Captured In His Eyes
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Fanfiction ItaSakuSasu. Sakura ditangkap Akatsuki, dengan tidak berdaya ia pasrah menerima semuanya. Tetapi apakah ia juga harus pasrah melepaskan 1 cinta demi mempertahankan cintanya yang lain? Sasuke atau Itachi? Adakah sebuah masa depan dengan salah 1 di antara mereka? Atau haruskah ia menyaksikan kehilangan keduanya? Keputusannya akan menentukan masa depan dunia shinobi! /CANON
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya.

* * *

Di atas sebuah bukit yang hijau tumbuh sebatang pohon sakura. Pohon itu di saat musim semi, memiliki kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang indah sekali. Akarnya kuat sehingga saat badai tidak mudah tergoyahkan. Tidak ada seorang pun atau makhluk apapun yang tidak menyukainya saat melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan seekor gagak dan seekor ular.

Mereka berdua bertengkar memperebutkan pohon sakura itu sebagai tempat tinggal mereka. Sang Ular berkata, "Aku yang menemukannya duluan!"

Sang Gagak berkata, "Kau meninggalkan pohon ini untuk waktu yang lama, setelah kamu pergi aku yang menemukannya. Pohon ini milikku!"

"Aku pergi untuk alasan yang jelas penting! Pohon ini berjanji akan menungguku!"

"Seandainya aku tidak datang, pohon ini sudah mati karena kesepian! Berkat aku ia masih bisa hidup dan bermekaran dengan indah!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya, mereka terus memperebutkannya. Mereka tidak tahu, bisa yang disemburakan ular itu kepada Sang Gagak sering mengenai pohon itu. Dan cakaran Sang Gagak terhadap ular, mengkoyak bunga-bunga sakura itu. Hingga ada seekor Naga yang sangat besar dan seekor elang datang mencegah mereka membunuh pohon sakura itu secara tidak sengaja karena pertarungan mereka. Naga itu mengusir ular dan burung gagak itu.

Setelah ular dan gagak itu pergi, naga itu mengelus batang pohon itu dengan kepalanya. Sang elang terbang mengitari pohon Sakura itu, menjaganya.

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik naga itu dengan lembut.

"Kami bersamamu," ujar elang itu di atas pohon sakura.

Pohon sakura itu tersenyum lalu menebarkan kelopak-kelopak bunganya di atas mereka dalam tangis harunya.


	2. Tekad yang Kuat

**Tekad yang Kuat**

Ta-da!! Angel disini! Ehm... saya sebenarnya malu jadi kalau mengkritik yang baik-baik ya? ^_^! Yah sudah ini bab pertamanya.

(Mengambil microphone) Ehem... tes tes? Ok ok sudah on? (Naruto mengacungkan jempol setelah mic-nya nyala) Ok sempurna...

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milikku!!!!!!!! Tidak dulu dan tidak sekarang!!! Dia hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-sensei (memperlihatkan poster sensei yang tersenyum) dan Hinata!!! (Hinata bersemu merah).

Warning: Bagi yang belum membaca atau menonton Naruto Shippudden mohon diingat kalau fanfiction ini penuh spoiler Naruto Shippudden. Jadi mohon jangan marah kalau saya merusak rasa penasaran kalian tentang cerita Naruto yang asli dengan menulis fanfiction begini. T_T

Ehm... sekian dan terima kasih... (membungkuk).

* * *

Sakura terus berlari. Ia berlari dan berlari sekencang angin. Rambut pinknya yang pendek berterbangan ke belakang. Ia berlari sambil melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Ia sangat menyukai perasaan ini. Seperti terbang bebas di udara. Dan ia juga merasa senang. Akhirnya, setelah sebulan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dua setengah tahun, ia akan menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tim ANBU di Konoha berhasil melacak desa tersembunyi tempat Orochimaru berada. Sekarang, ia dan yang lainnya sedang menuju tempat itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Apalagi kabarnya Orochimaru sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. TAKKAN IA BIARKAN SIAPAPUN BERANI MELUKAI SASUKE!!

Ia tersenyum sedih saat mengenang saat terakhir ia bertemu Sasuke. Malam hari yang dingin dan sepi, wajahnya yang memperlihatkan seolah-olah nggak mempedulikan orang lain, senyumnya saat berkata "kau memang menyebalkan" dan kata terima kasih yang ia bisiki di belakangnya sebelum membuatnya pingsan. Sakura masih merasakan sayatan itu dalam hatinya. Ya, ia memang menyebalkan. Ia sudah tahu dan ia sudah sangat mengerti, bahwa sampai kapanpun Sasuke nggak akan pernah menyukainya sama sekali. Ia sudah menyerah meminta balasan cinta dari Sasuke, tetapi ia nggak akan pernah berhenti untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Ia sudah mengatakan hal itu tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak akan meminta balasan. Asal Sasuke bahagia ia senang. Ia tahu Sasuke sebenarnya orang yang baik. Buktinya, setelah membuatnya pingsan, ia tidak membiarkan Sakura tidur di jalanan, tetapi ia menggendong Sakura dan membaringkannya di atas bangku. Atau waktu Orochimaru menyerang mereka saat ujian Chuunin di hutan itu, Sasuke berlari ke arahnya untuk melindunginya, atau kata-kata yang menghiburnya, yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah adalah yang paling pintar di antara mereka bertiga. Sakura tersenyum saat melompat tinggi melewati tiga pohon untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia tahu Sasuke orang baik. Ia tahu, perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya memang dingin, tetapi ia tidak diperlakukan seperti sampah. Itu sudah cukup.

Sakura bekomunikasi melalui _wireless_ dengan anggota-anggota timnya yang lain. Mereka sepakat untuk mendekati desa Otogakure secara terpisah dan tetap berkomunikasi melalui _wireless _agar kehadiran mereka tidak diketahui selama mungkin. Para ninja di desa Otogakure bukanlah orang-orang yang bodoh. Dan bukanlah ninja-ninja yang lemah.

Menurut perkiraan Kakashi, para ninja Otogakure memperkuat keamaan dan kewaspadaan mereka dua kali lipat menjelang hari Orochimaru mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke. Dan kabarnya besok ia akan melakukan Tensei_. _Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

_Sasuke..._

Sakura melompat semakin jauh.

_Sasuke... Sasuke..._

Ia sekarang secepat angin.

_Kali ini aku akan menolongmu!_

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang lebar. Sakura bukan orang bodoh. Dan ia tidak lulus dari ajaran Tsunade dengan otak kosong dan usaha kecil.

"Percuma kamu sembunyi. Aku tahu dimana kamu. Kalau kamu nggak keluar aku yang akan menyerang duluan," ujar Sakura dengan nada tegas. Angin sesaat menerbangkan rambut pinknya yang pendek.

Sesaat tidak terjadi apapun, tetapi tiba-tiba ada tiga Shuriken yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Sakura melompat, badanya jungkir balik sebelum ia mendarat anggun di atas dahan pohon, tempat pijakannya tadi. Belum berdiri dua detik, dari depan ia sudah diserang empat kunai. Sakura membungkuk ke belakang, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada dahan tempat pijakannya lalu ia menjatuhkan badannya kemudian berayun ke depan. Ia menendang pohon di depannya, tempat yang ditutupi daun-daun lebat.

Terdengar jeritan seorang wanita, lalu ada tubuh yang terjatuh ke bawah. Sakura ikut melompat, tetapi sebelum ia menyentuh tanah, tubuh itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi asap.

_Kagebunshin!_

Saat itu dari segala arah datang puluhan Shuriken dan Kunai. Mengenai sasaran! Setelah tubuh Sakura terjatuh tidak bergerak, seseorang melompat ke arahnya, lalu berhenti dengan senyum kemenangan.

_Tidak percuma aku merampok seluruh persediaan senjataku._

"Huh, ternyata kamu tetap lemah seperti dulu."

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dahan pohon.

_Kawarimi no jutsu! _Orang itu mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi dari arah belakang tiba-tiba ia diserang dua tangan yang menyentuh kedua kakinya sesaat. Orang itu merintih kesakitan. Sakura berdiri dengan senyum kemengan di belakangnya.

"Ternyata kamu tidak belajar dari masa lalu. Dan maaf jika aku mengacaukan aliran cakra di kedua kakimu, tetapi dengan begini kamu nggak akan bisa lari."

"Jangan dikira kamu bisa menang! Aku masih bisa membentuk segel!" orang itu merapalkan beberapa segel, tetapi Sakura lebih cepat. Ia menyentuh tangan kanan orang itu dengan cakranya yang berwarna pink. Tangan kanan orang itu terkulai lemas. Orang itu mengucapkan beberapa makian.

"Seorang wanita tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, nanti bisa dijauhi lelaki," ujar Sakura lembut.

"Persetan dengan saranmu! Berbicara seperti itu padahal sendirinya nggak bahagia! Sasuke sebentar lagi akan menjadi wadah tuan Orochimaru yang baru!"

Sakura tertegun sebentar, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mencengkeram rambut panjang orang itu dan mendekatkan sebuah kunai ke lehernya.

"Aku sih sudah mendengar saranmu dengan baik. _Kalau kamu punya waktu luang mengurus rambutmu, berlatih sana beberapa jurus. _Tapi ngomong-ngomong, rambutmu yang tetap panjang tidak lebih mengkilap dari punyaku. Dan mengenai Sasuke," Sakura menutup kedua matanya dengan tenang, lalu membukanya dengan pandangan berkobar bahaya, "aku akan menyelamatkannya meski nyawa taruhannya. Tidak seorang pun, baik kamu maupun Orochimaru, atau orang lain, yang akan menyakiti Sasuke selama aku masih bernapas. Seandainya ada Zaku disini, aku mungkin akan membunuhnya di depanmu, supaya kamu tahu gimana rasanya ketakutanku pada hari itu."

Kin membuka mulutnya. Ia terlihat terkejut.

"Heran bagaimana aku tahu? Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan saat kamu saat melihatnya terluka pada waktu Sasuke mematahkan kedua tangannya atau Shino yang berhadapan dengannya saat ujian Chuunin. Sekarang...."

Sakura mencengkeram rambut Kin lebih kuat. Kin mulai berkeringat saat Sakura mengayunkan kunainya di depan wajah Kin.

"Enaknya aku apain? Aku belum berterima kasih padamu karena waktu itu."

Kin memandang Sakura dengan sedikit ketakutan, tetapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Nampaknya ia tidak sudi meminta belas kasihan dari orang yang sudah ia remehkan.

"Sebelum aku mulai, aku punya pertanyaan terakhir: bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Kin tersenyum nyindir. "Ia masih hidup. Sehat walafiat. Orochimaru akan segera melakukan Tensei begitu persiapannya sudah beres. Untuk itu ia akan mengurung Sasuke ke ruang bawah tanah. Asal ia berduaan dengan Sasuke di satu tempat, itu akan cukup. Sasuke sudah terkena segel pemberian Orochimaru, dia tidak akan bisa kabur. Mungkin akan sulit, tetapi kemungkinan untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru dua berbanding satu. Selain itu," Kin tertawa sinis. Sakura sesaat heran.

"Ia mungkin lagi bersenang-senang bersama pacarnya Karin."

Sakura terdiam. Kin memang hanya melihatnya sebentar, tetapi Sakura sempat terlihat shock. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum, walau agak sedih.

"Hal itu tidak akan mengurangi tekadku sedikitpun," lalu Sakura melepaskan Kin.

_Lho... kok..?_

"Hanya itu yang ingin kutahu. Kamu sekarang bisa pergi. Aliran cakra kamu akan kembali normal dalam dua jam. Membunuhmu hanya membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga," Sakura memasukkan kunainya ke dalam tas pinggangnya.

Kin memandangnya sebentar, lalu menunduk. Ia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat Sakura beranjak pergi ia berbisik, "Semoga kamu berhasil."

Sakura tidak berpaling ke belakang, tetapi ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Lalu ia melompati pohon-pohon di depannya. Kin yang ditinggal sendirian, teringat kembali pada Zaku. Tidak seperti Sakura, ia hanya berdiri mematung tidak berbuat apa-apa saat Zaku dibawa pergi ke ruang laboratorium oleh Kabuto. Setelah itu Zaku tidak kembali lagi.

---

Naruto mengeluh. Ia duduk di samping Kakashi di atas tebing yang berada di dekat tempat utama Orochimaru di desa Otogakure. Sai dan Yamato bediskusi di belakang mereka, membicarakan semua informasi yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan tentang desa ini. Naruto dengan jelas bisa memandang ke dalam bangunan besar itu dengan teropong. Ia sempat melihat Sasuke lewat di koridor di tingkat dua bangunan milik Orochimaru. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke sekarang, tetapi ia dilarang oleh Kakashi. Gurunya tidak ingin memulai pertarungan sebelum yang lainnya datang. Semuanya!

Saat Kakashi lagi berbicara dengan Sakura melalui _wireless_, Naruto menyambar teropong yang dipegang Kakashi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kakashi menghela napas. Setelah selesai bicara ia berpaling ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura akan datang belakangan. Tadi ia ketemu dengan shinobi desa Otogakure."

"Bagaimana keadaannya!" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Orang itu sudah dikalahkan Sakura dengan cepat."

"Namanya juga Sakura! Dia bukan orang yang lemah," Naruto nyengir dengan gembira. Ia masih melihat melalui teropongnya.

"Hah! Itu Sasuke!"

"Diam Naruto! Jangan berisik. Kita tidak ingin memancing perhatian semua shinobi desa ini. Kita berempat memang orang kuat, tetapi jika harus berhadapan mereka sekarang, kita hanya akan jadi sasaran empuk. Kita beruntung, kehadiran kita belum disadari oleh mereka. Dan aku belum mau mati sebelum selesai membaca _Icha-Icha Tactics_."

Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa gurunya begitu menyukai tulisan si Jiraiya itu. Ia terus melihat melalui teropong, memperhatikan Sasuke yang seperti berbicara dengan seseorang yang punya gigi taring yang besar. Kemudian ada orang lain yang bergabung bersama mereka. Badannya besar sekali. Saat Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka semua membawa tas ransel yang besar, ada seorang cewek berambut merah, dan berkaca mata, merangkul Sasuke.

_Siapa cewek itu?! _Pikir Naruto kaget. _Pacarnya? Bagaimana reaksi Sakura jika melihat hal ini? Pasti dia akan sakit hati. Bagaimana ini?_

Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu lalu cewek itu akhirnya melepasnya. Lelaki yang bertaring mengatakan sesuatu dengan senyum sindir. Cewek itu langsung marah padanya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa wajahmu kaget begitu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh... anu... bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata. Ia mengembalikan teropongnya ke Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba di belakang mereka datang Kiba dan Neji. Mereka menyapa Naruto dan Kakashi. Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah Shikamaru, lalu Shino yang diikuti Ino. Beberapa menit kemudian disusul Tenten, lalu Chouji. Setelah itu datanglah Lee bersamaan dengan Hinata. Naruto langsung berdiri saat melihat pacarnya datang.

"Hin- Hinata! Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Muka Hinata memerah. "Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun."

"Tidak jatuh? Tidak ketemu musuh? Tidak dijadikan sasaran latihan oleh Lee?"

"He!" ujar Lee kesal.

Hinata terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Mukanya tetap bersemu merah.

"Naruto, Hinata adalah Shinobi yang berbakat, anggota klan Hyuuga. Ia tidak selemah itu," ujar Neji tenang.

"Iya memang. Tapi aku nggak akan tahan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata!" Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata menjerit kaget, lalu jatuh pingsan. Ino mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan cepat, lalu memeriksa kondisinya setelah memukul kepala Naruto sekali. Shikamaru menghela napas sambil berkata, "Tukang merepotkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura?" tanya Lee cemas setelah melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan siapapun yang berambut pink.

"Sakura akan datang belakangan. Tadi ia sempat bertemu shinobi Otogakure–" ucapan Kakashi dipotong pertanyaan Lee yang bertubi-tubi.

"Dia nggak apa-apa? Tidak terluka? Tidak dapat masalah? Harus aku pergi membantunya?"

"Tenang Lee," Tenten meminta.

"Lee, Sakura bukan shinobi yang lemah. Ia adalah murid khusus didikan Tsunade, Hokage kelima. Kalaupun ia terluka, ia sebagai ninja medis terkuat setelah Shizune, dengan mudah bisa menyembuhkan lukanya," ujar Neji tenang.

Shikamaru berbisik, "Tambah lagi satu tukang merepotkan."

"Sakura baik-baik saja. Ia baru saja memberitahuku kalau ia sedang menuju kesini. _Tanpa luka apapun!"_ Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Yooossshh! Itu memang Sakura-ku!" Lee mengepalkan tangannya dengan pandangan kagum.

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataannya, memikirkan hal yang sama: _sejak kapan dia jadi Sakura-mu?_

Seperti terpanggil, Sakura mendarat anggun di belakang mereka.

"Hai semuanya. Aku belum terlambat 'kan...? Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?!" ia berlari ke arah Hinata lalu berlutut di samping Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri. Ino masih mengalirkan cakra di atas dahi Hinata.

"Naruto," hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Ino, tetapi Sakura mengerti.

"Sakura! Aku senang kamu tidak apa-apa! Tadi aku sempat cemas begitu mendengar kamu bertemu shinobi Otogakure–"

"Terima kasih Lee," kata Sakura. Ia berpaling ke arah Naruto dan guru mereka. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Sejauh yang kami melihat. Tidak ada hal yang aneh. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Orochimaru sejak tadi nggak kelihatan. Sepertinya ia masih mempersiapkan dirinya bersama Kabuto. Karena kita semua sudah berkumpul sekarang, aku akan memberitahu rencana misi kita. Dengar baik-baik," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan detail semua langkah-langkah mereka. Tujuan mereka hanya satu: merebut Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Jika bisa, menangkap Kabuto atau Orochimaru. Tetapi jika keadaannya gawat, membawa Sasuke saja sudah cukup. Saat Hinata membuka matanya dan berbicara pada Ino, Neji tiba-tiba menarik perhatian semuanya. Ia baru saja mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya.

"Sasuke menyelinap pergi dengan tiga orang melalui pintu belakang. Mereka menuju barat!"

Semua menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Neji. Terlihat empat orang melompati atap-atap desa dengan cepat. Naruto dan Sakura melihat Sasuke. Mereka tidak memerlukan teropong untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik rambut hitam itu. Tiba-tiba dari segala arah muncul puluhan ninja Oto, menyerang kelompok itu dari segala arah, namum mereka dengan mudah dikalahkan Sasuke dengan pedang Kusanagi-nya. Kakashi menggeram.

"Semuanya! Perubahan rencana! Kita laksanakan rencana B!"

"Rencana apa itu?" tanya Kiba yang menaiki Akamaru.

"Kejar Sasuke, buat dia pingsan, lalu bawa dia ke Konoha secepatnya."

"Naruto dan Sakura sudah duluan," Sai menujuk ke arah dua orang yang melompat ke arah arena pertarungan.

Kakashi berteriak frustasi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan semua muridnya hari ini sekaligus dalam pertarungan di desa Otogakure. Secepat angin ia melompat turun dari tebing. Semua mengikutinya.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto memancarkan jurus ninjutsu-nya ke arah seorang ninja Oto yang mencoba menyerang Sasuke dari belakang. Jumlah mereka terus bertambah, walau dikalahkan terus oleh Sasuke dan kedua temannya. Hanya cewek itu berdiri tenang di belakang Sasuke seolah-olah yakin ia akan dilindungi oleh Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Sasuke berpaling ke arah mereka sebentar, tetapi kemudian ia melanjutkan pertarungannya sambil berlari ke arah barat.

"Tunggu aku Sasuke! Jangan pergi!" Sakura berlari ke arahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba atap tempat mereka bertarung hancur. Seekor ular besar berwarna putih dengan rambut hitam, muncul di antara mereka. Sakura terjatuh, bersamaan dengan cewek berambut merah dan berkaca mata yang ikut jatuh. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat Sasuke melompat ke arahnya. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Ia melihat Sasuke mendekat dan semakin dekat. Ia tidak percaya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke akhirnya datang dengan sendirinya ke hadapannya. Ia sudah lama menunggu saat ini. Saat Sasuke peduli sedikit padanya. Mendekat padanya. _Rasanya seperti mimpi..._

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Tepat saat ia mengharapkan Sasuke menyelamatkannya, Sasuke memeluk cewek berambut merah di samping Sakura, lalu melompat kembali ke atas. Sakura masih menjulurkan tangannya yang kosong. Ia memandang shock ke arah Sasuke yang meninggalkannya tanpa berpaling sekalipun ke belakang. Ia melihat wajah bahagia cewek berambut merah yang memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia memandang Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya. _Semuanya memang hanya mimpi... Kapan ia akan belajar? Ia... tidak ada ARTINYA bagi Sasuke... tidak dulu... tidak sekarang... dan tidak akan pernah..._

Runtuhan atap jatuh ke arahnya. Sakura mengumpulkan cakra ke dalam tangannya, lalu meninju habis semua benda yang menghantamnya. Ia frustasi, sedih, putus asa, dan sakit hati. Ia ingin memukul semua yang ada di hadapannya. Ia selalu melakukan latihan taijutsu jika sedih saat mengingat Sasuke dan betapa tak ada harapannya akan tempatnya di dalam hati Sasuke. Hal ini selalu meningkatkan latihannya. Ia selalu memikirkan hal yang sama. _Suatu saat ia akan mempedulikanku. Suatu saat ia akan kembali padaku. Suatu saat ia akan mendekatiku. Suatu saat ia akan menyukaiku. Suatu saat ia akan menyadari perasaanku. Suatu saat ia akan menginginkanku. Suatu saat ia akan... menginjinkanku berada di sisinya._

Betapa bodohnya ia! Berharap perasaan Sasuke akan berubah sedrastis itu. Yang dipedulikan Sasuke cuma dua hal dalam dunianya yang sempit dan dingin: kekuatan dan Itachi.

Dengan sebuah teriakan dan wajah berlinang air mata Sakura berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari semua reruntuhan yang jatuh ke arahnya. Ia terus melompat lalu mendarat kembali ke atas atap yang setengahnya sudah hancur. Tepat di samping ular putih itu. Ular itu memandang Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan cewek yang ia tolong di atas atap lain. Pandangan ular itu berkorbar, lapar, marah, dan tidak sabaran. Akhirnya ia bicara.

"Sasuke... kemana kamu mau pergi? Setelah sekian lama menemaniku?"

"Aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi Orochimaru. Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting. Jika kamu menghalangiku, kau akan kubunuh," suara Sasuke terdengar tenang sekaligus dingin.

Para shinobi Konoha akhirnya sampai di dekat Naruto yang masih mendengar pembicaraan mereka setelah melihat Sakura baik-baik saja. Orochimaru belum melihatnya; saat ini perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke. Tetapi jarak Sakura dengan Orochimaru terlalu dekat. Walau sedang dalam bahaya, Sakura tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Ia ingin menolong Sasuke begitu Orochimaru menyerangnya. Ia sudah bukan gadis lemah dengan lutut gemetaran seperti pertemuan mereka yang terakhir di ujian Chuunin.

Orochimaru tertawa tajam sebentar. "Apa kamu pikir bisa semudah itu mengabaikanku? Kamu pikir punya keberuntungan yang cukup banyak untuk mengalahkanku?"

Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi apa pun. "Seorang murid tidak perlu keberuntungan untuk mengalahkan gurunya. Untuk itulah ia berlatih dan belajar dari orang yang lebih kuat darinya."

Orochimaru terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menyerang Sasuke. "Kalau begitu hari ini kuambil alih tubuhmu! Anak ayam!"

Sasuke berubah dalam wujud joutai kedua, membentangkan kedua sayapnya. Ia berlari ke arah Orochimaru. Beberapa detik kemudian, pedang Kusanagi-nya menebas beberapa ular yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. Ia tidak melihat ekor Orochimaru yang diayunkan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura melompat lalu meninju Orochimaru sekuat tenaga. Ular putih itu melayang ke atas sesaat, lalu terjatuh ke bawah, di dekat tepi jurang yang memisahkan gerbang barat desa Otogakure dengan dunia luar.

Sakura sekarang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke sudah tidak berbicara langsung dengannya selama tiga tahun. Hanya kalimat: _Sakura ya?_

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasuke berbalik, memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Sakura memandangnya lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sakura masih tersenyum, tetapi air matanya mulai kembali berlinang. Ia pernah melihat pandangan dingin itu sebelumnya. Saat ia mencoba menghentikan Sasuke saat pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Saat itu Sasuke bermaksud menyerangnya dengan pedangnya. Seandainya tidak ada ketua Yamato yang menolong Sakura...

Sasuke berjalan tenang melewatinya. Sakura tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Walau ia gusar melihat wujud jotai kedua Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia tidak takut atau jijik. Ia hanya takut pada hatinya.

* * *

Yap sekian saja dulu ok? XD


	3. Beban Cinta Sejati

**Beban Cinta Sejati**

Yeah saya kembali!! :D Terima kasih banyak buat yang review!! Rasanya senang sekali. Sebagai hadiah, ini bab selanjutnya saya update agak lebih awal. Saya juga sudah mengubah prolognya sedikit, berhubung akhir cerita akan diubah. Saya juga sudah memperbaiki bab pertama. Silahkan dibaca. (Berbisik) semoga nggak ada typo...

Disclaimer: (mengejar Naruto memohon untuk membuat Masashi Kishimoto-sensei mengalihkan hak kepemilikannya ke pegarang yang lebay ini, tetapi gagal) Jadi kalian sudah tahu siapa pemilik sesungguhnya... (menghela napas).

Warning: banyak spoiler dari Naruto Shippudden.

* * *

Setelah Sasuke melewati Sakura, Orochimaru kembali bangkit. Sakura yang mengikuti Sasuke dengan pandangan mata hijau zamrud-nya, bertatapan dengan Orochimaru. Ia memandanganya dengan tatapan benci. Walau Sasuke merobek hati dan perasaannya berkali-kali, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sannin itu mengambil Sasuke. Ya, walau Sasuke akan membencinya sekalipun!

Sakura berlari kencang, melewati Sasuke, ke arah Orochimaru.

"Kau akan kubunuh di sini saat ini juga!"

Orochimaru yang melihat Sakura berlari dengan tangan mengepal, melihat shiluet Tsunade di belakang kunoichi berambut pink itu.

_Begitu... Jadi Tsunade juga punya murid khusus. Menarik..._

Tiba-tiba di samping Sakura muncul Kabuto, diikuti puluhan ninja Oto dan orang-orang percobaan Orochimaru. Hampir semua memiliki wujud jotai kedua. Para Shinobi Konoha yang bergegas menolong Sakura kini berhadapan dengan mereka. Pertarungan sudah tidak terelakkan lagi. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Kabuto dan Sakura berdiri berhadapan. Sakura segera bangkit setelah diserang Kabuto dari samping tadi. Sekarang ia mengalirkan cakra ke luka di lengan kanannya. Hadiah Kabuto.

"Nampaknya kamu sudah menguasai ninjutsu medis dengan lebih baik, dibanding pertemuan kita yang sebelumnya," ujar Kabuto dengan senyum sinis.

"Diam kau Kaca mata! Kamu pikir aku akan menyerah untuk menolong Sasuke? Aku bukanlah gadis cengeng yang akan duduk manis hanya menunggu! Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu dan Orochimaru menyakiti orang-orang berhargaku lebih dari ini! Terutama Sasuke dan Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

'Jangan takut Sakura!' Terdengar suara dirinya yang lain di dalam kepalanya. 'Kita juga sudah melakukan persiapan. Kita punya beberapa jurus rahasia.'

Sakura tersenyum lalu menyerang Kabuto. Ia tahu menghadapi ninja medis ini tidaklah mudah. Karena itu ia tidak akan membuang-buang cakra dengan jurus taijutsu. Ia tahu dari gurunya Tsunade, kalau Kabuto ahli dalam membaca serangan fisik. Karena itu jarang ada serangan yang mengenai Kabuto waktu Tsunade terakhir kalinya bertarung dengannya. Ia harus mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kabuto dulu, baru menyerang titik yang fatal.

Kabuto mengumpulkan cakra di kedua tangannya lalu menyerang Sakura. Sakura melempar empat kunai ke arahnya. Kabuto mematahkan senjata-senjata itu dengan tangan kosong. Saat itu Sakura meninju atap dimana mereka sedang berdiri. Rencananya berhasil.

_Mengalihkan perhatianku dengan kunai, lalu membuatku tidak memperhatikan serangan selanjutnya, agar aku tidak menghindar. Lumayan._ Kabuto tersenyum. Nampaknya ia telah sedikit meremehkan kunoichi ini. Hanya sedikit. Ia yakin, serangannya tidak akan lebih baik dari Sannin yang pernah ia lawan.

Kabuto menghilang di bawah reruntuhan atap bangunan tempat ia jatuh sebentar lalu muncul di belakang Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget. Kabuto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke leher Sakura, tetapi ditangkis dengan sebuah kunai. Kabuto lalu menyentuh paha Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, memotong otot tendonnya. Sakura melompat ke belakang dengan kaki kirinya. Ia mengalirkan cakra ke paha kirinya dengan cepat. Di belakangnya ia bisa mendengar suara-suara pertarungan. Ia harus mengalahkan orang itu agar bisa menolong Sasuke secepatnya.

"Kalau terus mencemaskan yang lain kamu dengan mudah bisa kukalahkan!" Kabuto muncul di belakangnya. Kali ini serangannya fatal. Ia menyerang punggung Sakura, mengacaukan sistem saraf pusatnya di tulang punggung setelah mengubah cakranya menjadi aliran listrik. Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Ia berbaring di atas perutnya mencoba menganalisa masalah tubuhnya dengan cepat. Setelah memahami apa yang dilakukan Kabuto terhadapnya ia menggerakkan kaki kirinya. Seperti dugaanya, tangan kanan yang bergerak. Kabuto kaget melihatnya.

_Gadis ini bukan kuniochi biasa! Tidak mungkin ia bisa menganalisa secepat itu, kecuali... _Kabuto akhirnya sadar. _Begitu ya? Nampaknya Tsunade bukan cuma mengajar dengan senyum manis. Sulit kubayangkan latihan neraka apa yang dilalui murid yang satu ini._

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari tas pingganya, lalu memakannya. Tubuhnya mendapat suplai cakra yang cukup baginya untuk memperbaiki sisterm saraf dalam tubuhnya. Setelah selesai menyembuhkan dirinya, ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

_Sudah mempersiapkan Hyorogan rupanya..._

"Baiklah Sakura. Kuakui aku telah meremehkanmu. Kupikir aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam waktu dua menit. Nampaknya aku salah. Tetapi sebaiknya kamu pun tidak meremehkanku," Kabuto medorong kaca matanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ayo maju Kabuto," kata Sakura dengan tenang.

Kabuto tersenyum sinis. Nampaknya ia masih diremehkan.

Mereka kembali bertarung. Kali ini Sakura melempar dua bom asap. Kabuto melompat keluar dari gumpalan asap.

_Bom ini bercampur dengan ramuan yang menyebabkan rasa ngantuk. _Pikir Kabuto.

Saat mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ia melihat sebuah pipa besi yang panjangnya delapan meter, diayunkan ke arahnya. Sakura yang memeluk ujung besi yang lain mencoba menghantam Kabuto. Sayangnya hanya bahu kanannya yang kena. Kabuto mengalirkan cakra dengan kanan kirinya ke bahu kanan, menyembuhkannya sambil berlari ke arah Sakura. Kuniochi itu melepaskan pipa besi itu, lalu menendang bongkahan beton di sampingnya ke arah Kabuto. Kabuto menghancurkan bongkahan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah dialiri cakra. Ia muncul di depan wajah Sakura dan kali ini mengincar lehernya. Ia berhasil mengalirkan cakra yang akan mengacaukan sistem pernapasan Sakura. Sakura jatuh dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Kabuto tersenyum padanya dengan wajah percaya diri sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengicar leher Sakura untuk yang terkhir kalinya.

Sakura berubah menjadi asap. Kabuto tidak menduganya.

_Apa..?_

Sakura yang asli muncul di belakangnya.

_Ternyata bom asap yang tadi bukan untuk mebuatku lengah terhadap serangan pertamanya, tetapi untuk membuatku tidak melihat kalau ia melakukan Kage Bunshin..._

"SHANARO!!" teriak Sakura saat memukul dada Kabuto yang berbalik ke arahnya. Kabuto melayang ke belakang, jatuh ke bawah. Sakura berlari ke arahnya lalu melompat dan mendarat di depan Kabuto yang muntah darah. Ia bisa melihat Kabuto mengalirkan cakra penyembuhan dengan tangan kanannya di atas dadanya yang kesakitan. Semua tulang rusuknya patah, paru-paru dan jantungnya terluka.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya. Takkan ia biarkan Kabuto pulih lalu menghalanginya menolong Sasuke.

"Sakurahigi Fuuin no Jutsu! (Jurus segel rahasia Sakura)" dari tangannya muncul benang-benang cakra tipis berwarna pink yang melilit Kabuto dengan segera. Kabuto tidak bisa bergerak, tetapi bukan karena ia dililit terlalu keras, tapi karena benang-benang itu menekan cakranya.

"Sudah selesai Kabuto," Sakura berjongkok di sampingnya. "Jurus baru yang kuciptakan ini akan menahan cakramu. Selama yang kuinginkan. Benang-benang ini akan terus menahanmu sampai aku melepaskannya, atau jika aku mati duluan. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Kau akan menunggu manis disini sampai aku menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dan satu lagi," Sakura bangkit, "tidak ada orang yang akan bisa membebaskanmu dari jurus itu. Saat menyentuh benang-benang itu mereka akan kesakitan. Dan siapa yang mau merasa kesakitan untukmu?"

Sakura menyembuhkan beberapa lukanya, lalu memakan pil Hyorogan sekali lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang masih berbaring di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak membencimu. Jika kita punya persamaan selain jadi ninja medis itu adalah perasaan kuat kita terhadap orang kita percayai, walau orang berharga kita tidak selalu merupakan orang yang baik," Sakura memasukkan kapsul pil Hyorogan ke dalam tas pinggangnya.

"Ya..." jawab Kabuto. Ia melihat Sakura melompat ke arah pertarungan Sasuke dan Orochimaru. "Kalau hal itu aku akui..."

* * *

Iya iya... Itachinya belum muncul. Sebentar lagi kok. Dia akan muncul atau nggak... tergantung apa ada yang review... bercanda kok XD (Itachi melirik tajam pada sang pengarang) oke oke saya benar-benar bercanda... iiihhh takut!! (sembunyi di belakang Sakura). T_T oke pembaca sekalian... bab selanjutnya mohon ditunggu seminggu lagi. Sampai jumpa!


	4. Pengorbanan yang Setimpal

**Pengorbanan yang Setimpal**

Oke deh... alasan kenapa saya menghilang selama beberapa minggu adalah karena beberapa masalah yang cukup rumit, dan tentunya karena saya sibuk mau pindah ke Jerman untuk kuliah. Tapi ada berita bagusnya juga. Akhirynya virus dalam laptop saya berhasil dilumpuhkan!! Setelah mencoba beberapa software antivirus saya mencoba yang buatan dalam negeri, ternyata ampuh! Saya pun sudah melengkapi dengan antivirus yang lain yang bisa bekerja sama dalam laptop setelah sistemnya sudah diperbaiki. Senangya hatiku! Dan semua tulisan saya yang pernah menghilang muncul kembali! Ini sih patut dirayakan. Maka dari itu untuk kalian yang sudah sabar... ini ada tiga bab selanjutnya dari _Captured In His Eyes._ Itachinya juga akan muncul sebentar lagi. ^^ Selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Dan saya tambah sukaaaaaa aja jalan ceritanya.

Warnings: Mungkin kalian akan sadar kalau cerita ini bisa dibilang sebagai cerita SasuSaku yang bobotnya sama dengan ItaSaku, tapi tetap jadi misteri sampai akhir siapa sebenarnya yang akan dipilih Sakura. Saya suka menambah konflik (tertawa jahat). Oke maaf deh kita ikuti saja ceritanya.

Sakura berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Orochimaru berhasil memojokkan Sasuke ke tepi jurang. Sakura sesaat ingin menolong Sasuke, tetapi tiba-tiba dirinya yang lain berbicara tegas.

'Tunggu sebentar!'

'Apa maumu?! Aku harus menolong Sasuke!'

'Apa kamu nggak menganalisa cakra Orochimaru yang mulai berubah?'

'Kenapa aku harus..?' Sakura menganalisis sebentar. 'Cakra ini... Ini bukan cakra biasa. Nampaknya ini sedikit mirip dengan cakra nenek Chiyo saat mengalirkan cakra Tensei Ninjutsu ke dalam tubuh Gaara. Memindahkan nyawa... Orochimaru sedang mengumpulkan cakra nyawanya untuk mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke!'

'Akhirnya sadar juga.'

'Kalau begitu aku harus..!' Sakura bermaksud berlari ke arah Sasuke.

'Tunggu dulu! Kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini!'

'Apa maksudmu?'

'Orochimaru akan melakukan Tensei Ninjutsu. Berbeda dengan nenek Chiyo yang menukarkan nyawa, keparat ini mau mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke kita yang berharga. Untuk itu ia harus mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, ia bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan Orochimaru, apalagi dengan kecepatan miliknya. Jadi Orochimaru akan menunggu kesempatan untuk melilit tubuh Sasuke lalu melakukan Tensei. Saat itulah kesempatan kita meyelamatkan Sasuke.'

'Bagaimana?'

Dirinya yang lain tersenyum. 'Dulu waktu di ujian Chuunin, kamu melakukan jurus Kawarimi no Jutsu saat melindungi Sasuke dan Naruto dari trio Oto itu. Kali ini lakukanlah demi menyelamatkan Sasuke dari takdirnya yang kejam.'

'Menukarkan tubuh Sasuke dengan apa? Oh ya...'

'Dan saat itu...'

'Kita seret Orochimaru ke dalam jurang neraka...'

Sakura berdiri tegak. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sisir kecil dari tas pinggangnya sambil memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Orochimaru. Melalui analisanya ia memprediksi serangan Tensei Orochimaru akan dilancarkan satu menit lagi. Sakura bersenandung sambil menyisir rambutnya.

---

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke jengkel._

"_Uhm... anu Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Apa? Bicara yang jelas. Aku nggak punya banyak waktu. Aku mau pergi latihan."_

"_Sasuke-kun suka cewek seperti apa?"_

_Sasuke tertegun sebentar. Hanya demi pertanyaan nggak berguna seperti ini, gadis berambut aneh ini menyita waktunya? Sasuke mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang logis. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan cewek manapun, walaupun ia punya banyak penggemar. Mungkin justru karena itu ia enggan berteman dengan cewek. Mereka mengganggu dan menyebalkan. Satu-satunya lawan jenis yang ia perhatikan adalah ibunya. Ibunya yang sudah..._

"_Aku suka cewek yang seperti ibuku."_

_Gadis berambut pink itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ibumu orangnya seperti apa?"_

_Sasuke tambah jengkel. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan orang lain tentang masa lalunya atau apapun yang mengingatkannya tentang malapetaka itu._

"_Rambutnya panjang," Sasuke lalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak tahu kalau untuk tahun-tahun yang ke depannya ia selalu tidak menoleh ke belakang, ke arah gadis berambut pink itu. Dengan begitu ia tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sedih saat ia diacuhkan olehnya. Dan bahwa semua perkataannya selalu dianggap serius oleh gadis itu..._

---

Sakura selesai menyisir rambutnya. Rambutnya yang pendek dan berkilauan, diterpa angin dengan lembut. Ia memotong rambutnya walau tahu Sasuke menyukai cewek berambut panjang karena selain mengganggu dalam latihan, ia ingin membuat Sasuke menyukai cewek berambut pendek. Membuatnya menyukai _dirinya_ walau berambut pendek.

Ia menghela napas. Lalu menatap langit biru di atas. Ia pernah berharap menatap langit ini bersama Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia selalu bermimpi di malam hari, berada di mansion Uchiha, memasak sarapan di dapur. Lalu suaminya yang tampan, berambut hitam dan perhatian akan masuk, lalu Sakura akan menghampirinya dengan ucapan selamat pagi. Ia sangat menyukai mimpinya itu. Tapi mimpi tetaplah mimpi.

Ia melihat Orochimaru melilit Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke mencoba membebaskan dirinya, tetapi tidak bisa. Orochimaru membuka mulutnya. Gumpalan cakra berwarna hitam muncul di depan mulutnya. Sakura melakukan beberapa segel. Ia siap.

_Selamat tinggal Sasuke... semoga kali ini kamu bahagia. Dan walaupun sulit, aku minta kamu untuk hidup dengan tenang. Karena balas dendam bukanlah alasan kenapa kita hidup. Hidup memiliki makna yang lebih dalam daripada itu. Kini aku mengerti hal itu._

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya di samping Orochimaru sejauh sepuluh meter. Sesaat sebelum menyentuh tanah, ia merasakan seseorang mengecup dahinya. Lalu kemudian ia mendapati dirinya disini. Ia sekarang melihat Sakura dalam lilitan tubuh Orochimaru, tersenyum pasrah ke arahnya.

"Sakura!"

Bukan ia yang berteriak. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat Sakura mengumpulkan cakra lalu dengan tendangan kaki kanannya, membuat tanah di sekitar Orochimaru retak kemudian longsor. Lalu ia dan Orochimaru menghilang ke dalam jurang yang gelap.

"SAKURA!!"

Yap, bab ini memang agak pendek tapi yang selanjutnya bakalan lebih panjang. Sekali lagi maaf karena sudah membuat kalian menuggu cukup lama.


	5. Dari Kegelapan

**Dari Kegelapan**

Dan akhirnya... (memainkan drum dengan cepat dan antusias) bab yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul juga! Silahkan dibaca. Lagu yang saya dengar saat menulis ini adalah 'Hari Ini, Esok, dan Seterusnya' by Acha Septriasa.

Disclaimer: (Masih memainkan drum.) Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemilik cerita Naruto yang sebenar-benarnya!

Mereka terus jatuh. Sakura terus mencoba membebaskan dirinya. Ia mengumpulkan cakranya pada kedua lengannya, lalu dengan sebuah teriakan frustasi ia merentangkan kedua lengannya. Akhirnya ia terbebas dari lilitan ular itu. Ia kemudian mencengkeram ujung ekor Orochimaru kuat-kuat lalu mengayunkan tubuh ular putih itu ke samping sehingga ia mengenai sisi jurang.

"Ini untuk Sasuke!"

Sakura menarik ujung ekor sekuat tenaga, lalu meninju kepala Orochimaru.

"Ini untuk Naruto!"

Dari mulut Orochimaru keluar dua ular besar yang siap menerkam Sakura, tetapi kuniochi Konoha itu menghindari serangan mereka, berlari di atas tubuh Orochimaru, lalu meninju kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Ini untuk Konoha, guru Tsunade dan Hokage ketiga!"

Orochimaru menggeram marah, ia kembali melilit tubuh Sakura dan kali ini ia ingin mencopot kepala Sakura dengan rahangnya sendiri. Sakura mencium bau bisa yang tersimpan dalam gigi-gigi taring Orochimaru yang sekarang makin mendekat ke arahnya.

_Satu gigitan bisa fatal!_

Saat wajah Orochimaru berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri, Sakura menendang kepala Sannin itu dengan lutut kirinya yang bebas. Orochimaru menggendurkan lilitannya.

"Itu untuk semua orang tidak berdosa yang kamu pakai demi mewujudkan impianmu yang tidak waras itu!"

Sakura belum ingin berhenti. Ia membebaskan dirinya lalu mencengkram ekor Orochimaru, kemudian mengayunkan tubuh ular itu dalam satu putaran. Kepalanya mengenai batu yang menjulur dari sisi jurang. Sakura mendengar suara tengkorak Orochimaru yang retak.

_Keras kepala!_

"Dan yang tadi itu... sekali lagi untuk Sasuke!" dan kali ini ia melempar tubuh ular itu jauh-jauh. Jika ia harus mati, ia tidak sudi mati di samping orang brengsek itu!

Tetapi Sakura belum ingin mati. Masih banyak yang ingin ia capai dalam hidupnya yang baru mulai. Berada di sisi Sasuke, melihat Naruto memakai topi Hokage, membeli buket bunga pernikahannya di toko Ino, menjadi kepala ninja medis di Konoha, melakukan banyak misi dengan teman-temannya, dan yang paling penting: ia ingin bahagia...

Karena itu ia mengumpulkan cakranya yang terakhir, mengeluarkan kertas gulung dari tas pinggangnya lalu membukanya. Keluarlah pedang yang sangat panjang. Sakura mengalirkan cakra penahan ke dalam pedang itu, lalu menancapkan pedang itu ke sisi jurang. Terlihat goresan panjang di sisi jurang semakin ia jatuh ke bawah.

_Semoga cakraku cukup membuat pedang ini tidak patah sampai ke dasar. Aku belajar hal ini saat melihat Sasuke mengalirkan Chidori ke dalam pedang Kusanagi-nya saat..._

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

_Saat ia bermaksud menyerangku, lalu aku diselamatkan ketua Yamato._

Kedua lutut Sakura berbenturan sisi jurang yang berbatu. Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Akhirnya dasarnya kelihatan, tetapi saat jaraknya masih 15 meter, ia sudah kehabisan cakra, pedangnya langsung patah. Sakura melihat tanaman menjalar yang tumbuh di sisi jurang di bawahnya. Ia membuang pedangnya yang patah, lalu mencengkeram tanaman itu kuat-kuat. Pergelangan bahu kanannya patah. Gadis berambut pink itu kembali berteriak kesakitan. Ia sekarang berjarak empat meter dengan dasar jurang.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain melepaskan pegangannya. Ia terjatuh di atas tanah yang kasar. Bahunya yang patah, terasa meledak dengan rasa sakit. Sakura merintih kesakitan, air matanya menuruni pipinya yang kotor.

Sakura berbaring, terdiam mengamati kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Sunyi. Entah darimana terdengar suara tetasan air. Di sana-sini tumbuh semak-semak dan tanaman menjalar. Sakura menoleh ke kanan. Ia melihat tubuh Orochimaru berbaring lemah tidak jauh darinya, tidak bergerak. Sakura menganalisa tubuh Orochimaru. Ia yakin 90% kalau Sannin itu sudah mati. Sakura tersenyum.

_Akhirnya aku berguna. Aku yang selalu mencoba mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto sambil melihat punggung mereka, dan melihat mereka tambah kuat, berhasil aku kejar. Aku kuat... walaupun aku hanya bisa sebentar merasakan kemenanganku ini, setidaknya aku bisa mati dengan tenang, mengetahui kalau Sasuke sekarang akan baik-baik saja._

Sakura menghela napas.

_Sasuke... tadi ia menyelamatkan cewek berambut merah itu. Apa dia yang namanya Karin? Jika dibandingkan denganku dia memang lebih cantik. Dan sepertinya Sasuke memang menyukainya. Yah... bisa dilihat siapa yang dia pilih di antara kami yang hampir tertimpa atap yang runtuh._

Saat memikirkan itu akhirnya Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya, mengingkari perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan. Apa bedanya ia dengan cewek itu? Apa di mata Sasuke Karin itu lebih cantik? Lebih kuat? Lebih berbakat? Tidak menyebalkan?

_Apa __aku memang tidak ada artinya baginya?_

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya kesemutan. Sakura merintih ambil menganalisa tubuhnya dengan bingung. Gejala ini seperti saat ia terkena racun Sasori saat ia pernah beberapa kali terkena serangannya.

_Tubuhku terkena racun! Tapi kapan? Mungkin tadi ada ular Orochimaru yang menggigitku. Memang bukan racun yang berbahaya seperti racun Sasori yang bisa membunuh dalam waktu singkat, tetapi jika dalam beberapa jam aku tidak dapat penawar racunnya..._

Sakura memperhatikan garis cahaya di atasnya. Ia tahu kalau yang lainnya pasti mengira kalau ia sudah mati. Atau mereka akan mencoba mencarinya. Tetapi saat mereka menemukannya semuanya pasti sudah terlambat. Dan tidak ada kemungkinan ia ditemukan lalu ditolong orang asing.

Sakura kembali menghela napas, membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Setidaknya ia akan mati dengan pelan, seperti orang ngantuk yang perlahan-lahan tertidur. Bedanya cuma, ia tidak akan terbangun. Kelopak mata Sakura mulai terasa berat...

Sebelum kedua matanya tertutup, ia sudah diliputi kegelapan.

_Aneh. Apa aku tiba-tiba jadi buta?_

Sakura berkedip. Seseorang berdiri di sampingnya, sedikit cahaya terlihat di belakangnya.

_Tidak. Aku tidak buta. Lalu siapa orang itu? Musuh? Teman?_

Sakura mencoba memperhatikan orang itu dengan lebih detail. Orang itu tinggi, rambutnya hitam, sedikit menutupi kedua matanya yang merah. Mata merah..? _Mata Sharingan!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak gembira. Sasuke peduli padanya! Ia turun sejauh ini untuk menolongnya! Sakura merasa bahagia sekali. "Sasuke! Kamu nggak apa-apa?!" Selalu begitu. Mengkhawatirkan Sasuke melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf jika aku akan merepotkan, tapi aku sedang keracunan. Bisa bawa aku pergi dari sini? Kamu nggak perlu menghiraukan Orochimaru; dia sudah mati kok. Tebak siapa yang membunuhnya! Apa akhirnya di matamu aku kuat?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Sakura merasakan sedikit sayatan di hatinya. Apa Sasuke tidak ingin menanyakan keadaanya? Tidak ingin menolongnya yang sekarat seperti ini? Lalu kenapa dia datang? Apa untuk melihatnya mati perlahan-lahan?

_Tidak! Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu!_

"Sasuke..?" Sakura mencoba membendung air matanya. Ia harus bertanya, menanyakan hal yang dari dulu ingin ia lontarkan kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke... apa aku ada artinya buat kamu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sakura menghela napas. "Begitu ya..?" Lalu ia jatuh pingsan.

Orang yang dianggap sebagai Sasuke oleh Sakura seketika berjongkok di sampingnya, memeriksa denyut nadinya yang berdenyut pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Orochimaru yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul seseorang yang bertubuh besar, membawa pedang yang tak kalah besarnya.

"Oi Itachi. Udah ketemu Orochimaru?" Kisame berhenti melangkah di sampingnya.

Itachi menunjuk ke arah ular putih.

"Mati?" Kisame memiringkan kepalanya yang berwajah mirip hiu.

"Periksa aja sana," ujar Itachi tenang.

"Hmpf," Kisame melangkah ke arah Orochimaru, mengayunkan pedang Samahed-nya, lalu menyentuh ujung pedang itu ke tubuh Orochimaru.

Itachi menunggu jawaban pasti.

"Positif mati. Kita bawa tubuhnya ke markas rahasia yang paling dekat. Zetsu bakalan senang sekali. Sudah lama mengincar tubuh Orochimaru sih," Kisame tersenyum kejam.

"Bagus. Kamu yang membawanya," kata Itachi dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku _Itachi-san?_ Kenapa nggak... ayolah, kita panggil Deidara kesini. Dengan burung raksasa aneh miliknya, kayaknya nggak bakalan ada masalah," Kisame tidak meminta _Itachi _membawakan mayat Orochimaru karena ia tahu, di dunia ini tidak seorang pun bisa memerintah seorang Uchiha.

"Deidara dan Tobi lagi mencari 'Sanbi'. Lagipula Deidara akan menertawakanmu jika kamu yang punya cakra paling banyak di antara kita, meminta bantuan untuk menggendong mayat sampai ke markas rahasia," jelas Itachi dengan suara monoton.

"Lalu kunoichi itu bagaimana?" Kisame mendekat lalu memperhatikannya dengan saksama. _Kunoichi ini aneh. Rambutnya pink!_

Itachi memandang Sakura sebentar lalu mengangkatnya.

"Dia ada gunanya ya?" tanya Kisame penasaran. Baru kali ini ia lihat Itachi tertarik pada cewek.

"Kunoichi ini ada bersama si 'Kyuubi' saat mereka bertarung denganku waktu kita menyegel 'Ichibi'. Selain sebagai umpan untuk memancing 'Kyuubi', dia juga sepertinya berguna. Aku yakin dia ninja medis."

"Kebetulan sekali. Bukankah kamu memerlukan orang seperti itu?" Kisame kembali memasangkan pedangnya ke punggung. Nampaknya memang dia yang harus membawa mayat Orochimaru.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, siapa yang mengalahkan Orochimaru, yang hampir kukalahkan waktu ia kabur dari organisasi."

"Orochimaru waktu itu beruntung. Seandainya ketua tidak memanggilmu untuk proses penyegelan bijuu pertama yang kita tangkap, Orochimaru sudah mati di tanganmu."

Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa, ia menggendong Sakura sambil melompati batu-batu sisi jurang. Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah menghilang. Tinggal Kisame sendirian di dasar jurang.

"Dasar orang dingin," ia berdiri di depan mayat Orochimaru, berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa pekerjaan otot selalu diberikan padaku sih?"

---

Sakura mengejar sosok Sasuke di dalam lorong yang gelap. Ia terus memanggil nama Sasuke yang semakin menjauh darinya. Kenapa ia nggak pernah menoleh ke belakang sekali saja? Kenapa ia nggak peduli?

Di sampingnya muncul Karin yang merangkul Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang nggak pernah ia berikan kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Suaranya yang memanggil Sasuke tidak pernah kunjung terdengar olehnya.

Tiba-tiba lorong gelap itu berubah menjadi ular putih dengan pandangan berkobar. Sasuke dan Karin pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura menjerit ketakutan meminta tolong ke arah mereka, tetapi mereka tidak mempedulikannya. Sakura berbalik lalu ia berlari ke arah sebuah pintu, membukanya dengan sekali banting.

Ia sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah dapur merangkap ruang makan yang terhubung dengan teras yang memperlihatkan taman yang indah. Ada beberapa pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Ruangan itu disinari sinar mentari yang cerah, Seorang wanita berambut panjang berdiri di dapur, memasak sambil bersenandung. Sakura melihat tanda Uchiha pada baju wanita itu.

_Wanita itu begitu bahagia..._ Sakura merasa sedikit iri. Tiba-tiba wanita itu dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Rambut pria itu hitam, dan di punggunggnya juga ada simbol Uchiha.

_Siapa..?_

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah kalau ia sekarang ada di dalam ruang yang gelap dan dingin. Ia terbaring di atas selimut yang kotor. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari ruangan ini hanya berasal dari sebuah jendela kecil di depannya. Sakura mencoba bangun, tetapi bahunya memperingatkannya akan masalah yang ia punya. Ia merintih kesakitan. Sakura tiba-tiba sadar kalau ia sudah tidak merasa kesemutan, dan hal ini membingungkannya.

Ia melakukan dua segel dengan tangannya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu kanannya. Terlihat cakra pink yang berkilauan. Sakura mencoba menyembuhkan bahunya sampai cakranya habis. Saat cakranya menghilang, bahunya setidaknya sudah kembali seperti semula walau rasa sakit neraka itu masih tersisa. Sakura tidak punya cakra lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Saat ia duduk bersimpuh, ia baru menyadari kalau kedua lututnya retak. Ia kembali merintih kesakitan. Jika lututnya sakit seperti itu, ia nggak bisa berjalan kemana-mana. Mungkin jika ia mengabaikan peringatan Chouji tentang kadar pil Hyorogan yang boleh dimakan dalam sehari, ia bisa menyembuhkan kedua lututnya, lalu kembali ke...

Sakura tertegun sebentar. Ia baru saja menyadari tiga hal! Pertama, ia nggak tahu sedang berada dimana. Kedua, tas pinggang yang berisi semua senjata dan peralatan medisnya, beserta kertas-kertas gulungan berisi jurus, menghilang entah kemana. Ketiga... ia tidak sendirian di dalam ruangan sempit ini. Orang itu – entah siapa, mengamati setiap gerakannya dengan saksama. Sakura bisa mendengar napas teratur orang itu. Itu napas seseorang yang jarang merasa takut... pasti orang yang sangat kuat. Orang yang bisa membunuh dengan cepat.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ke arah orang yang duduk di dalam kegelapan, di bawah jendela yang bersinar ke arah gadis itu. Memperhatikannya.

Hehe... akhirnya Itachi muncul juga. Saya berharap saya mempertahankan karakteristiknya dengan baik. Bakalan seru bagaimana nanti Itachi dan Sakura melewatkan waktu bersama.


	6. Pertemuan Keempat

**Pertemuan Keempat**

Yap saya _update _sampai disini dulu. Setelah beradaptasi di Jerman saya akan kirim lebih banyak. Dua bab sudah saya tulis, tinggal diperbaiki saja. Lagu yang menurut saya cocok untuk didengar pada saat baca bab ini adalah 'Baik' dari Ada Band.

Disclaimer: Mauuuu dong jadi pemilik cerita Naruto, akan saya bumbui dengan banya ItaSaku dan NaruHina, tapi itu nggak mungkin... yah..

"Siapa disana?" tanya Sakura, setengah takut, setengah penasaran.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya orang itu balik.

Sakura tertegun. Suara orang itu gelap, dingin, tetapi tenang. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa nyaman mendengar suara itu, padahal ini pertama kalinya ia mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik. Tubuhku... sudah nggak kesemutan."

"Aku sudah mengharapkan hal itu saat memberimu obat penawar racun. Seharusnya kamu bangun besok. Tubuhmu membaik, lebih cepat daripada yang kuduga."

Sakura terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi ia punya banyak pertanyaan.

"Diam disini, aku ambil makanan dulu. Setelah kamu membaik, kita bisa bicara dengan tenang. Dan kuharap kamu bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan kami dengan baik. Dan satu hal lagi: jangan coba-coba kabur. Kamu tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dan percaya padaku kalau kamu akan menyesali perbuatan bodohmu itu."

"Pembicaraan apa..?" tanya Sakura, tetapi orang itu membuka pintu dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilihat Sakura dari orang yang disinari cahaya dari luar adalah jubahnya yang hitam bermotif awan-awan merah.

_AKATSUKI!!_

Sakura merapat ke dinding di belakangnya.

'Ini buruk.' Terdengar suara dirinya yang lain di dalam kepalanya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengingat mereka bisa berbuat apa saja terhadapku!'

'Dan itu adalah..?'

'Masih nanya lagi! Mereka Akatsuki, jika mereka bisa tenang mengumpulkan bijuu dan menyegel mereka tanpa peduli bahwa itu membunuh jinchuriki yang memiliki bijuu di dalam tubuhnya yang diincar Akatsuki sekarang ini... membunuhku hanyalah selingan waktu!'

'Atau kamu dijadikan sasaran latihan mereka.'

'Ini bukan saatnya bercanda! Aku tahu kalau aku sudah berhasil membunuh dua anggota mereka, maksudku – satu anggota dan satu mantan anggota – tetapi menghadapi sisanya? Lebih baik aku menulis surat wasiat sekarang.'

Dirinya yang lagi satu tidak menyahut dan Sakura tidak peduli. Ia terlalu sibuk mengingat informasi tentang para anggota Akatsuki yang pernah ia baca diam-diam di kantor Tsunade waktu mencari informasi soal Orochimaru.

Tertulis kalau organisasi yang satu ini punya seorang pemimpin. Tetapi orang ini selalu bergerak di dalam bayangan, membiarkan anggota-anggotanya yang lain melakukan tugas yang mereka punya.

Begitu juga partnernya. Yang bisa diketahui dari orang ini hanyalah kalau dia partner pemimpin organisasi Akatsuki. Dan dia cewek.

Lalu ada Orochimaru. Mantan anggota. Sudah mati.

Mantan partnernya Sasori. Berasal dari desa Sunagakure. Penggendali kugutsu. Juga sudah mati. Dua-duanya dikalahkan Sakura. Kalau Sasori sih sebenarnya oleh nenek Chiyo.

Mata-mata Akatsuki yang _sangat _aneh: Zetsu.

Mantan partner Sasori adalah Deidara. Sakura ingat bahwa orang itu menggunakan teknik ledakan dan bicara soal kesenian melulu. Tetapi bagi Sakura, jika ada hal yang dianggapnya seni itu adalah cara bertarungnya Sasuke.

Ia tidak tahu siapa pengganti Sasori.

Hidan. Penganut Jashin.

Kakuzu. Seperti Hidan, sulit dikalahkan.

Satu orang bernama Kisame. Catatan khusus tentang orang itu: mirip ikan hiu. Sakura pernah juga mendengar guru Gai membicarakannya dua kali bersama guru Kakashi, sekali waktu ia menjaga Sasuke di rumah sakit, sesaat sebelum Naruto membawa Tsunade ke Konoha, dan sekali dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha setelah mereka menyelamatkan Gaara. Guru Gai selalu bilang ia merasa aneh kenapa Akatsuki yang satu itu membencinya.

Lalu yang terakhir...

"Pakai ini untuk matamu."

Sakura mengangkat wajah yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kedua lututnya yang kesakitan. Orang yang sama sekarang berdiri di depannya, menutupi cahaya yang bersinar masuk melalui jendela, sehingga Sakura masih belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hanya berupa bayangan. Tetapi ia yakin itu adalah orang yang tadi. Suaranya sama.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku, pakai sekarang juga."

Suaranya masih tenang, tetapi ada sedikit ancaman dalam nada suaranya. Sakura memandang ke bawah, melihat sebuah selendang hitam. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menutup kedua matanya dengan selendang itu. Setelah selesai mengikatnya ia menunggu.

"Kamu bisa jalan?"

"Sulit," jawab Sakura. "Kedua lututku retak dan aku nggak punya cukup cakra untuk menyembuhkannya. Terus... makananku gimana?"

"Perubahan rencana, kami akan menginterogasikanmu sekarang."

"Oh," Sakura berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin, tetapi ia sendiri mendengar suaranya bergetar karena rasa takut. Interogasi seperti apa yang akan ia lewati?

Ia hampir menjerit saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan dua lengan yang kuat mengangkatnya lalu menggendongnya tanpa banyak kesulitan. Sakura merasa kurang yakin dan takut terjatuh sehingga ia merangkul leher orang itu. Tiba-tiba ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

_Demi para Dewa! Apa yang kulakukan? Aku... memeluk seorang cowok selain Sasuke!_

'Kamu pernah menggendong Naruto.'

'Mengangkatnya ke tempat aman untuk menyembuhkan luka lengannya waktu menjalankan misi bersama Kakashi-sensei!'

'Kalau begitu lepaskan saja.'

'Maunya sih begitu. Tapi jika aku lakukan itu... aku bisa terjatuh. Bagaimana jika orang ini tiba-tiba melemparku ke dalam kuburan? Atau rawa-rawa? Biar interogasinya lancar! Jadi sebelum aku diturunkan ke tempat yang aman, aku tidak akan melepaskannya!'

'Silahkan lanjutkan kalau kamu mau. Tapi kita harus merahasiakan hal ini dari dunia. Kita mau memeluk cowok selain Sasuke... seluruh desa bakal menertawakan kita. Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa orang ini nggak komplain?'

'Mana kutahu?! Mataku sedang ditutupi selendang! Mungkin dia hidung belang, atau dia nggak peduli, atau apalah kek!'

Diri Sakura yang lain menghilang. Sakura sekarang mencoba menenangkan dirinya, memikirkan interogasi yang akan ia hadapi. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang mencuri perhatiannya...

_Aroma orang ini... wangi sekali. Seperti hutan yang sejuk, atau hujan yang membasahi bebatuan. _Sakura bernapas tenang, menghirup wangi orang itu beberapa kali. _Bagaimana wajah guru Tsunade jika aku beritahu ia informasi tambahan mengenai Akatsuki: salah satu di antara mereka memakai parfum yang wangi. Kayaknya pernah aku cium sebelumnya..._

"Kita sudah sampai. Lepaskan selendangmu."

Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya. Kedua tangannya melepaskan ikatan selendang hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia berkedip, lalu mulutnya terbuka. Hijau bertemu merah. Ia sedang menatap mata seseorang yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mata yang sangat familiar. Terlalu malah, sehingga ia hampir salah mengenali orang itu. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia sadar siapa orang itu sebenarnya, dan Sakura merasakan perutnya seperti diisi seember air dingin.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Saya mau dong digendong Itachi (melirik iri pada Sakura). Hehe bercanda... Bagaimana menurut kalian? Yah semoga kalian suka. Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan nulis soalnya belum sempat memeriksa. Setelah ini saya mau tulis bab-bab selanjutnya dari cerita lain dan membaca karya-karyanya kalian yang sudah me-review. Sampai jumpa!


	7. Terjebak

**Terjebak**

Oke, saya sudah sampai di Jerman dan... hal pertama yang harus saya bilang adalah, kangennya dengan Indonesia T,T. Brrrrr.... dingin ya disini kalau nggak ada sinar matahari. T~T Banyak yang berubah disini, tapi lama-kelamaan saya mulai biasa disini.

Nani??? Satu review untuk 3 bab? Owwww... ke deh, nggak apa. Semoga ada yang masih baca karya ini, saya takut cerita saya berubah jadi terlalu membosankan. ,

Ini ada bab selanjutnya dari _Captured in His Eyes. _Semoga kalian suka.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milikku.... hail Masashi-sensei!!!!

Warning: kalau kalian pikir akan melihat Itachi langsung jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan sebaliknya, kalian salah. Semuanya akan bermula agak kasar, tapi..! Bunga pun bisa mekar di atas salju yang dingin, saya tahu itu dari Jerman. X)

* * *

"SAKUUURAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto berlari ke arah tepi jurang, lalu ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam. Sesaat ia melihat senyum Sakura yang memandang ke arahnya dalam lilitan Orochimaru saat mereka berdua terus jauh ke bawah. Lalu mereka tertelan dalam kegelapan.

"TIIIIDAAAAK!! SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Naruto mencoba untuk terjun, tetapi ada seseorang yang menahannya.

"Jangan gegabah Naruto!"

"Lepaskan aku Kakashi-sensei!"

"Dengar dulu Naruto!"

"Aku harus menolong Sakura!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto akhirnya terdiam. Ia tidak percaya yang barusan ia lihat. Guru Kakashi memang orang yang santai, suka telat, dalam opini Naruto: terlalu berbelit-belit dan kadang pilih kasih antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat gurunya semarah itu.

"Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu. Percayalah padaku, aku pernah kehilangan seorang teman yang sangat berharga, dan itu pada saat aku akhirnya dekat dengan orang itu. Aku akan pergi menolong Sakura, tetapi jurang ini terlalu dalam. Sedikit kesalahan bisa fatal akibatnya. Dan jika kita kehilangan Sakura... aku tidak mau menambah korban lagi. Kamu mengerti Naruto?"

Naruto menunduk. Wajahnya sedih dan kedua mata birunya mulai meneteskan air mata. Guru Kakashi mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku mati? Aku akan terjun, mencari dan mencoba selamatkan Sakura. Kamu juga punya teman yang belum kamu selamatkan 'kan?"

Naruto melihat Ino dan Hinata mendekat ke arahnya, kedua kunoichi itu berlinangan air mata, terutama Ino yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Di dekat gerbang barat ia bisa melihat guru Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, dan Kiba pergi mengejar empat orang yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

_Terulang lagi semuanya... hanya saja kali ini lebih buruk. Sasuke... kenapa kamu mengulangi perbuatanmu? Kenapa meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah berkorban untukmu? Apa Konoha, aku, Sakura, guru Kakashi, dan teman-teman yang lainnya sudah tidak ada artinya lagi? Kenapa kamu mengorbankan semua yang menyayangimu demi orang yang kamu benci? Apa balas dendam pantas mendapat semua ini?_

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Kakashi menaikkan ikat kepalanya. Sharingan-nya kelihatan.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Pria berambut perak itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tolong bawa Sakura kembali."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Percayalah padaku, tetapi percayalah juga pada Sakura. Dia bukan shinobi yang lemah."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu berlari ke arah gerbang barat, mengejar teman-temannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk pulang ke Konoha hari ini dengan semua anggota timnya!

Kakashi tersenyum di belakang kain yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia sangat mempercayai semua muridnya. Ia sesaat berbicara pada Ino dan Hinata dan meminta mereka untuk menolong Shino, Lee, dan Tenten mengalahkan para shinobi Otogakure yang tersisa. Setelah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan Sakura dan melihat mereka berlari kembali ke dalam medan pertempuran, ia merapalkan beberapa segel dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengumpulkan cakra di kedua telapak kakinya. Setelah memastikan cakranya cukup kuat untuk menahannya, ia melangkah ke tepi jurang lalu berlari menuruni sisinya.

Semoga belum terlambat!

---

Sakura mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata yang terbata-bata dan tidak jelas. Itachi memandangnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, seolah-olah kelakuan Sakura kelihatan menarik.

Akhirnya terdengar kalimat yang jelas. "Bisa lepaskan aku nggak?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi melepaskan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu merintih kesakitan sambil mengusap pantatnya sebentar. Terdengar tawa mengejek di depan mereka.

"Nampaknya Itachi nggak punya bakat meladeni para wanita ya? Itu sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Si Pengguna Jurus Dengan Sempurna tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan baik."

"Aku melakukan apa yang ia minta Deidara. Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya. Kita sebentar lagi akan menginterogasikannya."

"Hm, aku hanya mengutarakan pendapat. Tetapi melihat kamu menggendong cewek dengan lembut memang sesuatu _tidak biasa aku lihat setiap hari_," Deidara tertawa lalu duduk di atas sebuah kursi, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang menurut Sakura agak mirip dengan model rambut Ino. Sakura langsung tahu kalau orang ini laki-laki.

Sekarang Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan ini tidak punya jendela. Hanya disinari lampu yang tergantung di atas kepala mereka. Di sekitar Sakura ada beberapa kursi dan di depan hanya ada satu kursi yang di atas sandarannya bergantungan beberapa tali. Melalui insting medisnya, Sakura bisa tahu kalau di dalam ruangan ini pernah ada beberapa orang tewas. Masih tercium sedikit bau amis.

_Sempurna. Tempat ini tidak kalah dengan neraka. Tinggal lautan apinya saja._

Tiba-tiba Itachi mencengkeram lengan Sakura dan memaksanya bangun. Sakura yang tahu kalau berlaku cengeng dan lemah hanya akan menambah buruk keadaan, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit pada kedua lututnya saat berjalan tertatih-tatih ketika Itachi menyeretnya ke kursi yang di tengah. Itachi mendudukkan Sakura dengan paksa di atasnya. Tangannya melakukan beberapa segel. Tali-tali itu seketika melilit dan mengikat Sakura. Cakra Sakura yang mulai ia kumpulkan beberapa saat lalu, langsung menghilang. Sakura merasa jurus ini mirip jurus rahasia yang ia gunakan pada Kabuto. Sakura sedikit tersenyum frustasi. Sudah dua kali ia dililit hari ini dan saat itu juga ia berada dalam ambang maut.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya masuk. Pandangan yang mereka lontarkan pada Sakura terlihat beda-beda. Seseorang yang diduga Sakura sebagai Zetsu karena ia yang paling aneh di antara semua, memandangnya dengan lapar. Seorang pria yang mulutnya tertutup kain seperti guru Kakashi memendangnya acuh tak acuh.

_Matanya aneh. Lalu aku merasakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh orang ini. _Analisis Sakura.

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang memakai kalung segitiga di dalam lingkaran. Rambutnya yang lurus mencapai bahu. Ia tersenyum kejam ke arah Sakura. Ia terlihat tidak sabaran untuk memulai interogasinya. Sakura mencoba menahan rasa takutnya. Yang terakhir masuk adalah seseorang dengan wajah hiu, berbadan besar dengan pedang yang sangat besar pula.

"Mana Tobi?" tanya Deidara dengan satu kaki terlipat di atas lututnya yang lain. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya di atas sandaran kursi.

"Lho? Dia nggak ada di sini?" ejek pria yang berkalung.

Deidara terlihat kesal. "Zetsu! Cepat lihat dimana si Bodoh itu sekarang!"

Sakura mengira Zetsu marah atas perintah kasar Deidara padanya karena ia berdiri mematung selama beberapa detik tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, tetapi kemudian ia berbicara.

"Aku bertemu Tobi di dekat sini, di selatan sejauh dua km. Dia bilang dia lagi tersesat. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai."

Sakura lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya Zetsu bertemu Tobi sementara ia ada disini, dibanding memperhatikan reaksi Deidara.

"Dasar nggak berguna! Orang seperti itu menggantikan Sasori?!"

Sakura terkejut medengar perkataan Deidara. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba diperhatikan oleh Itachi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dengan satu lengan yang digantung di atas celah jubahnya seperti orang yang lagi melewatkan waktu dengan santai.

"Seandainya ia nggak kuat dan diakui ketua, aku sudah mengusir orang itu jauh-jauh! Udah sifatnya yang goblok! Nggak hormat ama senior!" Deidara nggak henti-hentinya memaki.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah yang terlihat membosankan, atau seidaknya itu yang dilihat Sakura.

Deidara memalingkan mukanya dari Itachi sambil mendengus kesal. Selain dia, para anggota yang lainnya berdiri di sekeliling Sakura. Itachi mendekat padanya lalu mengajaknya bicara. Jantung Sakura berdegup tak karuan karena rasa takut. Tetapi ia mencoba menahannya dan tidak memperlihatkannya di depan para anggota Akatsuki.

"Sebelum kita mulai, kami akan memberimu dua pilihan," kata Itachi dengan wajah tanpa emosi.

"Terima kasih sudah bersikap adil. Akan aku ringankan beban kalian semua. Bunuh saja aku sekarang," ujar Sakura dengan suara sedikit bergetar, setidaknya ia senang suaranya terdengar sedikit berani melebihi perkiraannya.

"Wow! Dia langsung memilih Zetsu padahal dia nggak ada dalam daftar pilihan," ujar seseorang di belakang. Selain Itachi, semua menoleh ke belakang. Terutama Deidara.

"Kebodohan apa kali ini yang kamu lakukan?" Deidara menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Aduh Deidara-senpai, jangan marah begitu. Tobi anak baik kok," terlihat seorang pria dengan topeng aneh masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kalau begitu cepat duduk! Kita baru mulai!"

"Anu... Deidara-senpai?"

"Apa?!"

"Iiiihhh serem," Tobi mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cepat bilang!"

Tobi menggaruk kepalanya dengan gugup. "Baru saja ketua memberitahuku misi yang selanjutnya. Aku sudah mencatatnya sih, tetapi catatanya hilang dalam perjalanan kesini. Dan aku lupa misinya seperti apa."

Para anggota yang lainnya tahu, kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini Deidara akan meledak, memakai tanah liat atau tidak. Deidara mengejar Tobi sampai keluar. Semua yang memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua orang itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah datangnya sebuah suara tawa.

Sakura yang terikat di atas sebuah kursi masih tertawa kecil. Tetapi senyumnya langsung menghilang saat melihat pandangan para anggota Akatsuki. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih dan putus asa.

"Jadi, kami akan memberikan kamu dua pilihan," lanjut Itachi seolah-olah nggak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. "Hidan sangat ahli dalam penyiksaan. Dan aku punya..." ia menutup kedua mata Sharingannya, tetapi sebelum ia melanjutkan, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Mangekyou Sharingan. Sharingan level tertinggi yang bisa dimiliki oleh seorang anggota klan Uchiha. Memiliki tiga jurus: Amaterasu, Susanoo, dan Tsukiyomi yang telah kamu pakai pada adikmu Sasuke Uchiha sebanyak dua kali."

Semua tertegun mendengar perkataan Sakura. Gadis itu sekarang menatap lurus ke arah mata merah milik orang yang telah memberikan masa lalu dan masa depan yang buruk pada orang yang paling dicintai Sakura. Itachi masih berwajah tanpa ekspresi, tetapi ada kobaran aneh dalam kedua matanya saat Sakura berbicara tadi.

"Aku terkesan," Itachi menutup kedua matanya. Dahi Kisame berkerut. Tidak bisa dibilang angkat alis sejak ia nggak punya alis.

"Kalau aku nggak salah kamu adalah Sakura Haruno, shinobi Konoha, tingkat Chuunin, murid khusus didikan Hokage kelima, anggota tim di bawah pengawasan Kakashi Hatake, si ninja peniru, dengan para anggota yang lain, si 'Kyuubi' Naruto Uzumaki dan Sai, bekas anggota ANBU 'Ne' yang menggantikan Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura tersenyum pasrah. "Tepat. Apa kalian juga sampai tahu hobi dan makanan favouritku?"

"Itachi! Kita langsung interogasi kunoichi menyebalkan ini dengan caraku! Nampaknya kita terlalu diremehkan!" Hidan menarik sebuah senjata tajam dari kantong jubahnya, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Tanpa memilih metode interogasi yang kita tawarkan, kunoichi ini sudah mau berbicara pada kita."

"Itu menurutmu," Hidan menarik tangannya kembali, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia terdiam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Saat Itachi yang menatap matanya berpaling darinya, napas Hidan menjadi tersengal-sengal. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jadi? Kamu mau memilih apa?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar.

Sakura sudah memilih. Lebih baik siksaan fisik daripada mental. "Interogasi dengan cara Hidan-san."

* * *

Dan saya akan tersiksa kalau para pembaca mulai demo tentang betapa tidak bermutunya ceritaku...

Hehe bercanda.

Oh ya, Cherry89, boleh kok save cerita ini. Saya pun save fanfic-fanfic kesukaan saya. Terima kasih juga untuk semuanyaaaaaaaaaa yang review fanfic saya semuanya. Saya suka! :)

Selamat menikmati liburan kalian di _home sweet home_ Indonesia. Hiks, saya kangen kampung halamanku.


	8. Doa dan Harapan Terakhir

**Doa dan Harapan Terakhir**

Saya akhirnya kembali. Waduh… lebih lama daripada yang saya janjikan. Tapi bulan-bulan terakhir menjadi saat-saat yang berat. Selain adaptasi dan banyak urusan yang harus saya selesaikan, tapi dari segala penjuru datangnya masalah… Salah satunya ya kecelakaan dengan kaki kiri saya. Selalu terjadi sesuatu. Dan terkahir ini 2 kecelakkan berturut-turut di bulan yang sama. Untungnya saya akan sembuh…

Cuacanya juga amboi disini. Musim panas yang seperti musim dingin bagi saya. Saya mulai takut pada musim dingin… ^_^! Yah saya juga lagi menulis sebuah buku, ideku sendiri. Tapi saya nggak begitu percaya diri, jadi nggak semangat sih. Saya cuma menulis untuk diri saya sendiri. Oke silahkan menikmati bab ini, kalian pantas mendapatkannya. Nanti kalau ada kesalahan tulis akan saya perbaiki. Dan karena begitu setia menunggu, saya taruh spoiler kecil di profil saya. Supaya kalian tahu apa yang akan datang. X3

Lagu yang saya dengar saat menulis bab ini: 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto doooooooong!!!

* * *

Kakuzu memperdengarkan sebuah dengusan yang mirip tawa, tetapi wajah Hidan tiba-tiba terlihat lebih bersemangat. Itachi duduk di atas kursi, kembali dengan wajah tenang.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan jika kamu mencoba mempermainkanku," Hidan menarik sebuah kunai dari kantong jubahnya.

Sakura memandangnya dengan heran. Ia mengira Hidan akan mengeluarkan senjata yang lebih seram dibanding tadi, tetapi nyatanya ia hanya menarik sebuah kunai. Bagai dapat mampu membaca pikiran Sakura, ia mendesis, "Kunai aja sudah cukup kok."

Ia sekarang berdiri di depan Sakura. Kunoichi bermata zamrud itu memandangnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan si 'Kyuubi'?"

Sakura menunduk. Ia sudah memprediksi hal ini. Mereka ingin menggunakannya sebagai umpan demi mendapatkan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Hanya teman se-tim."

"Tapi dia dekat 'kan denganmu?"

Sakura mengankat wajahnya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku memilih Zetsu."

Wajah Hidan terlihat bengis. Ia mencengkeram rambut Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. "Sudah kubilang jangan main-main denganku atau aku akan mengajarkan kamu bagaimana kemarahan dewa Jashin itu!"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia menutup rapat kedua matanya. Melihat itu kesabaran Hidan akhirnya meledak seperti Deidara barusan. Sakura terkejut saat melihat Hidan menusuk tangannya sendiri dan menumpahkan darahnya ke lantai. Ia lalu menggambar sebuah simbol di lantai dengan kakinya menggunakan darah yang ia tumpahkan tadi, kemudian menggores pipi Sakura dengan kunainya dan menjilati darah itu sekali. Seketika itu kulitnya berubah.

"Kuberi kesempatan terakhir. Beritahu kami, apa ada jaminan si 'Kyuubi akan datang kesini sendirian begitu kami mengirim surat mengenaimu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Hidan menjadi tambah kesal. "Kalau begitu beritahu kami, siapa yang akan ditolong si 'Kyuubi' begitu kami menangkap orang itu? Atau kasih tahu kami bagaimana sistem keamanan Konoha."

Sakura tahu jawaban semua pertanyaan itu. Ia teringat Hinata, Sasuke, Guru Kakashi dan guru Iruka. Mungkin dirinya sendiri. Gaara aja sudah membuat Naruto menempuh bahaya besar walaupun mereka cuma bertemu beberapa kali aja dulu. Dan sebagai murid khusus Tsunade ia tentu tahu sistem keamanan Konoha itu bagaimana. Karena ia sendiri sering menyelinap ke luar desa untuk mencari informasi mengenai Orochimaru setelah menghafal sistem keamanan Konoha yang tertulis dalam dokumen-dokumen penting milik gurunya secara diam-diam. Walau begitu ia menolak untuk memberitahunya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah," Hidan menusuk tangannya sendiri.

Sakura merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tangan kirinya yang terikat ke belakang. Ia berteriak.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Sakura masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tetapi air matanya berlinang, menuruni wajahnya yang pucat. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Keras kepala rupanya?" Hidan menusuk pahanya.

Kembali Sakura berteriak, kali ini lebih keras.

_Oh para dewa! Berapa orang yang sudah mengalami hal yang sama disini? Sendirian di dalam penderitaan seperti aku._

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran dirinya yang lain di dalam kepalanya.

'Sakura! Tegarlah! Aku bersamamu! Ayo kita lewati semua ini.'

'Aku takut. Aku merindukan yang lainnya. Aku belum mau mati!'

'Aku tahu, tapi kita tidak mungkin menyeret Naruto atau yang lainnya ke dalam bahaya 'kan?'

'Tidak.'

'Kalau begitu dalam penderitaan ini, berpeganglah pada hal yang paling membuatmu tegar.'

_Sasuke..._

"Hei dengar nggak? Apa rasa sakitnya masih kurang?" Hidan berharap Sakura akan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat jawaban yang sama yang diberikan kunoichi itu padanya dari tadi. Ia terkejut melihat Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Hidan kembali menujuk tangannya. Sakura berteriak kesakitan, tetapi kali ini ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sa- Sasuke..."

"Masih belum cukup?"

Kembali Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya berjatuhan ke atas lantai yang dingin. Darah Hidan hampir menyentuh kakinya. Hidan mulai tidak sabaran. Kali ini ia menusuk lebih dalam dan dua kali.

"Sasuke..."

Kunai ditancapkan kembali ke tangan, menembus.

Sakura berteriak dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Hiks... Sasuke..."

"Dari tadi ngomong Sasuke terus! Emangnya itu doamu ya? Mau memperlihatkan seberapa kuatnya keyakinanmu? Tetapi doamu nggak akan menang dari doaku!"

Sakura membuka kedua mata hijaunya. Menatap lurus ke mata Hidan.

"Semoga Sasuke sehat selalu..."

Hidan berteriak frustasi. Ia seperti ditantang dalam menentukan siapa yang keyakinannya paling kuat. Ia sekarang menusuk bahunya berulang kali berharap bisa membungkam mulut cewek itu.

"Semoga Sasuke kembali ke Konoha..."

Tiga tusukan.

"Semoga Sasuke selalu ditemani orang-orang yang baik..."

Lima tusukan.

"Semoga Sasuke mendapat kedamaian..."

Delapan tusukan.

"Semoga... Sasuke menemukan apa yang terbaik baginya..."

Kali ini Hidan tidak menghentikan tangannya.

"Semoga..." Sakura terdiam. Hidan tersenyum puas, tetapi Sakura melanjutkan. "Semoga... Sasuke... akhirnya bahagia..."

Hidan berteriak marah, hendak menusuk dadanya, tetapi tangannya dihentikan oleh Itachi.

"Sudah cukup Hidan. Kunoichi ini tidak ada gunanya jika dibunuh sekarang," ujar Itachi dengan suara monoton-nya.

"Itu menurutmu!" desis Hidan marah.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku," mata Sharingan Itachi yang berwarna merah menyala berbahaya. Itu membuat Hidan mundur sedikit. Ia melemparkan satu pandangan ke arah Sakura yang sudah pingsan. Tidak ada yang menyela Itachi saat ia berjalan lambat ke arah Sakura, melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat kunoichi itu lalu mengendongnya ke arah pintu.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak besar kepala Itachi. Kulihat kau tiba-tiba jadi _lembut_. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh hati pada gadis itu," ujar Hidan dengan nada sinis.

Itachi berbalik ke arahnya. Ia masih menggendong Sakura dengan tenang.

"Kau sebaiknya hati-hati Hidan... bisa-bisa kau mati konyol karena kehabisan darah dengan membunuh orang menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu. Dan bersihkan ruangan ini sebelum para tawanan yang ingin kita interogasi besok-besok tidak mati tercekik mencium bau amis yang kau tinggalkan disini," Itachi pun beranjak dari tempat itu dengan tenang.

Kisame sedikit menahan tawanya saat Hidan mengepalkan tangannya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu yang tidak bersih oleh darah Hidan. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana Hidan mengepel sebuah ruangan, tetapi sayangnya ia mendengar panggilan sang Ketuanya.

Tidak jauh dari Kisame, Zetsu tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil yang dijanjikan sehari penuh ke taman ria. Ia bisa merasakan akan datang sesuatu yang amat menarik. Ia mengenali nama yang diucapkan Sakura barusan. Dan seperti benang merah yang menyala yang menghubungkan semuanya, ia bisa meraskan kalau akan terjadi sesuatu. Sasuke, Itachi, kunoichi itu dan si kyuubi, semua ada hubungannya. Tontonan menarik seperti ini tidak boleh ia lewati, hal itu sangat menghiburnya selain makanan enak.

---

Kakashi tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Ia sudah menyelusuri dasar jurang selama lebih dari dua jam tetapi ia tidak menemukan baik Sakura maupun Orochimaru. Ia sangat heran... tubuh atau mayat tidak akan menghilang begitu saja! Ia tidak banyak membuang-buang waktu dan men-summon Pakkun.

"Ada tugas apa kali ini Kakashi?" tanya anjing yang selalu kelihatan capek itu.

"Bisakah kamu mengidentifikasikan bau yang ada di daerah sekitar?" tanya Kakashi.

Pakkun mengendus-ngendus daerah sekitarnya. Ia semakin penasaran saat mengendus sebuah batu besar, "Ini…"

Kakashi menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kakashi bau ini seperti bau yang tertinggal di bajumu setelah kamu pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari sebelum Tsunade kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi Hokage…"

Kakashi menurunkan kepalanya sedikit, menggambarkan wajah Naruto dan sang Hokage di dalam kepalanya jika seandainya ia memberitahukan penemuanya barusan.

"Ini sangat gawat…"

---

Sasuke melompati semua pohon yang ada di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar keluhan Karin karena bekas teman-temannya yang dari Konoha masih mengejarnya, dan ia mendengar Suigetsu yang mencoba membuat Karin yang manja lebih sebal lagi. Ia bisa menduga Karin yang ingin sekali menampar Suigetsu, tetapi tim Ular sedang sibuk melarikan diri dari para pengganggu. Tapi hanya satu hal yang Sasuke tidak bisa lakukan sekarang… mengusir bayangan Sakura dari benaknya. Padahal ia seharusnya tidak memikirkan dia sekarang. Tidak sekarang, begitulah yang ia putuskan.

---

Sakura kembali sadar dengan rasa sakit yang menyengat di bahu dan tanganya. Tapi ia tidak ada semangat maupun tenaga untuk menghilangkan seluruh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia lagi berbaring lesu dan tidak berdaya di atas selimut kotor yang sebelumnya. Jadi ia kembali di dalam ruangan dimana ia ditahan.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena rasa perih yang ia rasakan disebabkan debu yang menempel pada selimut itu. Saat ia bisa melihat lebih jelas, ia melihat sepasang kaki di depannya. Ia bertaruh atas nyawanya kalau itu adalah Itachi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sakura menjawab cepat agar Itachi segera meninggalkannya. Ia hanya ingin sendirian.

"Sangat baik…"

"Hm…" Itachi tidak bergerak.

Sakura kembali menutup kedua matanya. Apa maunya Akatsuki yang satu ini?

"Minumlah."

Sakura merasakan tangan Itachi yang hangat mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyangganya pada dinding di belakangnya. Mangkuk kayu berisi air bersih diterima Sakura dengan senang hati. Ia sangat lapar dan kehausan.

Setelah minum habis semuanya, ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Terima kasih-"

Sebelum Sakura bisa selesai berbicara, Itachi memotongnya.

"Di sampingmu ada makanan. Pastikan kamu membaik dan kembali ke kondisi semula. Jika kamu terluka, hal ini tidak akan menguntungkan bagi kami," setelah berkata, Itachi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam kegelapan.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan melihat makanan yang disediakan buatnya. Buah-buahan, roti, semangkuk nasi dan sebuah pil suplemen cakra. Dengan sisa tenaga ia menarik nampan itu dan mulai makan.

Ia menganalisa keadaanya. Ia terjebak dan ditahan oleh sekumpulan kriminal yang paling berbahaya yang ada di dunia ninja. Ia terluka, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dililit rasa sakit, ia lelah dan ia sendirian di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dingin. Jauh dari kampung halamannya, keluarga dan teman-temanya. Ia tidak punya seorang kekasih dan ia tidak ada semangat hidup.

Sakura menurunkan apel yang barusan digigitnya. Ia memandang kedua tangannya yang sedikit terluka dalam cahaya matahari yang redup, menandakan kalau malam akan segera datang. Lalu ia menangis sendu, menumpahkan semua air matanya, sambil memeluk dirinya kuat-kuat.

* * *

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, 'semuanya akan terasa paling buruk sebelum semuanya membaik' dan saya sangat mempercayainya. Semoga bab kali ini tidak terlalu sadis buat kalian.... Katakan saja dalam review apa saya harus sensor beberapa adegan untuk ke depannya. Sampai nanti pada bab selanjutnya. Bagi yang ingin baca spoiler kecilnya, ada di profil saya. Silahkan review kalau kalian mau. ^_^ Sampai nanti.


	9. Awan Merah

**Awan Merah**

Akhirnya update juga… semoga kalian suka.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Beware of the attacks of the annoying Karin. =_=

* * *

Sakura terbangun seketika saat mendengar suara ledakan di luar. Lalu ia mendengar suara Kisame saat ia membuka pintu.

"Deidara harus berhenti memarahi Tobi menggunakan bahan peledak!"

Kisame masuk diikuti Itachi, dan Sakura langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Hei Kunoichi berambut pink. Ini sarapanmu," Kisame melempar sebuah nampan dengan sedikit makanan ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menangkapnya.

"Dan cepatlah," gerutu Kisame dan ia langsung pergi keluar, meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura di dalam ruangan itu berdua.

Sakura dengan senang melahap sarapannya. Ia seharusnya memeriksa dulu apa di dalamnya ada racun, tapi ia sangat lapar dan ia butuh tenaga untuk menyembuhkan dirinya. Lagipula ia tidak ada semangat hidup… masa bodoh mereka mau melakukan apa.

Ruangan itu terasa sangat sepi sekarang. Saat menyadari itu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya karena ia penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Itachi. Ia mendapati Itachi menyangga punggunya pada dinding dan memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang kosong. Sakura memakan sebuah apel sambil memperhatikan Itachi dengan saksama karena bagaimana pun juga Itachi adalah kakaknya Sasuke…

_Rambutnya panjang. Tapi hitam seperti Sasuke. Tinggi… tapi Sasuke sekarang hampir setinggi dia… Dan ia terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi justru ninja seperti itu yang paling berbahaya… Dan ia selalu memperlihatkan sharingannya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa matanya saat sharingannya tidak ada…_

Sakura terus makan sambil menatap mata Itachi, lalu ia seketika sadar kalau Itachi melakukan hal yang sama. Sesaat ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergerumuh di dalam dirinya. Seperti ombak yang datangnya tiba-tiba. Ia mulai panik, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

_Berpalinglah! Ayo cepat berpalinglah! Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu!? _Sakura sendiri tidak berpaling karena jika ia melakukan itu, ia seperti memperlihatkan kalau ia menyadari telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu. _Aduh masih juga menatapku..! _Sakura menelan gumpalan roti nasi kepal yang barusan dikunyahnya. Lama-kelamaan makanannya habis dan ia mulai tambah panik karena tidak tahu harus harus menyibukkan dirinya dengan apa. Ia mulai makan dengan pelan sambil tidak berpaling. Itachi tidak bergerak, dan jika seandainya ia tidak mengedipkan matanya ia terlihat seperti patung. Makin lama tatapannya terasa menusuk bagi Sakura, dan ia merasa sedikit sengsara. Sakura merasa seperti lubang yang sedang digali dalam-dalam untuk memperlihatkan apa yang disembunyikan jauh di dalam tanah…

Saat Sakura menghabiskan makanannya ia masih juga menatap Itachi. Ia mulai penasaran siapa yang akan menghentikan kontak mata ini duluan. Tapi ia berharap itu terjadi secepatnya. Tidak enak merasa tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Itachi tiba-tiba berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan Sakura yang terkejut atas gerakan itu makin merapat ke dinding.

_Apa yang akan dilakukannya!?_

Lalu di saat yang tidak tepat, dirinya yang lain muncul, 'Hei, kamu belum mengaku kalau Itachi itu tampan.'

_Tidak sekarang!!_

Itachi makin dekat…

'Ayo ngaku, aku nggak suka lho kalau kamu nggak mengaku sesuatu. Karena aku tetap tahu semuanya. Tidak baik membohongi diri sendiri.'

_Aduh tolong tidak sekarang!!_

Itachi berdiri di depannya. Tenang. Sakura ingin sekali merasa tenang seperti dia sekarang. Tapi ia malah panik seperti tikus kecil yang ada di hadapan seekor kucing, atau musang, mungkin lebih cocok.

'Ngaku saja dan aku akan pergi.'

_Pergi saja!!_

'Ngaku saja.'

_Pergi!!!_

'Ngaku.'

Itachi sekarang membungkuk. Tangannya hampir meraih Sakura… Kunoichi itu menutup rapat kedua matanya dengan pasrah.

_Baik! Baik!! Aku ngaku dia tampan! Mungkin lebih tampan daripada Sasuke!_

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, terkejut atas apa yang barusan ia pikirkan, dan merasakan Itachi mencengkeram lengannya, memaksakannya untuk bangun. Tubuhnya meledak dalam rasa sakit dan refleks Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

Itachi tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan menyeret Sakura keluar. Di luar ia mendorong Sakura agar ia berjalan di depannya. Di lorong mereka berpapasan dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Ini peta lokasi dimana jinchuuriki nekomata itu berada…" Kakuzu memberikan Hidan secarik kertas.

"Terus kamu apakan informan itu?" Hidan tersenyum kejam sambil memasukkan kertas itu ke sakunya.

"Sudah kueksekusi. Dia seorang mata-mata yang sedang buron. Jadi untung buatku," saat itu Kakuzu menyadari kehadiran Itachi.

Hidan mengikuti pandangan partnernya, lalu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan benci dan Sakura dengan geram. Tapi ia melewati mereka dengan diam. Setelah berpapasan, Sakura tidak mendengar mereka bicara.

Itachi tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya Sakura dan menyeretnya. Kunoichi itu sekarang lebih fokus menahan rasa sakitnya daripada melihat sekeliling dan bertanya-tanya kemana Itachi membawanya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Itachi membukanya, menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam. Ia melepaskan Sakura dan gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas _Futon _(C.P: tempat tidur di Jepang kalau nggak salah namanya _Futon_.)

"Ini kamar barumu," jawab Itachi monoton saat Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia dibawa kesini.

"Kamar baru..?" Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Sembuhkan dirimu. Di belakang ada kamar mandi. Tapi jangan coba-coba melarikan diri. Tempat ini penuh segel rahasia dan jutsu pengintai. Dan Zetsu pasti akan tahu kalau kamu selangkah lebih dari tempat ini."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini ada kertas gulung. Aku ingin kamu menulis seperti apa yang tertulis dalam kertas ini," Itachi melemparkan keduanya ke pangkuan Sakura. "Jangan lupa cap dengan darahmu. Shishou-mu cukup pintar untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kami benar-benar menyekapmu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sengsara kalau harus membuat gurunya sedih. Tapi ia tidak ada pilihan lain… Ia mengangguk sekali lagi.

Itachi meninggalkannya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah keadaan sedikit membaik… setidaknya ia tidak lagi harus tidur di atas lantai batu yang membuatnya pegal-pegal… Ia bangun pelan dan menendang kertas gulung itu jauh-jauh. Sekarang ia tidak ingin menulis surat permintaan itu, ia mau mandi dulu.

---

Naruto meninju tanah. Hujan mengguyur deras di sekeliling mereka. Ia mendesis dan menggeram, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas kepalan tangannya yang kotor dari tanah yang becek. Hinata berlutut dan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Pakaiannya menjadi kotor seperti halnya dengan Naruto, tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan lembut ia mengangkat bahunya Naruto dan membuatnya menatapnya.

"H-hinata… semua sahabatku…" Naruto terlihat sedih, air matanya mengalir bercampur air hujan, seperti waktu ia masih kecil dan dibenci seluruh desa.

Hinata memeluk Naruto yang mengusap-usap pipinya di atas bahu kunoichi yang dicintainya. Tangis Naruto akhirnya pecah.

"Pertama Sasuke… sekarang Sakura! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa?!" Ia menatap Kakashi yang berjongkok di sampingnya sekarang.

Kakashi dan Hinata membantu Naruto yang hilang semangatnya untuk bangun.

"Naruto… Mereka masih hidup. Sakura dan Sasuke. Kamu akan mendapatkan mereka kembali. Kami akan membantumu," Kakashi tersenyum.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi ke teman-temannya sekelilingnya yang tersenyum menghibur. Naruto kembali mendapatkan semangatnya.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Aku berjanji."

---

"Iiihhhhh!!! Bajuku basah semua!" gerutu Karin jengkel.

"Itu cuma hujan Karin," ujar Suigetsu dengan nada sebal.

"Untung buatmu! Kamu `kann bisa berubah jadi air! Aku kann perempuan! Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke kalau rambutku berantakan terus?! teriak Karin ke arah Suigetsu.

Tim ular masuk ke dalam penginapan yang mereka pilih. Berkat hujan dan sharingannya Sasuke, mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran para ninja Konoha. Mereka memesan dua kamar (satu untuk para cowok dan satu untuk Karin, walaupun ia merayu Sasuke untuk sekamar dengannya) lalu mereka menuju ke atas.

"Ini kamarmu Karin," Suigetsu membuka kamar nomer 12 untuknya sambil nyengir, tetapi ia langsung menyadari kalau Karin sedang tidak mendengarnya.

"Sasuke kita berendam bersama-sama di permandian air panas yuk? Ada satu kolam khusus untuk para pasangan kekasih…" Karin mengedipkan matanya sambil memainkan bibirnya, tetapi Sasuke langsung membanting pintu kamar nomer 11 di depan hidungnya (C.P: XD rasakan!!!).

Suigetsu tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena pose Karin langsung kaku saat melihat sikap dingin Sasuke. Satu tamparan cukup untuk menghentikannya. Juugo hanya berdiri diam menonton semua itu, lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar nomer 11.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke berendam di permandian air panas yang ada di tingkat bawah. Sendirian tentunya. Ia bahkan memperingati dengan nada mengancam semua rekan timnya untuk tidak mengganggunya sampai ia kembali ke kamar. Karin tidak senang mendengarnya. Pertama ia jadinya tidak bisa berendam bersama Sasuke, kedua, sekarang ia sedang menunggu di atas dengan rambut basah kuyup. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan Karin yang menendang Suigetsu, yang tertawa melihat Karin mulai bersin-bersin.

Saat berendam Sasuke akhirnya bisa bersantai sedikit. Ia seharusnya menyusun rencana untuk membunuh Itachi, tetapi yang malah mengisi pikirannya adalah Sakura. Sakura yang mengecup keningnya sebelum jatuh bersama Orochimaru.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mulai membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam aliran emosi yang pelan-pelan mengisi relung hatinya yang dingin dan gelap sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia mulai megakui penampilan Sakura yang tambah mengagumkan baginya. Pikiran itu juga pertama kali datang saat pertemuan pertama mereka sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha. Dan Sakura telah menunjukkan kalau ia pantas menjadi muridnya Tsunade, seperti yang diberitahu Kabuto.

Sasuke tidak bisa percaya Sakura bisa sampai mengorbankan dirinya deminya. Seandainya ia tidak begitu bencinya kepada Itachi, ia pasti pergi menolongnya.

Tidak… kebencian lebih besar daripada rasa peduli.

Tapi… saat itu, saat Sakura jatuh, untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak begitu yakin. Ia hampir saja meloncat mengejar Sakura sendainya Karin tidak menyeretnya dari tempat itu karena para ninja Konoha hampir saja berhasil menyerang mereka.

Sakura… apa dia sudah mati…?

Sasuke menggeram dan mencoba sekuat tenaga melupakan kunoichi itu, tetapi setelah beberapa menit Sasuke kembali menggeram dan langsung bangkit. Air panasnya berombak kemana-mana. Sharingannya bersinar serius.

"Kamu sebaiknya tidak mati Sakura… dan kalau kamu masih hidup…"

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar, hanya berpakaian sebuah handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan histeris dan ngilernya Karin dan pandangan heran Suigetsu yang sedang main kartu dengan Juugo.

"Ada perubahan rencana."

---

"Fuuuuwwwwaaaaaa!!" Sakura memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat setelah menyiram dirinya dengan seember air dingin. Airnya bersih, tapi dingin sekali. Atau Sakura yang masih merasa kedinginan dari suhu ruangan tawanan itu?

Setelah mandi dingin ia keluar dan menutupi pintunya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berpakaian lalu tidur di bawah selimut hangat-

Sakura pucat pasi dan terkejut mendapati seseorang menyangga punggungya pada dinding dengan dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, di samping pintu kamar mandi. Refleks Sakura mengangkat tinjunya lalu-

Semua terasa lambat bagi Sakura, seperti terjadi dalam _slow motion_ padahal kejadian itu hanya berselang beberapa detik. Tinjunya Sakura dihentikan begitu mudah oleh Itachi. Shannaro tidak ada pengaruhnya di depan seorang shinobi yang bisa mengendalikan cakra besar seorang lawan. Itachi membuka tangannya, dan hanya dengan telapak tangan ia mengalirkan tinju yang berisi cakra Sakura ke arah bawah. Lantainya bergoyang dan bergerumuh sedikit seperti gempa tapi cakra itu akhirnya menghilang.

Sakura kaget. Ia tidak bisa percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Kekuatannya seperti tanah yang menghantam dimainkan Itachi dengan mudah. Lembut dan tidak ada kekuatan yang terbuang-buang.

Itachi mengankat tangannya dan tubuh Sakura yang lemah berputar. Ia jatuh, berbaring di lantai. Mata hijau zamrudnya bertatapan dengan sharingan merah.

_Mati aku…_

_

* * *

_

Review! :3


	10. Kesepakatan

**Kesepakatan**

Saya: (Mengendap-endap kembali, tetapi ditangkap Kisame di belakang leher.)

Kisame: Kirain sudah mati. Dari mana saja heh? Lihat tuh, banyak sekali review… cerita ini sudah berdebu di pojok websit ini yang paling gelap. Darimana saja heh? Bahkan aku sudah sampai nggak muncul lagi di cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Saya: T~T Gomen Kisame-sama… anu banyak tugas, kuliah, kerja, kunjungan di tahun baru yang sudah saya tunggu selama dua tahun. Ampun Kisame-sama.

Naruto: Oi, Sakura sudah mati.

Aku: Nggak mungkin! Mana?

Naruto: (Menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sudah menjadi tengkorak berdebu di kamar tempat ia disekap oleh Akatsuki.)

Saya: Tidak! Sakura-chan! Maafkan penulis bodoh ini! (Menangis lebay memeluk tengkorak Sakura yang berdebu.)

Naruto: Kalau begini terus bisa-bisanya cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya terlebih dahulu tamat daripada fanfic bodoh ini.

Saya: (Mengguncang-guncang tengkorak Sakura.) Bagunlah! Bangunlah! Cerita ini 'kan belum tamat!

Naruto: (Mengajak Kisame makan ramen meninggalkan sang penulis sendirian.)

Sai: (Datang entah dari mana lalu tersenyum) Silahkan menikmati bab selanjutnya dari fanfiction _Captured in His Eyes_ milik pengarang bodoh yang meninggalkan Sakura sampai mati berdebu di tempat ia disekap Akatsuki.

Saya: (Masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.) Sakura! Bangunlah!

Disclaimer: Cerita Naruto bukan milikku, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto yang telah menulis lebih banyak bab daripada saya selama setahun terakhir ini… T_T (Belum berhenti mengguncang tubuh Sakura.)

Spoiler: Setting bab ini mulai dari bab 313 di manga Naruto.

* * *

Sakura merasa terjepit sekali. Dengan ketakutan ia memegang handuknya yang melingkar di badannya. Mereka berdua sesaat saling bertatapan. Kemudian Itachi bicara.

"Apa kamu sudah menulis surat itu?"

Sakura tambah ketakutan, ia lupa menulis surat yang Itachi suruh tadi. Tapi ia ingin sekali mandi tadi makanya ia tidak kepikiran soal surat itu.

"A-aku lupa… akan kutulis secepatnya," janji Sakura.

"Tulis sekarang," Itachi kemudian duduk di atas kursi dengan santai.

"S-sekarang..? Tapi aku belum pakai baju," suara Sakura tambah kecil. Ia semakin heran bagaimana Akatsuki yang satu ini bisa makin membuatnya ketakutan bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku telah memberimu cukup waktu," jawab Itachi dengan suara monoton.

Sakura menelan ludah, tetapi ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Bukan sifatnya untuk terlihat ketakutan. Ia pernah melawan seorang anggota Akatsuki, ia bisa hadapi yang satu ini juga.

Sambil menggenggam ikatan handuknya Sakura menulis di kertas gulungan seperti yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang diberikan Itachi. Setelah itu Sakura mencapnya dengan darah jarinya yang ia gigit. Ia memandang gulungan itu dengan sedih.

_Maafkan aku Sishou…_

Saking kesalnya ia melemparnya ke Itachi yang menangkapnya dengan tenang. Itachi kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Setelah ia menutup pintunya, kunoichi itu meninju futonnya. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari keadaan ini? Tidak bisa ia bayangkan.

xxxx

Karin belum pernah merasa kesal seperti ini. Pertama Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi mengkorek informasi saat hujan begini, kedua, sekarang mereka di samping mencari Akatsuki, mereka sekarang mencari orang lain juga. Seorang kunoichi yang bernama Sakura! Sasuke begitu yakin, kalau kunoichi yang jatuh ke jurang itu masih hidup.

Sambil mengeluh ia memasuki kedai, hotel, tempat penginapan, dan tempat-tempat umum lainnya. Setelah menelusuri semuanya, ia kembali ke penginapan dimana tim Hebi beristirahat. Ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan informasi apapun. Ia sangat kesal karena sekarang badannya meriang dan ia terus bersin-bersin. Akhirnya Juugo-lah yang membawa informasi berguna, dengan bantuan teman-temannya yang bersayap. Karin mau meledak rasanya dan meninju Suigetsu jauh-jauh.

xxxx

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Ia hanya ingat setelah memakai baju dan merapikan rambutnya, ia merangkak ke bawah selimut yang nyaman dan mendekap bantalnya. Ia senang sekarang karena futon adalah hal yang paling mewah yang bisa ia dapatkan di tempat seram ini. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur lebih lama lagi. Rasanya begitu nyaman…

Kisame memasuki kamarnya tanpa ketok pintu terlebih dahulu. Sakura memekik terkejut. Ia belum terbiasa melihat wajah ikan hiu itu.

"Waktunya makan malam."

"M-makan malam..?" Sakura memandang kedua tangan Kisame yang kosong. Kemudian ia memekik lebih keras lagi mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh cakranya sambil merangkak ke belakang, menjauhi Kisame.

Anggota Akatsuki berbadan besar itu terlihat sangat menikmati reaksi Sakura yang ketakutan. Ia membiarkan Sakura mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari keadaannya yang terjepit. Seperti ikan koi kecil yang dikelilingi seekor ikan hiu yang akan memakannya hanya karena bosan.

Kisame tertawa lalu berkata dengan santai, "Itachi menyuruhmu untuk makan malam bersama kami. Ruang makan dan dapur ada di bilik paling kiri. Jangan lama-lama."

Lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Sakura menghela napas. Ternyata ia diijinkan hidup lebih lama lagi. Belum sempat ia tenang dari kejutan barusan, dirinya yang lain berbicara dengan nada bosan.

'Kamu harus makan malam dengan para anggota Akatsuki lho. Selamat menikmati.'

Wajahnya Sakura berubah pucat pasi.

xxxx

Ini terakhir kalinya Tsunade memberitahukan berita buruk terlebih dulu kepada Naruto sebelum membicarakannya bersama para anggota ANBU. Bukan hanya susah menangkannya, shinobi bodoh itu hampir membuat kacau di kantornya karena bermaksud pergi menyelamatkan Sakura sendirian. Seperti yang diminta Akatsuki.

"Naruto tenanglah…" Kakashi mencengkram kedua lengan Naruto dengan lengannya, tetapi Naruto meronta-ronta dan hampir saja menendang meja kerja milik Tsunade.

Hanya permohonan Hinata dan kemarahan Tsunade yang akhirnya menenangkan frustasi Naruto. Ia duduk sambil mendengarkan rencana Tsunade.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan mentoleransi kelakuanmu, kalau nantinya ketahuan kamu menyelinap keluar desa sendirian untuk menolong Sakura, kamu ngerti?"

"Tapi Baa-chan…"

"Aku akan memanggil tim ANBU yang paling berbakat dalam menemukan jejak dan menyelinap masuk sarang musuh. Mereka akan menolong Sakura tanpa kamu jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki-"

"Tapi Baa-chan…!"

"Selama ANBU beroperasi kamu akan tinggal di desa dan tidak mendapat misi apapun agar kamu tidak menggunakannya sebagai kesempatan menyelinap keluar diam-diam."

"Baa-chan..!"

"Dan aku tidak ingin kamu melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengirim Kage Bushin keluar desa, kalau sampai jatuh ke tangan musuh…"

"Tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Tsunade ngamuk dan meninju mejanya sampai pecah dan remuk menjadi kayu bakar. Shizune menghela napas sambil berbisik tentang menarik uang dari rekening milik Tsunade lagi.

Setelah berdebat lima menit lagi akhirnya Naruto menerima kenyataan bahwa dalam menyelamatkan teman timnya yang kedua ia harus bersabar. Sulit ia terima, tetapi ia tahu keadaan bisa lebih parah lagi kalau ia sampai jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki. Yang lebih parahnya lagi ia bahkan tidak diijinkan ikut dalam misi pencarian Sasuke. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam pikiranya sampai ia tidak sadar sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia kaget saat Hinata menepuk bahunya dengan hati-hati.

"Naruto-kun? Apa kamu masih marah karena tidak bisa ikut misi?"

Naruto berbalik dan melihat betapa cemasnya Hinata. Ia tidak suka membuat Hinata cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya karena keadaan ini.

"Gomen Hinata-chan… aku nggak apa-apa kok. Hanya kesal saja. Kedua teman terbaikku ada di luar entah dimana. Sasuke sedang bersiap untuk membunuh kakaknya yang jauh lebih kuat darinya, Sakura ditahan oleh para anggota Akatsuki yang meninginkanku. Kalau mereka sampai tahu aku nggak datang seperti yang mereka minta… entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura-chan…" Naruto mencengkram kepalanya karena putus asa.

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat-erat sambil berbisik bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Saat itulah Naruto menangis terisak-isak sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah ke rambut kekasihnya.

xxxx

Selain Hidan tidak ada yang menampakkan wajah kesal saat Sakura duduk di samping Itachi saat makan malam tiba. Deidara sibuk berbicara dengan Zetsu tentang jurus barunya (sebuah jurus ledakan sama seperti jurus-jurusnya yang lain) dan Tobi sibuk menceritakan tentang misi penangkapan Sanbi, bijuu berekor tiga. Tobi lalu mengeluh kenapa Deidara terus memarahinya. Padahal Deidara lebih cerewet daripada Tobi yang paling ‚cool' di antara para anggota Akatsuki. Hal ini membuat Deidara kembali meledak.

Sakura memakan nasi bento-nya dengan tenang. Dari tadi ia menanyakan dirinya kenapa Itachi ingin ia makan bersama para anggota Akatsuki. Tetapi ia bisa melihat bahwa bukan hanya ia saja yang heran. Kakuzu melemparkan sebuah pandangan heran ke arah Itachi dan Hidan semakin lama semakin terlihat kesal. Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya sampai kapan Hidan akan menahan amarahnya yang bertambah dari detik ke detik. Itachi memakan nasinya dengan tenang dengan kedua mata sharingan-nya tertutup. Hidan mendengus kesal karena Itachi tidak menjelaskan apapun, tetapi ia tidak cukup berani untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Hey konoichi, lemparkan kecap asinnya kesini," Kisame nyengir memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya. Ia sibuk memakan seonggok daging panggang yang tidak ingin Sakura ketahui jenis daging apa itu.

Sakura berdiam, lalu melemparkan botol kecil berisi kecap asin ke arah Kisame. Saat mengangkat lengannya ia merasakan rasa sakit di sekujurnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit, tetapi botolnya terlanjur terlempar ke tepi meja, jatuh ke bawah dan pecah berkeping-keping. Sakura merasa perutnya menjadi mual.

"M-maaf… tidak sengaja," Sakura bangkit dan berjalan cepat kearah Kisame melewati Hidan untuk membersihkan kekacauan itu, tetapi Hidan mencengkram lengan Sakura dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

"Lewat saja jalan yang lain," ujarnya bengis.

Sakura menelan ludah mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Ia bangun dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah yang lain melewati Deidara. Tiba-tiba ia seperti tersandung sesuatu dan kembali terjatuh ke bawah. Ia mendengar tawa Deidara, Hidan, dan Zetsu. Sakura kembali bangkit dan berjalan pelan, waspada agar ia tidak terjatuh lagi. Lalu ia berlutut dan mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan kacanya dengan tangan kosong. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup banyak ia melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat sampah. Saat menemukannya ia membuang semua pecahan dan bahkan menemukan lap kotor. Di dapur ia juga menemukan sebuah botol kecap asin baru. Ia membawanya dan menaruhnya ke atas meja. Sambil mengelap lantai ia melihat sekilas ke arah Itachi. Pemilik sharingan itu masih makan nasinya dengan tenang seolah-olah tidak sadar atau peduli akan perbuatan para rekannya yang mengusili Sakura.

Setelah membersihkan lantai, Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memakan sisa nasinya dengan pelan. Ia kehilangan nafsu makan, tetapi karena ia tidak tahu kapan akan dapat makanan lagi ia memaksakan dirinya. Tidak lama kemudian, Itachi mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan ia mendengar Kakuzu memberitahu Hidan kalau esok harinya mereka akan mencari seseorang bernama Chiriku.

Saat tiba di kamarnya Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur, tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi, baik rasa sakit pada tulang lengannya yang retak, maupun Itachi yang masih berada di kamarnya. Dengan cepat Sakura tertidur. Ia masih mengedipkan matanya sedikit melihat bayangan Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu. Tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur lelap setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

xxxx

Tsunade meminta Shizune mengambil obat sakit kepala. Hari ini ia telah membagi beberapa shinobi kuat dalam misi-misi yang berbahaya. Tiga tim ANBU dan shinobi pelacak untuk melacak Sasuke, Sakura, dan sebuah kelompok Akatsuki yang telah menangkap jinchuuriki bijuu berekor dua. Ia yakin Akatsuki akan semakin tak gentar dalam menangkap para jinchuuriki lainnya. Berita bagusnya hanyalah bahwa kedua jinchuuriki yang terkuat, yaitu yang memiliki bijuu berekor delapan dan sembilan akan dicari paling terakhir. Namun persiapan harus menjadi matang sekali. Setidaknya Kakashi telah mendapat ide bagus untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan latihan. Hal ini juga akan membuat Naruto bertambah kuat. Latihan benar-benar adalah kegiatan yang tepat untuk membuat Naruto tetap tinggal di desa. Ia hanya heran kenapa Yamato harus ikut dalam latihan itu.

"Tsunade-sama, ini obat sakit kepalanya," Shizune menyerahkan sebuah pil dan segelas air.

Tsunade mengguman sepatah kata terima kasih sebelum meneguk obatnya. Sebenarnya ia lebih ingin minum sake, tetapi Shizune sama sekali tidak setuju akan hal itu.

„Tsunade-sama, tadi aku ketemu Kurenai, dan dia baru saja memberitahukan beritanya," Shizune nyengir lebar.

Tsunade yang masih meneguk air hanya mengangkat alis bertanda tanya.

Shizune nyengir lebih lebar sampai akhirnya berkata, „Kurenai hamil lho, dan bapak anaknya adalah Asuma."

Tsunade salah menelan airnya sehingga ia terbatuk-batuk keras.

xxxx

Langit masih gelap gulita saat Sakura terbangun sebentar. Ia sangat kehausan. Dengan pelan ia bangun membuka selimut lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dengan tangan kosong ia minum air kran. Sedikit ia mencipratkan air ke muka dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia melihat wajahnya di depan cermin yang rusak dan kotor. Ia terlihat pucat dan ada beberapa memar di wajahnya, tetapi di samping semua itu ia tidak percaya bahwa ia masih hidup. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan bebas lagi atau sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Apa keputusan Tsunade saat ini? Apakah ia setuju untuk menukar Naruto dengan dirinya? Sangat tidak mungkin. Mungkin Tsunade sudah mengirim tim ANBU untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi kapan mereka akan datang? Mampukah mereka menemukan tempat ini dan bertahan melawan para anggota Akatsuki?

Sakura menyangga dahinya ke cermin.

_Sasuke saat ini dimana ya…?_

Ia menutup kedua matanya mengingat wajah Sasuke, suaranya, rambutnya yang hitam dan mudah diterpa angin, dan punggungnya yang dingin. Sakura amat sangat menyayangi semua hal itu yang menyakiti hatinya. Ia mencintai semua itu.

Ia membuka mata dan menatap bayangan dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya yang lain juga terdiam menunggu Sakura untuk memberitahu keputusannya.

_Kalau aku keluar hidup-hidup dari sini, dan bertemu Sasuke sekali lagi, jika saat itupun ia tidak akan kembali, aku akan melupakannya._

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, merangkat ke atas futon-nya yang hangat. Ia mendekap selimutnya menikmati kenyamanan ini. Ia memang berada di gua milik singa, tetapi untuk saat ini ia bisa tenang dan istirahat.

Sesaat sebelum tertidur ia sadar bahwa ia tidak ingat telah memakai selimut setelah kembali dari makan malamnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

* * *

Saya: Sakuraaaaaa kamu masih hidup! (Menumpahkan air mata bahagia).

Sakura: Tersekap disini dengan cerita yang terhenti selama setahun lebih, akhirnya aku kembali hidup hanya untuk diusili oleh Hidan dan Deidara…

Saya: Aduh Sakura jangan begitu, para pembaca sepertinya menyukai cerita ini. (Menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.)

Naruto: Tapi kelanjutannya tidak akan memakan waktu setahun lagi 'kan?

Saya: Eh iya tentu saja…^_^!

Naruto: Awas kalau tidak, atau kami akan mencari pengarang lain.

Saya: Ampun… T.T Bab selanjutnya saya usahakan cepat dan datangnya teratur. (Bersimpuh di depan Naruto).

Itachi: …

Kakashi: Review bagi yang mau memarahi pengarang bodoh ini dan memesan edisi baru Icha Icha Paradise – maksudku yang mau berpendapat tentang bab ini. (Menggaruk belakang kepala setelah melihat wajah Naruto dan Sakura yang seperti ini -_-)


	11. Melewati Hujan di bawah Bayangan

**Melewati Hujan di Bawah Bayang-Bayang**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: angsty

Spoiler: Chapter manga Naruto dari 315-331.

* * *

Sakura mengusap kedua matanya. Tetapi pemandangan di depannya tidak berubah. Ia melihat Sasuke melakukan latihan taijutsu di depannya. Daun-daun berterbangan. Ia melihat wajah para Hokage yang terukir di depan gunung. Ia mencium bau kue-kue dango di dekatnya. Inilah Konoha…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melihat dirinya yang masih kecil, berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menghiraukan kedatangannya.

"Sasuke-kun… ini aku buat bekal, nasi kepal. Ini pertamanya kali aku buat jadi nggak sebagus yang di toko…" Sakura kecil tersipu malu.

Sasuke menghentikan latihannya, lalu berbalik ke arahnya dengan jengkel.

"Apa kamu nggak bisa lihat aku sibuk latihan?" ujarnya marah.

Sakura terkejut lalu mendekap kotak makanannya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun… tapi aku kira kamu akan lapar setelah latihan…"

"Hmpf, aku tidak butuh perhatianmu. Jangan menggangguku," Sasuke kembali berlatih.

Sakura belum ingin menyerah. Ia susah payah berusaha sekuat tenaga tanpa bantuan ibunya untuk membuat nasi kepal.

"Tunggu..! Tolong dicicipi..!" Sakura menggenggam ujung bajunya Sasuke.

"Apaan sih?" Sasuke berbalik dan mencoba mendorong Sakura menjauh darinya, tetapi tangannya mengenai kotak makanan yang dibawa Sakura. Kotaknya jatuh dan isinya tumpah. Sakura membisu. Saat melihat masakannya hancur di atas tanah ia mulai menangis.

Sasuke terdiam, tetapi kemudian ia menghela napas dengan frustasi. Sesaat ia ragu, tetapi kemudian ia mengambil satu nasi kepal, menghilangnkan helai-helai rumput yang lengket dengan nasinya, lalu memakannya. Sakura langsung berhenti menangis. Sasuke menelan. Sakura menunggu jawabannya dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Nggak buruk," ujar Sasuke.

"T-tapi…" Sakura tidak tahu harus bilang apa saking bahagianya.

„Dengar ya, aku tidak suka berhutang budi. Makanya aku nggak mau terima masakanmu. Lagipula aku punya rencana sendiri akan makan apa yang akan berpengaruh pada latihanku. Dan aku nggak mau kalau para cewek yang lainnya mengikuti contohmu. Jadi nggak usah memasak buatku lagi. Kali ini aku buat pengecualian. Sekarang jangan menggangguku," Sasuke mendengus, mengambil banyak kunai dan kembali sibuk melakukan latihan.

Sakura membersihkan nasi-nasi kepal yang berserakan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menginjaknya, lalu terpeleset. Sesaat sebelum pergi, Sakura berseru, "makasih Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun memang baik seperti yang aku duga!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan jengkel sambil berkata ‚hn' tetapi perasaan Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sejengkel yang terlihat…

Sakura berlari tersenyum bahagia sambil mendekap kotak nasinya erat-erat. Melewati dirinya yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun.

_Aku adalah sebuah pengecualian…_

"Ini… kenapa aku melihat masa laluku…" Sakura bertanya-tanya. „Ini nggak nyata…"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

_Ada yang menonton kami di bawah bayangang pepohonan… siapa…? _

Dengan pelan ia berbalik – lalu terbangun. Sakura memerlukan beberapa detik untuk sadar akan dimana ia sebenarnya berada. Ia ingat ia ada di tempat persembunyian Akatsuki… jauh dari Konoha… jauh dari Sasuke…

Sakura mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai perih dan berkaca-kaca. Mimpinya barusan terlalu banyak membuatnya merasakan berbagai macam emosi. Inilah akibatnya kalau ia terlalu banyak berpikir tentang Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit, pergi mencuci muka, bertemu Deidara yang dengan jengkel membawakannya sarapan pagi. Sakura menunggu sampai ia menutup pintu.

Sakura menghabiskan makanannya dengan pelan. Sudah beberapa hari ia disini? Benarkah sudah empat hari sejak ia ditangkap Akatsuki? Bagaimana kabarnya yang lain ya…? Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak bermimpi tentang masa lalunya?

Sakura menghela napas, meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas mangkuk. Hari-hari terakhir ini ia menghabiskan waktu tidur dan mengumpulkan chakra untuk sembuh. Lengannya sudah merasa lebih baik. Jika ia terus beristirahat ia akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melewati waktu yang menjemukan ini? Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa…

_Seandainya pintunya tidak terkunci ia bisa keluar berjalan-jalan sedikit. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melarikan diri, dengan banyaknya perangkap dan jurus-jurus aneh milik Zetsu. Ah seandainya saja…_

'Berhenti mengeluh seperti seorang idiot dan keluarlah kalau kamu mau. Kamarnya nggak terkunci', ujar dirinya yang lagi satu.

_Eh…?_

Sakura bergegas ke pintunya. Ia membukanya. Benar saja! Pintunya nggak terkunci. Oh buat apa dikunci? Kalau ia punya chakra ia bisa membanting pintunya menjadi seribu serpihan, tapi ia tetap tidak mungkin melarikan diri. Ya ya… Kenapa nggak terpikir sebelumnya ya? Sakura sweatdrop.

_Eh tunggu dulu. Jadi kalau tertidur siapa saja bisa masuk?_

Sakura berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Walaupun ini markas rahasia Akatsuki tapi tetap saja mereka semua cowok. Hiiiiii… Sakura merinding.

Sakura dengan hati-hati keluar dari kamarnya. Kakinya dengan pelan menyentuh lantai kayu rumah-rumah khas gaya Jepang. Ah udara segar, cuaca cerah, kecipan burung. Suasana damai di gua singa.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menyelusuri koridor-koridornya dengan riang. Ia bertemu Kisame yang minum sake dengan tenang.

"Jangan memasuki kamar-kamar milik kami dan kamu tidak akan mendapat masalah", ujar Kisame dengan senyum ngeri.

Sakura mengangguk, mengerti maksudnya. Sebaiknya ia tidak terlalu mengikuti perasaan ingin-tahunya.

Sakura menemukan sebuah kebun. Ia memekik riang. Ada beberapa pohon salah satunya adalah pohon sakura, bunga-bunga liar bemekaran dan ada juga sebuah kolam dengan penuh ikan. Sakura bertelanjang kaki berlari ke atas rumput, melompat ke atas pohon sakura, duduk di atas dahannya yang kuat. Suasana seperti ini mengingatkannya akan Konoha. Disini ia bisa merasa tenang. Berlari dari kenyataan kalau ia sebenarnya menjadi sekapan kelompok kriminal paling berbahaya di dunia shinobi. Tapi sekarang ia adalah Sakura yang masih hidup dan tidak sedang menjalankan misi. Hanya Sakura yang menikmati saat-saatnya yang damai dan kesepian. Sakura tersenyum lebar membiarkan kelopak-kelopak sakura mengelus pipinya. Wanginya membuat Sakura merasa nyaman sekali. Ia menutup kedua matanya, dan saking merasa damainya ia tertidur langsung.

Itachi baru saja selesai latihan. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk yang ia siapkan, lalu mengeringkan kening dan dadanya yang bercucuran keringat. Ia memungut bajunya, kemudian menyelusuri koridor-koridor, ke arah kamarnya, melewati satu-satunya kebun yang markas ini punya. Langkah-langkahnya yang tenang berhenti saat ia mendapati Sakura tertidur dengan senyum lebar di atas pohon yang sama dengan namanya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak bergerak, tidak ada emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Angin memainkan rambutnya yang hitam dan halus, sama halnya ia memainkan rambut pink milik kunoichi itu. Itachi memandang Sakura untuk waktu yang lama, sampai ia melangkah pergi, jauh dari kebun indah bermandikan cahaya, melangkah ke kamarnya yang dingin dan gelap.

Matahari terbenam dan suhunya semakin turun seiring hilangnya sumber cahaya utama dunia ini. Kegelapan datang dan markas rahasia itu sekarang menggunakan lampu-lampu sebagai sumber cahayanya. Seseorang dengan rambut panjang dan ekspresi jengkel menyelusuri koridor-koridor dengan terburu-buru.

Bagus sekali, kenapa harus aku yang membangunkannya?, gerutu Deidara. Ia sampai ke kebun itu, menemukan kunoichi menyebalkan itu tertidur nyaman di atas pohon.

_Hah, akan kuberi pelajaran!_

Deidara mengambil segumpalan tanah liat yang membentuk burung kecil, ia melemparkannya, burung itu terbang ke arah Sakura, berhenti di depan wajahnya. Deidara melakukan segelnya, dan sebua ledakan kecil terdengar, diikuti jeritan kaget milik Sakura. Gadis itu terjatuh dari atas pohon, tetapi di detik-detik terakhir ia mampu jatuh di atas kedua kakinya, seperti yang ia belajar dari latihannya sebagai murid Tsunade. Ia mendapati Deidara tertawa senang melihatnya kacau.

"Apa masalahmu?" teriak Sakura, tidak peduli ia seorang anggota Akatsuki. „Menyerang orang yang sedang tidur adalah tindakan pengecut!"

Deidara berhenti tertawa, amarah terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Masalahku adalah bahwa aku menjadi penjemputmu untuk makan malam, hanya karena kamu tidur enak-enakkan disini!" Deidara menggerutu dan Sakura memutuskan ia sebaiknya tidak terlalu membuat Deidara sebal.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengikuti Deidara ke ruang makan. Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah mulai makan dan yakiniku-nya sudah habis, membuat Deidara tambah sebal kepada Sakura. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Deidara sangat jengkel kepadanya.

Sakura mengambil nasi dan sayur, mengucapkan syukur kepada Kami bahwa ia setidaknya masih dapat makan.

"Hey kunoichi, bawakan aku nasi," tiba-tiba Hidan memerintah Sakura.

Sakura memandang Hidan, lalu mangkuk nasi di tengah-tengah meja. Ya benar, nasinya habis, jadi harus ia ambilkan di dapur. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang Hidan angkat ke arahnya, pergi ke dapur dan mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi baru. Entah kenapa Hidan hari ini dalam mood yang sangat bagus. Begitu juga dengan Kakuzu karena mereka mulai mengatakan beberapa lelucon.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari dapur, dari samping ia tiba-tiba menyadari garis-garis jahitan hitam di lehernya Hidan. Anggota Akatsuki itu dengan puas menceritakan bagaimana ia membunuh seseorang yang amat sangat menyebalkan baginya. Bagaiman memuaskan rasanya melihat wajah shock dan rasa kehilangan murid orang yang ia bunuh.

"Lalu dia menangis berlari ke arah gurunya. Benar-benar kelihatan payah sekali dia. Aku begitu menikmati rasa putus asanya, mengetahui gurunya nggak mungkin akan bertahan. Hah siapa yang suruh dia memotong kepalaku! Sampai sekarang rasanya masih sakit!" keluh Hidan.

Sakura menaruh mangkuk nasinya di samping Hidan dan beranjak pergi saat Hidan mengucapkan sebuah nama yang amat familiar baginya.

"Rasanya menyebalkan sekali, ia terus berteriak ‚Asuma-sensei!' ‚Asuma-sensei!' terus" Hidan tersenyum ngeri. „Tapi yah bagian bagusnya adalah aku merobek habis isi tubuhnya. Haha!"

Sakura berbalik, memandang Hidan dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Asuma-sensei… mati..?"

Hidan memandangnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh kamu kenal orang menyebalkan itu? Maaf ya kalau dia sudah mati, tanganku terselip, haha!"

Deidara dan Kisame ikut tertawa. Sakura masih berdiri mematung, ia memikirkan Kurenai-sensei yang sekarang harus melewati masa-masa yang amat menyiksakan, kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia pernah mendapati kedua sensei itu berjalan-jalan di kota, Kuerenai mendekap lengan Asuma dengan lembut dan senyum penuh kebahagian. Sekarang semuanya itu hancur. Dua orang yang saling mencintai telah dipisahkan… Kurenai-sensei akan merasa kehilangan seumur hidupnya… Shikamaru… Chouji… Ino juga….

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya saat Hidan masih belum berhenti tertawa. Ia mengangkat tinjunya dan melancarkannya ke wajah Hidan, membuat kepala Hidan sedikit terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tawanya langsung berhenti diikuti teriakannya.

"Kau! Lihat saja! Jangan meremehkan teman-temanku! Tim sepuluh akan membalasmu suatu hari! Aku berharap Shikamaru membalasmu seratus kali lipat!"

Darah Hidan berkecipratan ke atas meja, ke atas makanan. Para anggota Akatsuki langsung bangkit dari kursinya kecuali Itachi. Ia melompat ke arah Sakura dan membantingnya ke lantai, membuat Sakura langsung pingsan.

"Kunoichi brengsek! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Sialan, makan malamku sekarang hancur untuk kedua kalinya oleh dia!"

"Kakuzu! Bantu aku! Kepalaku mau lepas lagi!"

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu."

"Itachi! Kemana kau bawa dia! Aku belum memberinya pelajaran! Itachi!"

"Deidara-senpai, nasimu penuh darah Hidan! Haha!"

"Diam kamu Tobi!"

„Itachi! Kembali kau!"

xxxx

Sakura bermimpi lagi. Ia bermimpi menangkap Sasuke yang terjatuh setelah serangan Lee sebelum ujian Chuunin.

"Sasuke kamu nggak apa-apa!"

Sakura mengguman nama Sasuke. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara hujan mengguyur di luar. Seperti orang yang lagi menangis tersedu-sedu.

Jauh, sangat jauh dari markas rahasia Akatsuki, sebuah tim Anbu Konoha yang sangat kuat bergegas menembus hutan. Mencari dan mencari, mengikuti jejak.

xxxx

Esok harinya Sakura terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut. Butuh beberapa menit sampai ia menyadari apa yang terjadi malam kemarin. Kata-kata Hidan, tinjunya, serangan Itachi. Karena itu kepalanya masih terasa sakit sekali. Sakura menggosok keningnya. Saat kembali mengingat saat ia meninju Hidan, ia mulai ketakutan.

_Hidan pasti akan membalas dendam, tak peduli aku tawanan penting atau nggak…_

Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Ia tidak bisa melawan Hidan sendirian. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari situasi ini?

Ia mendengar langkah kaki dan suara yang mendekat, membuatnya semakin merapat ke dinding. Bersiap-siap, siapapun yang melewati pintu itu, ia akan melawannya, walaupun ia akan mati.

Tetapi tidak ada yang masuk, malah pintu itu tiba-tiba diselimuti chakra aneh berwarna kehijau-hijauan. Sakura mendekat, mengamati dan menganalisisnya. Ini sebuah jurus yang pasti akan membuatnya nggak bisa lolos dari sini. Tapi kenapa? Apakah semua anggota Akatsuki harus pergi? Untuk apa?

Sakura meletakkan telinganya ke dinding. Ia bisa mendengar beberapa kata dari percakapan dua orang di luar. Ia mendengar kata-kata seperti ‚pemimpin', ‚penyegelan' dan ‚nibi'.

Sakura merasakan kehadiran orang-orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Sekarang ia sendirian. Ia menghela napas dengan syukur.

xxxx

Tim Anbu mendeteksi percikan darah di atas tanah berkat indra tajam salah satu anggota mereka. Mereka menganalisisnya.

"Itu adalah darah dengan DNA dari sampel yang kita ambil dari pakaian Asuma. Milik Akatsuki yang membunuhnya. Kita sudah sangat dekat," ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Arah sini," tunjuk seorang Anbu yang lain.

Tim itu kembali bergegas. Mereka belum cukup dekat.

xxxx

Sakura melewati hari itu dengan penuh ketakutan dan rasa lapar. Sejak kemarin belum ada yang membawakannya makanan. Ia terpaksa minum banyak air kran, tetapi hal itu tidak banyak membantu. Ia yakin Akatsuki akan pelan-pelan membunuhnya. Ia merasa amat tersiksa. Saking tersiksanya ia berharap seseorang secepatnya datang menjemputnya untuk makan malam, walaupun ia masih merasa takut sekali.

Saat pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Deidara masuk, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang ia letakkan lemas di atas kedua lututnya.

"Makan malam," gerutu Deidara.

Sakura langsung mengikutinya. Bau yang keluar dari ruang makan begitu mereka mendekat, membuat Sakura tambah lapar. Ia nggak peduli apa yang ia dapat, yang jelas makan!

Hal pertama yang Sakura sadari saat memasuki ruang makan, adalah kenyataan bahwa Itachi dan Kisame tidak terlihat dimanapun.

_Dimanakah ia…?_

Tetapi ada Hidan dan Kakuzu. Sakura mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, lalu duduk di atas kursi. Menu makan malam ini, nasi, sayur dan ikan. Puji kepada Kami-sama.

Zetsu masuk, menanyakan dimana Itachi. Kakuzu menjawab, mengatakan Itachi dan Kisame menemui sang pemimpin, mengambil gulungan peta lokasi para bijuu yang masih tersisa.

Sambil makan Sakura tidak meminimalkan kewaspadaannya. Dari sudut matanya ia mengamati setiap gerakan Hidan. Anehnya Hidan bersikap seolah-olah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura sadar Akatsuki bersikap seperti kembali ke rutinitas mereka masing-masing.

'Sakura… berhati-hatilah…' ucap dirinya yang lain.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia punya firasat buruk. Entah kenapa sejak ia tahu Itachi tidak ada disini ia merasa… rapuh.

Sebuah halilintar terlihat di luar, cahayanya masuk melalui jendela ruang makan. Sakura mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Hidan dengan pelan-pelan. Hidan memandang ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Hey semuanya, bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu Itachi kembali, kita sedikit bermain-main?" ajak Hidan.

Kakuzu menggerutu bahwa ini bukan waktunya main-main, tetapi Hidan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet sambil berlatih kejar-kejaran?"

Para anggota Akatsuki terlihat tidak begitu antusias seperti Hidan. Jelaslah, mereka bukan anak-anak lagi, tetapi Hidan tidak menyerah.

"Bagaimana… kalau kita beri kunoichi ini kesempatan untuk kabur. Dan siapa yang berhasil menangkapnya duluan, dialah yang menang."

Sekarang yang lainnya terlihat tertarik.

"Pasti bakalan asyik…" bisik Hidan.

Para anggotanya memandang Sakura yang berwajah pucat.

"Bagaimana..? Ada yang mau ikut?" Hidan tersenyum kejam, diikuti yang lainnya.

Sakura gemetaran, menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku…"

"Ayolah Sakura… kami berjanji kalau kamu berhasil lolos, kami akan membiarkanmu. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Kamu bisa pergi dari sini…" senyum Hidan tambah lebar.

_Kalau aku berhasil…_

Sakura masih duduk mematung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tetapi Hidan sudah memikirkan sebuah cara. Ia memukul Sakura, membuatnya terlempar ke arah pintu dapur yang menuju keluar. Sakura memekik, menggosok pipinya yang bengkak. Ia melihat Hidan tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

_Ia ingin balas dendam…_

'Sakura lari! Kalau kamu nggak lari mereka akan serius untuk membunuhmu! Lari Sakura!' teriak dirinya yang lain.

Sakura bangkit, berbalik, membuka pintu, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia melompati pohon-pohon. Tidak berhenti sedetik, tidak menghiraukan guntur dan halilintar di atasnya. Malam tambah gelap dengan adanya awan-awan badai. Tetapi Sakura adalah seorang kunoichi, murid Hokage kelima. Ia sudah berlatih berlari di dalam kegelapan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, semakin ia berlari. _Apakah Akatsuki sedang mengejarku…?_

Sakura ingin melihat ke belakang, tetapi dirinya yang lainnya terus menyuruhnya untuk lari. _Kenapa ia begitu panik..?_

'Awas! Di belakangmu!'

Sakura jatuh ke atas sebuah dahan, berjongkok, lalu melompat tinggi sambil berbalik, melewati puncak pohon-pohon. Serangan kunai melewati tempat ia berdiri tadi. Ia melihat Deidara melompat jatuh dari burung raksasanya. Mereka berpapasan di udara. Halilintar terus bermunculan. Dalam slow motion Sakura melihat burung tanah liat kecil terbang ke arahnya. Ia teringat apa yang terjadi saat ia tertidur di atas pohon dua hari yang kemarin. Ia melihat Deidara mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melakukan segel, tetapi Sakura lebih cepat. Sambil jatuh kembali ke bawah ia mengangkat kakinya, menendang burung itu ke arah Deidara. Anggota Akatsuki kaget saat ledakan terjadi tepat di depan wajahnya.

_Itu balasan atas kemarin!_

Sakura jatuh kembali ke dalam hutan. Ia tidak melihat ke atas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Deidara, tetapi ia kembali berlari di atas pepohonan. Melompat semakin tinggi, berlari semakin cepat.

_Kalian mau bermain-main? Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kalian mau. Aku mungkin akan mati pada akhirnya, tapi akan kubuat kalian semua terluka untuk waktu yang lama._

Sakura tahu ia harus berhati-hati. Bukan hanya ia kalah melawan jumlah mereka, ia juga tidak punya senjata. Sambil berlari ia mencoba mengingat siapa yang ikut makan malam tadi.

Itachi dan Kisame sedang pergi. Sang pemimpin dan partnernya juga ia tahu dengan pasti, ada di tempat yang jauh dari sini. Sasori mati, begitu juga Orochimaru. Hanya tinggal Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Deidara. Tunggu bukankah ada seorang lagi? Tapi tadi ia makan malam hanya dengan empat anggota saja. Siapa namanya? Sakura tidak bisa ingat.

Tiba-tiba dari samping dan dari pohon yang sedang ia loncati, keluarlah Zetsu. Sakura menjerit saat Zetsu dengan mengerikan mencoba menangkapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Sakura melancarkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Zetsu, tetapi ia menangkap kakinya. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya dari pohon, membawa Zetsu jatuh bersamanya. Dahan-dahan membuat Zetsu melepaskannya, Sakura menangkap sebuah dahan, berayun ke depan, lalu kembali melompat.

Pohon-pohon semakin bertambah sedikit, Sakura terpaksa berlari di bawah. Ia terus berlari sekuat tenaga, menghantam dahan-dahan yang ada di depannya. Ia mengambil satu satu dahan, mengalirkan chakranya yang melimuti dahan itu seperti sebuah pedang. Ia tahu ‚pedang' itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena kayu tidak bisa menahan chakra seorang shinobi begitu dengan baik. Logam jauh lebih lama bertahan. Tetapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada senjata sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti. Di depannya ada sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Sial. Padang rumput sangatlah berbahaya. Bukan karena dengan begitu para anggota Akatsuki bisa menemukannya dengan gampang, akan tetapi ia tahu dari pelajaran sains bahwa amat sangat dilarang untuk berada di tempat terbuka saat ada badai. Tetapi Sakura bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang mendekat di belakangnya. Ia harus bertindak cepat!

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia menganalisis jarak dan luasnya padang rumput itu. Kemudian ia memotong tiga dahan panjang dengan tangganya. Ia mengalirkan chakra yang sangat banyak pada ketiga-tiganya. Saat semua pedang dahanya lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya, ia melemparkan ketiga-tiganya ke padang rumput itu, membentuk sebuah garis dengan tiga titik. Titik pertama berada tidak jauh di depannya, titik kedua berada di tengah-tengah padang rumputnya dan titik ketiga berada di depan hutan selanjutnya. Sakura menggenggam erat pedang pertamanya, dan dengan cepat ia berlari keluar dari hutan.

Sakura menjerit saat sebuah petir menyambar pedang pertama yang ia lempar ke padang rumput. Ia terjatuh, cahaya itu hampir membutakan matanya, dan suara guntur hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Ia sangat bersyukur hujan belum jatuh atau ia sudah pasti kesetrum. Ia bangkit, kedua lutunya berdarah, tetapi ia tidak berhenti. Ia melewati pedang kedua, lalu tiba-tiba Kakuzu ada di depannya.

Sakura tidak bisa melihat apakah ia tersenyum atau tidak, kain itu menutup lebih dari setengah wajahnya. Demi Kami-sama ia sangat membenci kedua mata Kakuzu yang mengerikan itu.

Kakuzu dengan sangat cepat melancarkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sakura yang tidak mengharapkan serangan yang begitu cepat dari jarak jauh. Tiba-tiba petir menyambar pedang kedua dan untuk sesaat Kakuzu menutup kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya terhenti tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di atas mereka, Sakura terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya sampai suara itu menghilang. Kakuzu kembali sadar dari shock kecilnya, tetapi Sakura lebih cepat.

Dengan sigap ia menarik salah satu tangan Kakuzu, menariknya ke arahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mengayunkannya ke atas, ke tengah-tengah padang rumput, lalu secepatnya ia melepaskan Kakuzu. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, menutup kedua telinganya. Dengan mata dan telinga tertutup ia masih bisa melihat cahaya petir dan mendengar suara guntur. Setelah semuanya menghilang ia melihat ke belakang. Kakuzu terbaring di atas tanah, asap mengepul dari tubuhnya.

_Apakah ia mati..?_

Sakura tidak yakin akan hal itu. Ia punya firasat bahwa semua anggota Akatsuki tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Dan apa itu yang pernah ia dengar dari Jiraiya-sensei? Bahwa saat kamu berpikir kamu sudah membunuh seorang anggota Akatsuki, justru di saat seperti itu mereka akan bangkit dan memperlihatkan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya? Oleh karena itu kita tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun…

Sakura sekuat tenaga berlari cepat masuk ke dalam hutan selanjutnya. Setelah sepuluh menit ia mulai kehilangan tenaganya. Sampai kapan ia harus terus berlari?

xxxx

Kapten tim Anbu memberi tanda kepada timnya untuk berhenti berlari. Mereka tidak bergerak saat sang kapten berbisik bahwa ia mendengar sesuatu. Suara yang sangat familiar. Ia mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Itu..!"

xxxx

Sakura tidak bisa lagi. Ia harus beristirahat. Sambil bernapas cepat ia menyandarkan dirinya ke pohon di sampingnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, seperti irama langkah kakinya yang berlari barusan.

'Jangan berhenti! Kita harus terus berlari!'

_Aku harus istirahat, paru-paruku serasa terbakar…_

'Jangan! Jangan! Masih ada satu anggota Akatsuki yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini!'

Sakura mencoba mengingat siapa yang belum ia papasan dari tadi, tetapi saat mengucapkan namanya semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Hidan…" bisik Sakura sambil memandang benda tajam yang menembus bahunya. Darahnya berjatuhan ke bawah, menodai daun-daun kering di sekitar kakinya.

Benda tajam itu ditarik dari belakang. Sakura menahan jeritan rasa sakitnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan chakra untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, tetapi ia dihantam dari belakang, terbanting ke pohon di depannya. Sakura terbatuk-batuk, ia bisa mengecap rasa darah di dalam mulutnya.

Sakura tambah lemas, dan jatuh ke atas kedua lutunya. Ia mencoba menahan dirinya dengan tangannya di atas tanah tetapi ia bisa merasakan tenaganya mulai menghilang. Sebuah bayangan jatuh di depannya. Hidan sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, beraninya kamu membuatku jengkel. Bukankah aku pernah bilang akan membunuhmu suatu saat? Dewa Jashin akan sangat menghargai korbanku kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga kamu adalah murid sang Hokage kelima. Sayang bahwa dengan begitu kami nggak bisa mendapatkan sang Kyuubi, tapi aku lebih suka mendapatkannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Ia akan menjadi korban paling besar yang akan kupersembahkan kepada dewa Jashin. Akan tetapi sebelumnya…" Hidan mencengkram rambut pink Sakura dengan erat dan memaksakannya untuk bangkit. Sakura mendesis, cengkraman maupun luka di bahunya membuatnya kesakitan seperti saat ditusuk oleh Sasori dulu.

"Sebelum membunuhmu, kamu harus menyerah kepada dewa Jashin. Ayolah. Akui dosa-dosamu dan persembahkanlah seluruh jiwamu kepadanya. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat kalau kau lakukan itu," ujar Hidan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia mencoba meronta-ronta sedikit, tetapi Hidan langsung menamparnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Ayo cepat! Menyerahlah!"

Sakura kali ini tidak menjerit, maupun medesis. Ia menutup kedua matanya.

_Ia ingin aku menjual jiwaku kepada dewa Jashin… Memberikan satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa ia hancurkan, sebagai gantinya ia ingin hidup abadi… Oh begitu, jadi ia adalah korban pertama yang ia persembahkan kepada dewa Jashin, demi keinginannya untuk terus hidup abadi…_

Sakura memandang kedua mata Hidan yang tidak memancarkan rasa kemanusiaan sama sekali.

_Semuanya hanya demi ambisi, demi uang, demi kekuatan… Tapi walaupun aku punya jiwa aku masih punya banyak hal lain yang tidak bisa ia hancurkan._

"Aku…" Sakura berbisik. Hujan mulai jatuh dari langit.

Hidan semakin tersenyum ngeri, "ya?"

"Aku adalah Sakura Haruno, aku adalah murid khusus didikan sang Hokage. Aku adalah anggota tim tujuh, sahabat Naruto Uzumaki yang akan membungkam kalian semua. Aku punya banyak teman dan seseorang yang amat sangat aku cintai. Aku tidak akan menyerah kepada seseorang sepertimu maupun kepada sang setan sekaligus!" hujan sekarang mengguyur.

Hidan dengan geram dan penuh kemarahan kembali menusuk bahu Sakura, tepat dimana ia melukainya tadi. Sakura menjerit sekuat tenaga. Rasanya ia mau pingsan saking sakitnya. Hidan semakin menusuknya.

"Kau akan menyesal," bisiknya kejam.

Sakura sambil mencengkram benda tajam itu, meludahi wajah Hidan. "Pergilah ke neraka kau!"

Hidan menarik benda tajam itu, membuat darah Sakura bercipratan. Pandangan Sakura tambah kabur dan ia terjatuh ke tanah. Tenaganya semakin menghilang dan ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena shock dan rasa sakit.

_Beginilah aku akan berakhir. B__egitu menyedihkan. Jauh dari Konoha, jauh dari teman dan keluarga. Di sebuah hutan tak dikenal, dan oleh tangan anggota Akatsuki yang paling brengsek sedunia. Dan aku gagal untuk membawa Sasuke pulang._

Sakura menghela napas saat melihat Hidan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

_Yah setidaknya aku benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku sudah bukan lagi gadis yang cuma menunggu dan menjadi beban timku. Aku bisa bangga sedikit kepada diriku. Apa inilah rasanya mati sebagai seorang shinobi?_

Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang yang berlari mendekat.

_Para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya sudah menemukanku. Berarti sekarang aku benar-benar akan mati._

Hidan berdiri tepat di depannya. Tidak ada rasa kasihan yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Sakura menghela napas lagi.

_Inilah saatnya…_

xxxx

Para Anbu berlari sekuat tenaga. Semoga mereka belum terlambat. Mereka semakin mendekati tempat dimana mereka mendengar suara-suara itu tadi. Sang kapten berlari lebih cepat.

Ia tiba-tiba berhenti. Di depannya terlihat markas rahasia Akatsuki.

xxxx

Hidan tersenyum, saat memandang kunoichi yang terbaring di bawahnya. Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

_Selamat tinggal… semuanya._

'Jangan ngomong begitu. Semuanya belum berakhir.'

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan dirinya yang lain.

_Tidak semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku akan mati dan dengan begitu aku telah gagal membawa Sasuke pulang._

'Baiklah kalau gitu. Tapi sebelum mati beritahukanlah aku impianmu yang paling apa yang kamu coba abaikan selama ini.'

_Bukankah kamu sudah tahu? Kamu kan diriku yang lagi satu._

'Ya tapi impianmu yang kamu katakan kepada yang lainnya bukanlah keinginanmu yang paling besar.'

_Apa maksudmu?_

'Kamu tahu maksudku.'

_Keinginanku yang paling besar adalah terus bersama Sasuke selamanya. Hidup bahagia dengannya._

'Bukan.'

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, melihat Hidan mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk menikam kepalanya.

Air mata Sakura berjatuhan saat mengakui apa yang telah ia terus mencoba bohongi kepada dirinya selama ini.

_Aku ingin mencintai dan dicintai dengan tulus…_

Tangan Hidan dengan cepat bergerak ke arahnya. Sakura menutup kedua matanya dengan erat, saat hujan masih mengguyur di atasnya, menunggu rasa sakit itu datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Suara hujan tidak menghilang, tidak ada cahaya yang membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik. Sakura dengan pelan membuka kedua matanya.

Aroma wangi yang sangat familiar tercium di depannya.

_Hutan di saat hujan… tapi lebih pekat…_

Jubah Akatsuki, rambut panjang yang hitam. Pria itu berdiri di depannya, di antara dirinya dan Hidan. Sakura tidak bisa percaya. Begitu juga Hidan.

"Itachi!"

Hidan terlihat sangat amat sangat jengkel. „Itachi berani-beraninya kamu memukulku! Beraninya kamu melindungi gadis itu! Buat apa? Biarkan aku membunuhnya dan akan kutangkap kyuubi itu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Itachi tidak menjawab, tetapi pandangan yang ia lemparkan ke arah Hidan membuatnya bungkam seketika. Hanya saja dari belakang Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kembalilah ke markas Hidan. Perintah ketua. Sepertinya ada tim Anbu yang menemukan markas kita. Berkat ketelodoranmu."

Hidan mengepalkan kedua tanganya. Ia menggangguk, beranjak pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba ia melompat, menyerang Itachi.

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba ada banyak burung gagak berterbangan dari tubuh Itachi. Sakura mengangkat kedua lengannya, mencoba melindungi dirinya. Ia mendengar jeritan Hidan yang sepertinya melewati sebuah siksaan berat. Ia merasakan dua lengan kuat mengangkatnya dengan lembut. Dibawa pergi jauh dari Hidan yang masih berteriak. Sakura menurunkan tangganya. Itachi sedang melompat dengan lembut di atas pohon-pohon, membuatnya tidak merasakana sakit oleh hentakannya ke atas dahan-dahan.

Hujan terus mengguyur dan Sakura masih mengalami pendarahan, tetapi untuk saat ini ia hanya memperhatikan Itachi.

_Ia menyelamatku… lagi._

Pandangan Itachi fokus ke depan, tetapi Sakura tahu bahwa ia tahu kalau Sakura memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Memperhatikan Itachi yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa-apa, bagaimana tetesan hujan mengalir turun dari rambutnya yang hitam pekat. Sakura juga sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi menggunakan sharingan.

"Kamu mau membawaku kemana Itachi Uchiha..?" tanya Sakura lemah.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Sakura menghela napas. Tiba-tiba Itachi mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia duga sama sekali.

"Panggil aku Itachi."

Sakura memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, Itachi," entah kenapa saat mengucapkan namanya Sakura merasa sesak di dadanya. Kenapa ia selalu merasa begitu sesak di dekat Itachi?

"Makasih sudah menolongku tadi…"

Itachi masih belum memandang ke arahnya.

"Jangan bicara, kamu sedang mengalami pendarahan," suara gelap milik Itachi semakin suka didengar oleh Sakura.

"Makasih Itachi," Sakura tersenyum. Dan entah apa karena berada di ambang kematian atau karena ingin menghentikan rasa sesaknya ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Ia mengecup pipinya Itachi.

Sambil masih melompat dengan tenang dan tanpa suara, Itachi akhirnya berpaling ke arahnya. Ia masih terlihat tanpa emosi, tetapi saat ia berpaling, wajahnya menjadi sangatlah dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu apa artinya semuanya ini. Ia tidak tahu lagi apakah orang di depannya adalah monster atau tidak. Tidak tahu lagi apa bagaimana ia bisa pulang. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa situasi ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mati.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia merasakan tenaganya tiba-tiba mulai menghilang dengan drastis.

_Gak apa-apa… _

Napas Sakura menjadi semakin lemah. Itachi memperlihatkan kedua mata sharingannya. Detik kemudian Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan detiknya lagi ia mendapati dirinya bermain riang dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di atas padang bunga yang luas.

* * *

Puuhhh, entah kenapa chapter ini rasanya panjang sekali. Butuh dua hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Entah kenapa saya masih agak nggak puas dengan hasilnya. Buat kalian yang ingin lebih banyak percakapan antara Sakura dan Itachi terjadi inilah dia. Tapi masih terbatas, karena mereka belum begitu dekat. Maaf memakan waktu lama, sibuk sekali disini. Tapi akan saya tetap berusaha untuk update lebih cepat.

Oh ya makasih banyak atas review kalian semua. Seandainya ada waktu untuk menjawab semuanya. Review kalian sangat membantu deh!

Ok saya pergi tidur sekarang, selamat malam semuanya. ^^


	12. Sebuah Tawaran

**Sebuah Tawaran**

Update: Ok, pasti banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya kemanakah saya menghilang selama ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak saya terakhir kali update, saya jadi bahkan takut untuk menghitungnya x_x Alasan saya menghilang adalah karena benar-benar sibuk selama ini. Pertama ada ujian akhir kursus bahasa dan IPA, lalu saya mencari tempat jurusan di universitas. Lalu pertengahan tahun, saya pergi berlibur sebulan ke Indo mengunjungi keluarga. Lalu balik ke Jerman, esok harinya langsung terbang ke USA, Las Vegas mengunjungi pacar (VEGAS YEAH! XD ) btw dengan uang hasil kerja sendiri lho. Balik ke Jerman, bukan cuma harus langsung pindah apartemen dan provinsi, saya bahkan gak dapat tempat buat kuliah biologi, persaingannya sebesar gunung Kohoha. Jadi melakukan perubahan rencana kilat, plan B. Pindah sekarang dari biologi, ke manajemen perhotelan. Semua orang yang mendengarnya entah jadi tertawa atau berseru kok bisa? Ya bisa dong XD. Gak, saya cuma ingin cepat-cepat mandiri. Selesai masalah satu, datang masalah yang lain. Kuliahnya mulai bulan April. Oke baiklah, sampai April, saya mau kerja. Dan sekarang saya dekat mendapatkan dua pekerjaan paruh waktu yang bisa saya dapatkan. Siang hari disini, malamnya disana. Harus kerja keras kalau mau berlibur lagi di dua tempat tahun depan. Ehm ok, sekian saja tentang saya. (Naruto mengomel di belakang.)

Disclaimer: Cerita Naruto bukan milikku, tapi milik Tobi – eh bukan, Kishi-sensei tentunya.

Spoiler: Setting bab ini mulai dari bab 332 di manga Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura….terima kasih."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia merasakan perasaan mencekam itu mendatang, pelan tapi pasti, seperti gelombang tsunami yang datang dari kejauhan seiiring dengan rasa takut yang melumpuhkan itu. Ia cepat-cepat mengingat ajaran gurunya yang penting. Bahwa ia harus melawan rasa takutnya yang paling dalam. Terkadang menangis adalah jalan yang paling bisa meringankan bebannya, walau hanya untuk sementara.

Sejak Sasuke mengucapkan ketiga kata itu di belakang telinganya di malam kepergiannya dari Konoha, Sakura mengalami trauma yang mendalam. Luka hati yang ia dapat, kekecewaan karena Sasuke tidak memilihnya atau menerima tawarannya, rasa keputusasaan atas apa yang akan meninmpa Sasuke di masa depan, kesepian sesudah ditinggalkan, dan patah hati karena Sasuke menolaknya bahkan tanpa menjawab, membuat Sakura memiliki trauma yang mendalam. Ia gemetaran atau ingin menangis setiap kali mimpi buruk tentang malam hari itu, saat mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'kau menyebalkan' atau bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih di belakang punggungnya. Hanya gurunya Tsunade dan Shizune yang tahu. Di hadapan yang lainnya Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memperlihatkan kelemahannya itu, dan menutupinya dengan tawa dan wajah ceria juga kesediannya untuk selalu menolong dan menyembuhkan orang tanpa meminta imbalan apa-apa. Tsunade pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kemungkinan kenapa Sakura bisa seluka itu adalah bahwa Sasuke membuatnya merasa tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali. Bahwa ia hanyalah ‚bukan siapa-siapa'. Dalam hati Sakura membenarkan hal itu, walaupun gurunya setelah itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang penting bagi Konoha dan semua teman-temannya. Sakura merasa bersalah setiap kali ia membantah dalam hati perkataan gurunya.

Ia tidak ingin hanya menjadi seseorang yang penting, tapi seseorang yang istimewa. Untuk seseorang yang istimewa pula baginya.

Sakura mulai menenangkan dirinya. Ia heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia memimpikan masa lalu, terutama semua tentang Sasuke. Mungkin di tempat yang kelam dan penuh bahaya ini, ia jadi teringat masa lalunya yang paling menyakitkan.

Sakura melihat sekeliling karena tiba-tiba sadar bahwa ia tidak mengenali kamar dimana ia berbaring. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi sebuah rasa sakit di bahunya memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. Sakura mendesis saat meraba bahunya yang terbalut dan sepertinya sudah diobati. Ia memeriksanya dengan cakra yang ia masih punya. Lukanya tertutup, tetapi masih butuh beberapa tahap pemulihan lagi.

Sakura heran, siapa yang telah mengobatinya?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat semuanya kembali. Makan malam dengan para anggota Akatsuki, permainan kejaran-kejaran itu, hujan, guntur, pedang Hidan, lalu…

Pintunya terbuka dan Itachi masuk. Untuk sedetik, jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang.

_Apa itu tadi…?_

Itachi menatapnya. Mata sharingannya terasa bisa menembus ke dalam pertahanan batinnya yang paling dalam. Seperti bisa melihat semua hal yang Sakura bersusah payah menyembunyikan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kelemahannya, luka batinnya, dan rasa takutnya yang paling dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi, melangkah ke arahnya.

"B-baik…" ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

Itachi, dengan wajahnya yang tanpa emosi, memberikan Sakura sebuah mangkuk berisi ramuan alami. Sakura memegang mangkuk itu sesaat sebelum memberanikan dirinya untuk meminumnya.

Di luar dugaan rasanya manis dan menenangkan. Sakura jadi merasa lebih baik.

"Terima kasih."

Itachi sedang membaca sebuah kertas gulung, tidak menjawab sahutannya. Sakura yang tadinya berharap bisa mendengar sebuah sahutan, jadi merasa ingin membuat Itachi berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Kita ada diamana?"

"Markas rahasiaku."

"Markas yang bahkan tidak diketahui para anggota Akatsuki yang lain?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah Itachi yang menyembuhkanku?"

Hening.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Itachi masih membaca sambil berdiri.

"Yang ada disini cuma kita berdua?"

Sama sekali tidak respon. Sakura tambah jengkel. Bagaimana mungkin tadi ia bisa sedikit senang melihat Itachi. Ia jadi merasa gatal untuk membuat Itachi buka mulut, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lebih keras.

Yang terdengar, hanya suara kicauan burung di luar.

Sakura menghela napas, "Kau dingin sekali…"

Untuk setengah detik, Sakura menangkap sebuah kilauan yang sangat kecil di dalam matanya Itachi. Apakah mungkin tadi itu adalah sebuah emosi…? Tapi dalam pandangan kedua, kedua mata Itachi dingin dan kosong seperti sebelumnya, sehingga Sakura menganggap yang tadi itu hanyalah ilusi kecil saja.

Itachi menggulungkan kertas itu kembali.

"Dengar Haruno-san, aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang aku anggap pantas untuk dijawab. Dan untuk seorang murid Hokage, kau banyak bicara."

Sakura membuka mulut dengan kaget. Itachi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah berkata, „aku akan kembali malam ini."

Setelah pintu ditutup, Sakura melemparkan bantal ke arah dimana Itachi menghilang.

_Dasar Uchiha sombong!_

Sakura kembali berbaring, menarik selimut sampai dagunya, dan mencoba untuk tertidur agar lukanya bisa pulih dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia akhirnya tertidur lelap. Dan anehnya kali ini, ia tidak memimpikan Sasuke.

xxxx

Sakura terbangun saat bunyi pintu dibuka terdengar di kamarnya. Ia langsung bangkit sambil merapatkan selimut ke dadanya yang hanya terbalut. Itachi masuk dengan mantap tanpa permisi. Ia menghidupkan beberapa lilin di kamar itu, lalu mengambil sebuah kursi kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. Kunoichi itu mengerti langsung bahwa Itachi ingin bicara dengannya, jadi ia duduk di hadapannya tanpa melepaskan selimut dari dadanya.

"Aku punya sebuah tawaran untukmu."

Sakura langsung tertarik mendengarnya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku butuh sedikit bantuan medis. Aku tahu kamu adalah seorang shinobi penyembuh, salah satu dari yang terbaik. Tanpa kamu duga mungkin salah satu dari yang terbaik di dunia shinobi."

Mata Sakura berkedip-kedip tidak percaya. Karena ingin mendengar lebih banyak, ia membiarkan Itachi bicara.

"Kedua mataku… sedikit bermasalah." Itachi menambahkan. „Begitu juga tubuhku. Aku ingin kamu menyembuhkan tubuhku, dan meminimalkan resiko penyakit di kedua mataku."

Secepat rasa penasaran Sakura datang, secepat itu ia merasakan shock. Ia harus membantu orang kriminal ini? Seorang anggota Akatsuki?

"Kalau aku menolak?" Sakura langsung ke inti permasalahannya, sebuah hal yang ia pelajari dari Itachi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," jawab Itachi tanpa ragu-ragu, tanpa emosi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah selimut. _Yang benar saja…?_

Bantu, atau tidak membantu, tidak ada untungnya bagi Sakura. Dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil.

Bagai bisa membaca pikirannya, Itachi menambahkan, "tentu saja ada imbalannya."

Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan uang atau hartamu. Bahkan jika kamu bayar dengan ajaran jurus rahasia sekalipun."

"Aku ini bicara soal imbalan Haruno-san. Tentu saja tidak harus berbentuk materi. Kulakukan karena aku benci punya hutang budi, terutama terhadap seorang musuh."

Sakura melototi anggota Akatsuki itu. _Apa maksudnya ‚tidak harus berbentuk materi'?_

"Kalau kamu berhasil menuntaskan misi yang kuberikan ini, akan kukabulkan permohonanmu. Hanya satu," Itachi menyangga punggunya dengan santai ke kursi.

"Sebuah permohonanku…?" bisik Sakura. "Apa saja..?"

Itachi menjawab dengan suara monoton, "apa saja."

"Kalau begitu jangan bunuh Sasuke!" pinta Sakura sebelum sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Itachi sekarang memandangnya dengan dingin, sangat dingin. "Itu tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?" teriak Sakura.

"Karena aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan Sasuke membunuhku saat ia menemukanku."

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Itachi. Ia benar, Sasuke akan berusaha menemukan Itachi bagaimanapun caranya. Dan saat Sasuke menemukan Itachi, ia akan berusaha lebih dari apapun untuk bisa membunuh kakaknya. Tidak mungkin Itachi akan membiarkan hal itu. Tentu saja ia akan membela dirinya, dan bahkan akan membunuh Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Sakura menaruh keningnya di atas kedua lututnya dan menangis pilu tanpa suara. Ia gagal menahan emosinya. Itachi bangkit, tidak menunjukkan kepedulian sedikitpun.

"Pikirkan kembali. Kutunggu jawabanmu esok pagi."

Ia meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, dengan beban di hatinya yang bertambah satu lagi.

xxxx

Tsunade membaca laporan yang dibawakan para anggota Anbu yang ia utuskan untuk mencari Sakura. Ia tambah merasa bersalah dan cemas memikirkan bahwa ia gagal menyelamatkan muridnya. Para anggota Akatsuki memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Tapi bagaimana ia akan menyampaikan hal itu kepada Naruto? Dan lagi, ia juga cemas memikirkan Shikamaru, Choji dan Ino, yang jelas-jelas akan pergi mengejar Hidan dan Kakuzu untuk balas dendam. Ia tahu, walaupun ia cegah, mereka bertiga tidak akan mendengarkannya. Naruto terpaksa ditahan di desa saat ia ingin pergi menolong Sakura karena ia seorang bijuu.

Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah rencana yang matang. Rencana yang bisa membantu mereka semua. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ketokan pintunya.

"Masuk."

Yang masuk adalah Kakashi.

"Kakashi, aku sudah menunggu. Silahkan duduk."

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu duduk. Ia terlihat sedikit capek. Tsunade menyimpulkan kalau latihan Naruto sekarang tidak seperti liburan santai ke taman bunga.

"Tsunade-sama, aku datang, ingin memberitahukan sebuah rencana yang bisa menjadi jalan keluar."

Kakashi menjelaskan rencananya. Bahwa murid-murid Asuma sebaiknya tidak dicegah, tapi dibiarkan pergi. Tentu saja Kakashi bersedia ikut. Jika Hidan dan Kakuzu bisa ditangkap, bukan hanya hal ini akan membantu Konoha, tapi tim sepuluh bisa membalaskan dendam. Sangat besar kemungkinnanya, mereka juga akan mendapatkan informasi dimana Sakura berada. Dan Naruto bisa mencoba jurus baru yang sedang ia pelajari.

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia menyetujui dan memberikan Kakashi tanggung jawab untuk menjalankan misi itu. Kakashi langsung berangkat untuk mendapat cukup istirahat malam ini.

"Semoga berhasil," ucap Tsunade. Sepertinya malam ini ia bisa tidur lebih tenang.

xxxx

Esok paginya Itachi tidak menemukan Sakura di kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu lalu melangkah ke arah kebun. Beda dengan markas Akatsuki, markas miliknya memiliki kebun yang lebih luas. Disana terdapat beberapa pohon Sakura dan pohon Momiji. Bahkan sebuah kolam ikan koi dan sebuah pemandian air panas luar juga ada disana.

Itachi melihat Sakura duduk di depan kolam ikannya, di bawah pohon Sakura yang paling lebat. Ia tertegun sesaat sebelum menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Sakura yang memunggunginya, menjawab dengan suara rapuh, "baiklah."

Itachi terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia berkata, "terima kasih."

Sakura berbalik sedikit, tidak percaya yang barusan ia dengar. Tetapi Itachi sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya, lalu menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Ia sadar, bahwa tadi itu ia merasa tidak takut mendengar ucapan terima kasih di belakang punggungnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sasuke pergi.

"Sama-sama…" bisik gadis itu.

* * *

Review dong! Tulis pendapat kalian tentang bab ini. Dan jangan khawatir soal bab selanjutnya karena saya sedang menulisnya dan akan langsung update begitu saya menyelesaikannya.


	13. Keputusan Naruto

**Keputusan Naruto**

Ya ternyata saya menyelesaikan bab ini lebih cepat dari yang saya duga! Ini dipersembahkan kepada semua pembaca setia yang telah menunggu lama-lama. Semoga kalian tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama lagi!

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Spoiler: Setting bab ini mulai dari bab 333 sampai bab 352 di manga Naruto

* * *

Karin telah menampar Suigetsu untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Mereka sedang menuju kamar penginapan mereka, saat Suigetsu mengguman kalau Karin akhir-akhir ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Tentu saja Karin tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Juugo tentunya tidak berkomentar sedikitpun.

Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka di dalam. Karin langsung duduk di samping Sasuke dengan suara girang. Suigetsu dan Juugo duduk di sisi lain.

"Ada perubahan rencana" ujar Sasuke.

Ketiga teman tim-nya saling bertukar pandang.

"Kita akan mencari Akatsuki."

"Tapi Sasuke, kakakmu 'kan anggota Akatsuki, kenapa tidak langsung mencarinya?" tanya Karin heran.

"Karena Itachi paling ahli dalam bersembunyi. Ia bisa menghilangkan jejak secara professional. Jadi sampai ia menginginkan dirinya untuk ditemukan, kita tidak akan menemukannya. Yang tahu dimana ia berada adalah para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya dan berdasarkan informasi terakhir yang Juugo kumpulkan, kita tahu bahwa Sakura juga disekap mereka. Misi ini akan lebih cepat diselesaikan kalau kita menemukan salah seorang anggota. Kalian semua, temukanlah anggota yang paling dekat, tidak peduli siapa dia."

"Ok gak masalah," ujar Suigetsu dengan santai, Juugo mengangguk dan Karin menggerutu jengkel karena mendengar nama Sakura disebut.

Suigetsu dan Juugo bangkit.

"Hari ini giliranku pergi belanja, Juugo, kau bisa mulai mencari. Kami akan kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam," kata Suigetsu, yang langsung pergi diikuti Juugo.

Sekarang yang tertinggal sendiri hanyalah Sasuke dan Karin. Sasuke mengkemas beberapa kunai saat ia merasakan seseorang bersandar lembut ke punggungnya.

"Aku tadi berikan kamu sebuah tugas Karin," ujar Sasuke.

Karin sekarang memeluknya. "Sasuke," bisik Karin lembut, "kamu sepertinya benar-benar serius mencari kunoichi itu. Bukankah kita sudah tahu kalau dia masih hidup? Kenapa masih ingin mencarinya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke memandangi pantulan wajahnya di atas permukaan pedang kusanagi-nya.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, aku bisa cemburu nih," melas Karin sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, "Lepaskan aku Karin."

Karin sekarang memutar tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku suka sekali padamu Sasuke."

Sasuke baru saja ingin mendorong Karin, saat bayangan Sakura muncul di kepalanya.

"_Aku suka sekali padamu! Suka sekali!"_

"Aku tahu tujuanmu bukan cuma membunuh kakakmu untuk balas dendam, tapi kamu mau membangkitkan klanmu ‚kan? Aku bisa membantumu soal itu. Kau dan aku, kalau kita bergabung, semua keinginanmu akan terkabul…" Karin mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang diterbangkan angin, jatuh di depan mereka, dan Sasuke teringat senyum Sakura saat menjatuhkan dirinya bersama Orochimaru ke jurang. Ia mencengkram bahu Karin dan menjauhkannya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk mencapai semua tujuanku," Sasuke memperlihatkan kedua mata sharingannya.

Karin mengkepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu mendorong tangannya Sasuke.

"Kamu bilang kamu tidak butuh bantuanku? Aku rasa tidak! Untuk menemukan seorang anggota Akatsuki saja kamu memerlukan bantuanku! Jadi - " tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya dicengkram sekuat tenaga oleh Sasuke. Karin mencoba sekuat tenaga menarik tangganya, tetapi Sasuke memegangnya terlalu erat. Air mata Karin mulai mengalir saking sakitnya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya lalu berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya. Karin bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya yang ketakutan dan kesakitan di permukaan mata sharingannya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu tadi Karin. Jadi kalau kamu masih mau berada di dalam tim ini lebih lama lagi, kusarankan kamu sebaiknya jaga omonganmu. Apa kita sepakat?"

Karin yang masih mencoba menarik tangannya, mengangguk karena tidak mampu bicara. Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dan beranjak pergi. Karin terjatuh sambil menangis terisak-isak, berusaha meraih kacamatanya yang terjatuh.

"Aku akan pergi latihan sekarang, beritahu Juugo dan Suigetsu untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Besok kita akan berangkat, menemui sang nenek kucing."

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaanya Karin, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Karin menghapus air matanya. Ia tahu arti dari perkataan Sasuke tadi. Bahwa Karin hanyalah sebuah alat bagi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang berhati dingin, yang penuh dendam dan kebencian, masih peduli terhadap kunoichi yang bernama Sakura itu. Cukup peduli untuk melawan seorang anggota Akatsuki agar bisa menemukannya.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya saat air matanya kembali berjatuhan, membasahi punggung tangannya. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia memakai kembali kacamatanya. Tidak akan ia biarkan Sasuke menemukan kunoichi itu. Biarlah hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sisinya Sasuke, sebagai sebuah alat sekalipun!

xxxx

Sakura tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Mungkin keadaan dan situasi luar biasa dimana ia berada sekarang membuatnya melakukan ini. Harus ia akui, setahun terakhir ini, ia sudah banyak melakukan hal-hal yang patut diingat seumur hidupnya. Tapi yang ia lakukan sekarang rasanya begitu… terlarang bahkan untuk diingat dan disimpan dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia diam-diam menonton Itachi berlatih di kebun.

'Yah, dibilang diam-diam juga gak benar. Menurutku seseorang seperti Itachi sudah pasti merasakan kehadiranmu,' ujar dirinya yang lain sinis.

_Biarkan aku sendiri. Tak bisakah kamu lihat aku cukup dibebani rasa bersalah._

Dirinya yang lain mengangkat bahu. ‚Kenapa merasa bersalah kalau ingin melihat sesuatu yang indah.'

Sakura ingin protes tetapi Itachi sedang melancarkan jurus melempar seratus kunai yang begitu menakjubkan. Sakura jadi langsung lupa akan dirinya yang lain. Sambil duduk di tikungan koridor, tetap waspada agar ia tidak terlihat, ia tidak mampu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak suka pria yang berambut panjang. Menurutnya pria yang berambut panjang kelihatan sedikit… banci, Deidara adalah contohnya, kecuali Jiraiya-sensei karena ia tidak bisa membayangkannya dengan rambut pendek. Tapi justru Itachi terlihat begitu tampan, dan Sakura yakin kalau bahkan dengan rambut pendek, Itachi akan terlihat tampan juga.

_Apa yang kulakukan…? Dia musuhku, musuh desaku. Seorang kriminal kelas berat. Seorang pembunuh sadis. Musuhnya Sasuke…_

Dan walaupun Itachi jelas-jelas sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan firasatnya yang mengatakan kalau Itachi itu sebenarnya ada sisi baiknya. Ada hal-hal kecil yang ia perhatikan dari Itachi. Seperti taman yang indah ini. Begitu cantik dan terawat. Dan ikan-ikan di kolam itu, sehat semua. Tidak mungkin mereka begitu kalau Itachi menelantarkan mereka. Itachi juga telah menyembuhkannya. Jika ia benar-benar sadis, ia biarkan Sakura menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia akan cukup membantu agar Sakura tidak mati kehabisan darah. Tapi luka di bahunya bahkan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Kamar yang diberikan Itachi juga nyaman. Dan tadi siang Sakura mendapati makanan enak tersedia disana. Walaupun Itachi tidak makan bersamanya, Sakura sangat berterima kasih bahwa ia tidak harus hidup dari nasi dan tahu. Makanan yang biasa diberikan kepada tawanan.

Semua hal kecil itu membuatnya penasaran tentang Itachi. Ia ingin tahu lebih tentang Itachi.

Itachi berhenti berlatih. Baju hitamnya basah penuh keringat jadi ia melepaskannya, dan membasuh keningnya. Sakura jadi sedikit malu dan pipinya bersemu merah sehingga ia menjauh dari Itachi untuk bersembunyi lebih dalam. Suara batuknya Itachi yang mebuatnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia batuk lebih keras, Sakura dengan terkejutnya melihat darah di tangannya.

"Itachi..!" Sakura bergegas ke arahnya.

Itachi melihat ke arahnya, rambutnya yang hitam sedikit menutupi mata hitamnya. Mata hitamnya yang begitu dalam, yang begitu menghipnotis. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Kau berdarah…" Sakura menyentuh tangan Itachi.

„Sebuah rutinitas yang biasa aku hadapi sehabis latihan. Kuharap dalam jangka waktu yang dekat kamu bisa mengecek keadaanku. Seperti yang kau lihat, tubuhku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama," Itachi berbalik, beranjak pergi. „Kusarankan agar kau lakukan tugasmu dengan benar. Kalau tidak, kau tidak pantas disebut sebagai murid sang Hokage. Dan satu hal lagi, aku ada misi jadi akan pergi untuk dua hari. Sampai aku kembali kau jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Kau tidak ingin merasakan hukumannya."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura, Itachi pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Itachi tadi berbicara dengan suara monoton seolah-olah berbicara dengan sebuah suruhan. Seseorang yang hanya ada untuk melaksanakan perintahnya. Padahal ia tadi benar-benar merasa sedikit cemas memikirkan keadaanya Itachi.

Sakura benci sekali keadaan seperti ini. Kedua Uchiha yang ia kenal sangat ahli dalam membuatnya merasa hampa seperti ini. Selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk membuang emosi yang ia rasakan terhadap mereka, seperti sebuah penyakit menular yang akan membuatnya berakhir seperti Sasuke dan Itachi. Seorang shinobi tanda emosi.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Ia cukup pintar untuk tidak mencoba-coba kabur dari tempat ini. Untuk sekarang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain sembuh.

xxxx

"Haha… beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku."

Raut wajah Shikamaru tidak berubah, membuat Hidan berhenti tertawa, merasa seolah-olah ia dihina.

Hidan lalu berteriak sekuat tenaga, "kau akan menerima pengadilan dari dewa Jashin! Kau akan menerima hukaman darinya, camkan kata-kataku!"

Shikamaru mengambil lebih banyak bom kertas yang terikat dengan sebuah kunai. "Itu sama sekali tidak menakukanku. Antara kau dan aku, apa yang kita percayai adalah berbeda. Apa yang aku percaya adalah warisan semangat api."

Hidan memandang Shikamaru dengan tidak percaya. Ia tidak mau percaya bahwa bocah dengan kepercayaan lemah itu bisa mengalahkannya, ia, seorang penganut kepercayaan Jashin yang paling kuat.

"…tapi dewamu bukan Jashin atau apapun. Sekarang akulah dewamu," ujar Shimakaru dan untuk pertama kalinya Hidan melihat setitik ketidakampunan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pengadilan," Shikamaru mengangkat kunainya dan melemparkannya ke dinding lubang tanah itu.

Sebuah ledakan yang besar, dan tanah serta bebatuan jatuh ke arah Hidan. Sebelum terkubur, Hidan berteriak penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu tadi ‚kan? Bahwa kau akan menerima pengadilan dari dewa Jashin!"

Shikamaru tidak berkutik.

"Hahahahahaha! Seseorang yang memberimu pengadilan itu bisa jadi aku! Yang kuperlukan cukup gigiku! Aku akan mengunyahmu dan mencabik-cabikmu sedikit demi sedikit!"

Dan sesaat sebelum batu terakhir membawakan kegelapan abadi untuk Hidan, ia teringat kata-kata seorang kunoichi yang ia benci dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"_Kau! Lihat saja! Jangan meremehkan teman-temanku! __Tim sepuluh akan membalasmu suatu hari! __Aku berharap Shikamaru membalasmu seratus kali lipat!"_

Hidan amat sangat jengkel karena perkataan gadis itu ternyata telah terjadi.

xxxx

"Wah asyiknya, aku disuapi Hinata nih. Kalau begitu aku lebih sering harus jatuh sakit!" canda Naruto.

"Naruto-kun jangan begitu, nanti aku jadi sedih…" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan memohon.

"Oke oke baiklah, demi Hinata, apapun akan kulakukan," Naruto mengangkat lenganya yang terbalut untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia masih merasa segar bugar.

"Oh Naruto, sudah kuduga kamu ada disini," kata Kakashi yang baru saja memasuki kedai ramen.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto dengan lahap memakan semua ramen yang Hinata suapi. "Mau ikut makan bersama kami?"

Kakashi melambaikan tangannya, "aku kesini bukan untuk makan. Naruto, cepatlah ke kantor Tsunade, Jiraiya juga ada disana. Ada berita penting yang harus ia sampaikan padamu."

Naruto, Hinata dan Sai saling bertukar pandang. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sai masuk kantor sang Hokage kelima.

"Kalian telat, kemana saja kalian?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tenang Tsunade," Jiraiya meminta.

"Maafkan kami Tsunade-sama, kami tadi makan siang, maksudku sarapan di kedai ramen," Sai menjelaskan.

"Yo pertapa mesum," Naruto angkat tangan.

"Yoo Naruto, apa kabar?"

"Jadi apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan kami?" tanya Sai.

Tsunade menjelaskan, "ada laporan dari jaringan rahasia di beberapa negara bahwa ada yang melihat Sasuke di dekat perbatasan utara negara api. Di sebuah desa kecil."

Naruto langsung bersemangat. "Biarkan aku kesana nenek Tsunade!"

"Tidak bisa semudah itu Naruto. Sasuke berencana untuk mengejar Akatsuki," Kakashi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kita belum tahu. Kemungkinan besar untuk menemukan kakaknya."

"Dan kami juga mendapatkan informasi bahwa Sakura sekarang disekap oleh Itachi sendiri," tambah Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu," Sai berpikir. "Jika kita menemukan Itachi Uchiha…"

"Maka kita akan menemukan baik Sakura maupun Sasuke," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia telah mendapatkan harapan baru. "Kita harus bergegas sekarang juga! Misi pencarian Akatsuki masih berlangsung 'kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Untuk menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura kita hanya perlu mencari satu orang anggota Akatsuki! Yaitu… Itachi Uchiha!"

xxxx

Itachi memandang langit yang semakin mendung. Suara guntur terdengar dari kejauhan. Kisame yang berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Ohh, hujan, sepertinya akan menjadi badai yang dashyat."

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahi wajahnya.

xxxx

Jauh dari kedua anggota Akatsuki itu, jauh dari desa Konoha dan dari tim Hebi, tertidur lelap seorang kunoichi berambut pink. Suara hujan dan guntur yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuatnya merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya. Begitu nyaman sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya. Seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan awan merah wajahnya ditutupi sebuah topeng hitam dan hanya satu mata sharingannya yang terlihat. Mata merah itu memandang Sakura dengan dengan saksama. Memandang balutan di sekeliling dadanya dan makanan yang tersedia di sampingnya.

"Oho… menarik sekali," bisiknya.

* * *

Wah, bab ini sedikit pendek, tapi setidaknya updatenya kilat. Buat para penggemar Deidara, maaf, saya tidak berpikir kalau Deidara itu banci. Sebenarnya beberapa tokoh cowok dengan rambut panjang cukup saya sukai. Dan yang menggantikan Sakura untuk ikut mengalahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu bersama Naruto adalah Hinata. Biar ceritanya sedikit mirip dengan alur manga yang sebenarnya. Bab selanjutnya akan saya usahakan diselesaikan secepatnya. Tentunya banyak review akan menjadi motivasi terbesar saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca bab ini.


	14. Hujan sebelum Badai

Hujan sebelum Badai

Update lagi! Walaupun di tengah kesibukan. Tapi saya jadi termotivasi setelah membaca review kalian semua. Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Spoiler: Naruto bab 353.

* * *

Itachi berdiri di ujung tebing saat Kisame memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteduh dulu? Jangan sampai kita kedingingan."

Itachi menjawab dengan suara datar, "ya."

Kisame mengangkat tubuh seorang pria tua dengan pedang Samaheda-nya sambil berkata, "harusnya sebentar lagi pimpinan memberi kabar."

Pria tua itu mendesah kesakitan. Itachi berpaling, "dia sekarat dan sudah tua. Hati-hati membawanya."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena tidak tahu kemampuannya. Yonbi menggunakan menggunakan banyak fusi elemen yang berbeda. Jinchuuriki yang satu ini sulit dikalahkan. Itu artinya kau harus bertarung langsung dengannya untuk mengetahui kehebatannya."

Mendengar perkataan Kisame, Itachi jadi membisu dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Hmm," jawabnya. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan menembus hujan, memasuki sebuah hutan.

Kisame melanjutkan, "bagaimanapun aku ingin menghadapinya sendiri. Apa kau mau aku yang menghajar targetmu juga?"

"Jangan sombong Kisame," nada bicara Itachi menjadi serius. „Kalau kau bicara soal kunoichi itu, sudah kuberitahu padamu kalau ia adalah tawananku. Sang pemimpin juga sudah menyetujuinya."

Kisame nyengir memperlihatkan semua taringnya.

"Tapi dia hebat juga ya, membuat para anggota yang lainnya kewalahan."

"Salah mereka sendiri melakukan permainan seperti itu," ujar Itachi.

"Lalu kau menyelamatkannya," senyum Kisame semakin lebar.

"Aku masih membutuhkannya sebagai tenaga medis. Untungnya dia setuju, kalau tidak terpaksa aku membunuhnya kalau ia tidak berguna sebagai pancingan untuk menangkap kyuubi."

Kisame mengangguk, pembicaraan soal Sakura berakhir disana.

"Aku lelah, bagaimana kalau kita cepat-cepat ke markas agar kita bisa istirahat?"

"Tidak usah buru-buru, istirahat saja kalau kau mau. Perjalanan kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu," Itachi lalu duduk di bawah pohon saat hujan mulai reda.

Kedua anggota itu sedang berbicara soal para jinchuuriki yang tersisa saat tiba-tiba mereka mendengar pimpinan mereka memanggil mereka.

"Pas sekali," ujar Itachi.

xxxx

"Kalian terlambat."

"Kami baru saja menangkap jinchuuriki yonbi, perlu penjagaan ekstra agar dia tidak kabur," jawab Kisame kepada pemimpinnya.

"Tobi mana?" tanya Deidara jengkel. Sesaat kemudian Tobi muncul di sampingnya.

"Tobi hadir!"

Deidara memarahi Tobi tentang bagaimana pentingnya datang tepat waktu saat sang pemimpin memotong pembicaraannya.

"Bagus, sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul."

"Huh?" Kisame melihat sekelilingnya. "Mana Hidan dan Kakuzu?"

Sang pemimpin menjawab, „mereka sudah mati."

Kisame tertawa, „hahahaha yang benar? Zombi kembar itu sudah mati?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu," ujar sang pemimpin dengan tegas.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kisame.

Yang menjawab kali ini Zetsu. "Sekelompok shinobi dari Konoha. Lagi-lagi perbuatan Kakashi dan si Kyuubi."

"Mereka memang kuat ‚kan? Pantas saja Deidara bisa kalah," tawa Tobi.

"Tobi!" Deidara menjadi marah. "Kesabaranku ada batasnya! Suatu saat aku juga bisa meledak! Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu maka kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan!"

Tobi mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Hahaha, bersabar? Kau meledak-ledak seperti tanah liatmu itu… pantas saja kau kalah."

"Tobi! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Deidara sekarang mengamuk.

Itachi memotong pembicaraannya, "diam Deidara! Kecuali kau menganggap apa yang dikatakan Tobi memang benar!"

Deidara yang tidak berani membantah Itachi, hanya bisa menggerutu. Tobi tertawa melihatnya.

"Diam kau Tobi, berhenti bertindak kekanak-kanakan. Kau membut seniormu marah," ujar sang pemimpin.

Tobi mengangkat lenganya dengan ceria, "ya ya! Maaf!"

Sang pemimpin melanjutkan, "ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku umumkan kepada kalian. Sasuke Uchiha dan timnya sedang gencar mencari para anggota Akatsuki. Terutama kalian, Itachi dan Kisame adalah target utama mereka."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya murid Orochimaru dengan para anggota yang lainnya?" tanya Deidara.

"Tujuan utama Sasuke Uchiha adalah Itachi, serta kunoichi yang ditawannya; Sakura Haruno, dia telah membentuk tim untuk menemukan mereka." jawab sang pemimpin.

Itachi terdiam, Kisame tertawa.

"Itachi, Kisame, berhati-hatilah. Mereka benar-benar mengincar kalian. Para anggota yang lainnya juga waspadalah. Mereka bisa mengacaukan rencana kita."

Deidara mengangkat tangannya, "Hm menarik… jadi aku harus memilih siapa nih?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang pemimpin.

"Mengejar Kakashi dan si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, atau Sasuke Uchiha?" jawab Deidara.

Itachi berpaling ke arahnya.

"Aduh lupakan saja tentang itu!" Tobi mencoba menenangkan Deidara. "Kita berdua sudah menyelesaikan misi kita ´kan? Mau berangkat keluar lagi?"

Deidara menjadi kesal, "seenaknya saja, aku masih berhutang satu pukulan di wajah oleh Jinchuuriki itu, Kakashi juga menghancurkan lengan kananku. Dan karena gara-gara Sasuke Uchiha kita punya lebih banyak masalah lagi. Kita akan berangkat begitu kita selesai dengan penyegelan Yonbi Tobi!"

Tobi menggerutu, Itachi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara, masih memperlihatkan mata sharingan-nya.

Kisame tertawa terkekeh, "kau tidak keberatan Itachi-san?"

Tetapi Itachi tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

xxxx

Sakura sudah lama tidak merasa setenang ini. Perasaannya hampir setenang waktu ia tertidur di atas pohon Sakura. Dengan lembut ia menyembuhkan sayap burung merpati yang jatuh terluka di depan kamarnya. Sepertinya ia digigit seekor ular. Dua tanda gigit terlihat di lehernya. Sakura, tentu saja bisa menetralkan racun di dalam tubuh merpati. Dengan tenang ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan di sekitarnya. Burung merpati memandangnya dengan ketakutan, untungnya mahkluk kecil itu sudah tidak meronta-ronta lagi, berusaha untuk membesaskan dirinya.

"Cup cup manis, sebentar lagi kamu sembuh," Sakura mengelus kepalanya.

Setelah Sakura mengecek keadaanya lagi, ia bangkit dan melepaskan kedua tangannya, melepaskan burung merpati itu. Setelah burung itu menghilang mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, Sakura menghela napas. Setelah Itachi meninggalkannya selama dua hari, Sakura merasa jauh lebih baik. Hampir seperti melewatkan liburan di sebuah permandian air panas rahasia. Diam-diam Sakura berharap Itachi tidak akan pernah kembali. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa bersalah memikirkan itu. Hal itu sangat membuat Sakura merasa sebal.

"Kau tahu kalau membantu setiap makhluk hidup adalah hal yang sangat sia-sia."

Sakura terkejut sampai menjerit kaget, berbalik secepat kilat. "Itachi!"

Itachi berdiri di belakangnya, menyangga lengan kirinya di atas kerah bajunya yang terbuka. Melihat Itachi, jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang dan kunoichi itu tidak yakin apakah itu karena ia terkejut barusan. Lalu ia jadi teringat perkataan Itachi barusan.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan sia-sia?" tanya Sakura sedikit sebal.

"Maksudku jelas," Itachi pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura memandang punggung itu dengan tidak percaya.

Tapi Sakura bukan Sakura kalau membiarkan siapa saja membuat sebuah pernyataan gantung begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Itachi.

"Itachi darimana saja? Kamu lapar? Sayangnya aku tidak masak cukup untuk dua orang," Sakura nyengir dalam hati, siapa tahu ia bisa lihat Itachi memasak. Ia jadi teringat waktu ia pertama kali makan makanan yang ada di kamarnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, itu adalah masakan Itachi. Sakura mencicipi nasi dengan lauknya. Rasanya begitu enak ia hampir nangis karena senang.

"Kita lakukan pemeriksaan sekarang," ujar Itachi datar.

"E-eh? Sekarang?" Sakura berhenti.

"Sekarang," Itachi melempar sebuah pandangan menusuk ke arahnya.

"B-baik…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tadi berharap sedikit, sangat sedikit, bahwa Itachi akan sedikit berhenti bersikap begitu dingin. Mungkin dia memang cuma mengada-ada saja soal sisi baiknya Itachi, yang tersembunyi entah dimana…

Itachi membuka sebuah kamar, satu-satunya kamar Sakura tidak mampu membukanya saat ia sendirian di markas ini. Wajar saja, pintunya hanya bisa terbuka jika Itachi menyentuhnya. Sebuah jutsu melindungi kamar itu.

Sakura memandang sekeliling dengan takjub. Kamarnya begitu rapi, ada lemari dengan banyak kertas gulung tertata rapi. Sebuah meja dengan peralatan menulis dan bahkan sebuah perapian.

_Oh… ternyata ia suka warna hitam dan merah…_ Sakura memandang tempat tidur Itachi dengan selimut dan bantal dalam warna hitam dan merah.

'Lihat apa? Ck ck…' dirinya yang lain tertawa nyengir.

Kedua pipi Sakura bersemu merah, cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil berharap dirinya yang lain tidak akan banyak berkomentar saat pemeriksaan badan.

Itachi melepaskan jubahnya, lalau menggantungnya. Sakura melihat topi akatsuki yang tergantung di sampingnya. Lalu ia melihat Itachi membuka bajunya. Sakura menelan ludah. Sepertinya pemeriksaan ini akan sedikit sulit.

_Kenapa aku merasa grogi sekali? Ini 'kan cuma pemeriksaan badan! Sudah sering kulakukan, bahkan terhadap beberapa pasien cowok! Ini hanya rutinitas biasa! Aku ‚kan profesional!_

"Kamar ini rapi ya?" ujar Sakura, melihat sekeliling untuk menyembunyikan groginya.

"Apa yang kamu harapkan? Kamar yang berantakan?" jawab Itachi.

Sakura tidak mampu menahan ketawa kecilnya. Ia jadi teringat Naruto, kamarnya selalu mirip kapal pecah sehabis perang.

"Gak, aku sadar ternyata kamu memang beda-" Sakura berpaling padanya dan sekilas melihat seuntai senyum samar di bibir Itachi. Begitu samar, seperti bintang kecil di langit yang gelap gulita. Sedetik kemudian senyum itu menghilang. Ilusikah? Tetapi segera kemudian Sakura sadar bahwa Itachi duduk di atas tempat tidur hanya memakai celana panjang. Pemandangan yang sangat berbahaya…

"E-ehm, kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sakura grogi.

Itachi mengangkat satu alis yang artinya seperti 'gak, kita lakukan tahun depan.' Sakura tarik napas, lalu melangkah ke arah Itachi, menyeret satu kursi bersamanya. Ia kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Sebelum aku mulai, beritahulah apa keluhanmu."

Itachi langsung menjawab, "dada perih dan menusuk terkadang. Terkadang ada batuk berdarah. Badan gemetaran setiap kali aku terbangun. Rasa sakit ngilu dimana-mana. Singkatnya, tubuhku rusak. Kalau menyangkut kedua mataku, aku mendekati kebutaan tetapi untuk sekarang aku masih dapat melihat."

Sakura mengangguk, "biarkan aku menggunakan cakra yang lebih banyak." Sakura tahu, Itachi telah melakukan sebuah segel pada tubuhnya, mungkin waktu ia pingsan sehabis ditusuk Hidan. Sejak hari itu Sakura tidak bisa menggunakan cakranya. Hanya sedikit. Hanya cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka kecil. Tetapi sekarang ia butuh lebih banyak.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya. "Tutup matamu."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, tetapi kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan tangan Itachi di pipinya. Tangannya dingin, tetapi begitu lembut. Jauh di lubuk hati, Sakura tidak bisa percaya tangan selembut itu milik seorang pembunuh berhati dingin. Tangan itu lebih cocok untuk seorang kekasih…

Saat Sakura terkejut atas apa yang barusan dipikirkannya, Itachi membuka segel yang ia lakukan terhadapnya dengan mengalirkan sedikit cakranya di dalam tubuh Sakura. Seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap pintu kamarnya. Itachi menarik tangannya, dan Sakura tiba-tiba merasa sedikit kesepian.

"Sekarang kau bisa lakukan pemeriksaannya," ujar Itachi monoton.

Dengan bisu Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Itachi. Dengan cakranya ia memeriksa kondisi tubuh Itachi. Tekanan darah, denyut jantung, sistem imunisasi, sistem sarafnya dan bahkan saluran pernapasan. Dengan terkejut Sakura melihat banyak organ vital memiliki kerusakan berat.

"Sejak kapan kamu begitu sakit?" ia bertanya tidak percaya.

"Sudah sejak dua tahun," jawab Itachi dengan suara datar.

"Dua tahun dan kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu? Aku terkejut kamu bahkan masih mampu bertahan!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Aku telah memakai beberapa obat dan ramuan."

"Ya! Seperti yang aku bisa lihat di dalam sel darahmu, bahwa kamu banyak memakai obat penghilang rasa sakit! Dan entah apa lagi yang kamu pakai! Kalau kamu teruskan ini selama beberapa bulan kamu akan mati! Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi shinobi yang terkuat, pada akhirnya tubuhmu akan rusak dan tidak berfungsi lagi. Kau seorang manusia, duluan daripada seorang shinobi! Apa kamu gak sayang dirimu sendiri?" Sakura menjadi tambah marah, melanjutkan pemeriksaannya, menemukan satu kerusakan setelah kerusakan lainnya.

"Tidak."

"Eh?" Sakura berpaling ke Itachi, begitu terkejut sehingga ia melupakan kemarahannya.

"Aku tidak sayang diriku sendiri," ulang Itachi.

Sakura memandang kedua mata Itachi yang hitam dan kosong seperti langit tidak berbintang. Untuk sesaat ia ingin bertanya kenapa, tetapi kemudian ia membatalkannya.

"Itu… sangat disayangkan," Sakura berpaling ke arah yang lain.

"Kenapa?" untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menanyakan pendapat Sakura.

Sakura menjadi tambah terkejut. Itachi telah menanyakan sebuah alasan, suatu hal yang Sakura tidak duga darinya.

"Itu… kupikir…" Sakura mencoba cari kata-kata yang tepat.

Pandangan Itachi tidak luput dari matanya Sakura. Sepertinya ia menunggu, jadi Sakura lanjut.

"Kupikir, kau… seharusnya sedikit sayang pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan ada orang di dunia ini, yang hidup hanya untuk mendapat kekuatan. Seorang shinobi bukanlah sebuah mesin yang dilatih untuk dibunuh. Hidup hanya untuk bertarung sampai akhirnya jatuh mati karena dibunuh atau karena tubuhnya sudah rusak. Kupikir kita hanya perlu kekuatan untuk melindungi hal yang kita sayangi."

Sakura sedikit malu mengatakan semua itu. Ia baru saja mengutarakan pendapatnya akan dunia para shinobi.

"Perkataan yang bodoh."

Sakura hanya memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tanpa emosi. Ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau benar…"

xxxx

Tim Hebi memasuki sebuah bangunan besar tua yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Suigetsu kagum.

"Wah wah, bangunan reyot ini sebuah persembunyian? Tidak kusangka."

"Bangunan ini bukan milik Orochimaru. Klan-ku biasa menyimpan persenjataan di tempat ini. Kita akan mempersenjatai diri kita sebelum kita melanjutkan misi pencarian kita," jelas Sasuke.

"Lorong ini terlihat sama semua, semoga kita tidak tersesat," ujar Suigetsu.

"Halo semuanya!" terdengar sebuah suara nyaring di belakang mereka. Tim Hebi berbalik.

"Apa kabar? Tenka, Hina," tanya Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

Dua ekor kucing menyambut mereka. "Ternyata memang Sasuke," ujar salah seekor. "Apa yang kau cari di tempat ini Sasuke?" tanya kucing yang satunya lagi.

"Senjata, obat-obatan, dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya. Kami akan mempersiapkan diri untuk sebuah pertempuran besar," jawab Sasuke sementara anggota timnya mengamati kucing-kucing itu dengan tertarik.

„Apa bayarannya?" tanya salah satu kucingnya langsung.

"Aku membawa manisan favourit kalian," tawar Sasuke.

Para kucing itu setuju, mereka membawa Sasuke ke sebuah markas rahasia kecil yang ditempati oleh sang nenek kucing. Sementara sang asisten mencari baju yang pas buat Juugo, sang nenek kucing berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau akan mencari Itachi ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengkemas obat-obatan yang ia memerlukan.

Sang nenek kucing melanjutkan, "aku ingat seperti apa kalian berdua waktu kecil. Tak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini. Klan Uchiha hanya tersisa dua orang... dan dua orang itu akan saling membunuh."

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan ini sejak dulu," Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. "Terima kasih atas apa yang sudah nenek lakukan untuk aku."

Sang nenek kucing mendesah lebih sedih lagi. "Kalau aku bisa mengutarakan keinginan bodoh nenek tua ini, aku lebih ingin melihatmu kembali ke desamu, menjadi shinobi yang hebat melanjutkan nama baik klan-mu, mendapat gadis yang baik dan membentuk sebuah keluarga. Percayalah Sasuke, balas dendam bukan segalanya."

Sasuke berpaling. Ia hampir beranjak pergi, tetapi ia berbisik, "jika ini bisa membuat nenek merasa tenang sedikit, setelah aku mencapai tujuanku aku akan menjemput seorang gadis. Lalu kita akan lihat selanjutnya."

"Oh?" seuntai senyum terlihat di wajah nenek kucing itu. Sasuke tidak melanjutakan pembicaraan itu. Orang selain mereka berdua yang bereaksi atas perkataan Sasuke adalah Karin. Ia berpaling sambil mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan jari-jarinya. Lalu kembali memikirkan rencana yang sudah ia susun.

xxxx

"Sekarang aku akan memeriksakan kedua matamu," ujar Sakura. „Untuk itu kamu harus membiarkan aku meletakkan tanganku di atas wajahmu. Aku akan memeriksa menggunakan cakraku, nanti kamu mengubah matamu menjadi mata sharingan. Dan untuk yang terakhir, kamu harus memperlihatkan…" Sakura terdiam sesaat, tetapi kemudian lanjut, „mangekyo sharingan-mu."

Itachi tidak membantah, tetapi kemudian ia memperlihatkan kedua mata mangekyo sharingan-nya. Sakura merasa takut dan takjub sekaligus. Tiba-tiba Itachi mendesah kesakitan, lalu ia menaruh tangannya di atas kedua matanya. Sakura lengsung menggunakan cakranya untuk menganalisis permasalahan Itachi. Cepat ia menemukan sumber rasa sakit Itachi.

"Cakra hitam… aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini mungkin, tetapi dari mata mengakyo sharingan-mu mengalir cakra hitam yang merusak seluruh system saraf yang dialirnya. Jika tidak menyembuhkan system sarafmu dengan cakra bersih, maka hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi…"

Napas Itachi sedikit tersengal-sengal. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya berubah menjadi hitam. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam perutnya saat memandang Itachi. Seperti sebuah perasaan yang dulunya ia rasakan setiap kali melihat Sasuke…

Itachi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada sebuah pandangan memelas dalam kedua matanya, seperti meminta bantuan. Seolah-olah mengatakan 'tolong aku.' Sakura merasa dadanya tambah sesak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa tahan melihat Itachi menderita. Sakura tahu bagaimana membantunya. Bagaimana menyembuhkannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa membuat beberapa ramuan untuk Itachi, tetapi kondisinya sudah begitu kronis, sehingga obat-obatan itu tidak akan cukup cepat beraksi sebelum Itachi kehilangan nyawanya. Semuanya akan terlambat. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menolong Itachi, dan itu adalah jurus rahasia yang ia pelajari dari Tsunade dan nenek Chiyo.

"_Dengar Sakura, kamu masih ingat perkataanku tentang siapa yang bisa menjadi ninja medis?" tanya Tsunade suatu sore sehabis melatih Sakura._

"_Ya," jawab Sakura. "Hanya ninja medis yang memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga bisa menjadi ninja medis berkelas paling tinggi. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran._

"_Karena hal itu akan menjadi kuncinya dalam menguasai sebuah jurus yang mampu menyembuhkan luka apapun dan hanya bisa dikuasai oleh para ninja medis itu. Aku salah satunya, tapi karena aku dulunya terlalu naïf dan terlalu putus asa, aku gagal menyelamatkan orang-orang yang kusayangi.," Tsunade memalingkan mukanya._

_Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum bertanya jurus apa yang dimaksud Tsunade. Gurunya menghela napas, seperti enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lalu ia menjawab, "fenikkusu no jutsu. Jurus sentuhan burung phoenix. Untuk melakukan jurus itu hanya perlu satu segel rahasia, dan sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki semua orang."_

_Sakura bertanya heran, "apa itu?"_

Mata Itachi terbuka lebar-lebar saat melihat Sakura melakukan sebuah segel yang belum pernah ia lihat. Lalu Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas wajah Itachi dan cakra putih menyelimuti kepalanya. "Apa yang…?"

"Shhhhh!" hanya itu yang diucapkan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemandangan di depan kedua mata Itachi menjadi lebih tajam, rasa sakitnya yang menjalar dari mata ke seluruh system saraf di dalam kepalanya mulai menghilang. Itachi lalu mampu bernapas tanpa merasakan dadaknya sesak. Kemudian cakra yang bercahaya itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan Itachi melihat wajah pucat Sakura. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan ada dua garis biru di bawah kantung matanya, seperti orang yang mulai sekarat.

Itachi langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menangkap Sakura yang seketika pingsan di sampingnya. Ia memeriksa kondisi kunoichi itu dan mulai sadar bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan dirinya sendiri untuk menyembuhkan kondisinya. Itachi memandang wajah Sakura yang pucat dengan tidak percaya.

„Kenapa…?" bisiknya.

Napas Sakura masih tersengal-sengal, raut wajahnya terlihat amat menderita.

"Baka…" bisik Itachi ke telinga Sakura.

Itachi mengelus pipi Sakura. Hanya bulan yang bersinar menembus jendela kamarnya menjadi saksi saat Itachi mencium bibir pucat Sakura dengan lembut.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura bermimpi indah.

* * *

Waduh, maaf kalau tanda petinya aneh dan ada kesalahan tulis. Ini sudah larut malam sekali dan saya harus bangun pagi, makanya saya upload bab ini tanpa ngecek lagi. Perbaikinya nanti saja. Bab ini ditulis selagi saya mendengar lagunya ada band, setengah hati. Entah kenapa saya merasa lagunya cocok dengan bab ini.

Tolong review! Saya selalu senang mengetahui masih ada yang membaca fanfiction ini. Sampai nanti!


	15. Terapi

**Terapi**

Saya: Halo semuanya, berjumpa lagi di bab terbaru saya yang saya tulis di tengah kesibukan dua pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai koki! Akhirnya setelah liburan di LV, Nevada, saya pulang kampung ke Indonesia.

Naruto: Dan tetap saja tidak bisa menulis satu bab setiap minggu? (Makan ramen.)

Saya: Gomen semuanya, habisnya waktu luang cuma ada senin malam dan akhir minggu pagi sampai sore. Saya tidak mungkin menulis sampai akhirnya pulang ke Nusantara.

Itachi: Mau update chapter atau nulis tentang kehidupan amboi-mu itu? Bikin saja blog sana.

Saya: Haha jangan khawatir, ini saya update, chapter yang "romantis". Gimana?

Itachi: (Raut muka tidak berubah, tetapi matanya memandang ke arah Sakura yang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya.)

Saya: Ya sudah, kita mulai saja sebelum Itachi melakukan hal-hal aneh terhadap Sakura seperti –

Itachi: Mangekyo sharingan!

Saya: Tolooooooong! Ampun!

Tobi: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto! Dan Tobi adalah anak yang baik!

Note: Captured in his eyes sudah mencapai pertengahan cerita ini. Tinggal sekitar 10 bab lagi. Apakah ada kebahagiaan buat Sakura?

Note ke-2: Saya tidak ingin mengulur fanfiction ini lagi. Pokoknya saya coba selesaikan sebelum terbang kembali ke Jerman.

* * *

Sakura tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia baru saja mimpikan. Ia tidak ingat satu hal pun dari mimpi itu, tetapi hatinya terasa begitu tentram, begitu bahagia. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya dan ia tidak mampu mengerti. Ingin sekali ia ingat mimpinya barusan tentang apa agar ia bisa menyimpannya sebagai kenangan yang tidak nyata. Anehnya ia bahkan merasa pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

"Kenangan yang tidak nyata…"

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya tanpa sadar. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mencoba mengingat pemeriksaan kemarin. Hal terakhir yang mampu ia ingat hanyalah ia melakukan jurus rahasia itu, lalu ia kehilangan kesadaran. Ternyata jurusnya menguras tenaga lebih banyak dari yang ia perkirakan. Lain kali ia harus lebih hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat sebuah ide. Ia memanggil dirinya yang lain. Siapa tahu ia masih mengingat mimpinya. Tetapi dirinya yang lain tidak menjawab, membuat Sakura menjadi heran. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sebelum Sakura bisa tambah bingung tentang keadaanya, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Itachi masukke dalam, memandang ke arah Sakura sesaat seperti ingin mengecek apa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kamu sudah bangun."

"Iya," jawab Sakura mencoba untuk tidak bersemu merah. Sejak kemarin jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang setiap kali melihat Itachi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkannya," setelah mengatakan itu Itachi menutup pintu.

Sakura membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ia baru sadar bahwa Itachi telah membawakannya ke kamarnya setelah ia pingsan. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang di hadapan Itachi tanpa memperlihatkan kegugupan yang ia rasakan.

"Ada apa dengan diriku..?"

Setelah mempertimbangkan keadaanya antara kembali tidur dan sarapan bersama Itachi, ia bangkit lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pikir Sakura saat menyisir rambut pinknya di depan cermin. Setelah mengecek penampilannya ia menuju dapur. Itachi lagi menunggunya disana sambil membaca sebuah gulungan kertas.

Sakura duduk lalu berterima kasih atas sarapannya. Dengan pelan ia makan sambil mengamati wajah Itachi yang masih sibuk membaca gulungan kertas itu.

Sakura tidak lagi bisa menyangkal lagi kalau Itachi terlihat amat tampan. Dua garis di bawah matanya tidak membuat wajah Itachi terlihat tua, justru sebaliknya, ia terlihat amat dewasa dan memberi kesan untuk tidak meremehkannya. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat seperti malam yang gelap, terlihat seperti kain sutra yang lembut. Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya kalau memainkan rambut itu. Tetapi yang paling Sakura perhatikan adalah kedua matanya Itachi. Belum pernah ada mata lelaki yang begitu menakutkan sekaligus memberi kesan yang dalam. Bagi Sakura kedua mata Itachi bagai telaga gelap yang tidak bisa diketahui betapa dalam airnya. Ia sering mendapat perasaan sesak bagai tenggelam setiap kali ia dipandang oleh kedua mata itu. Sebuah telaga dimana Sakura tenggelam, sangat dalam, sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas, sampai air matanya keluar. Entah karena apa yang disembunyikan Itachi di balik kedua mata itu…

"Kamu kenapa?" Itachi memandang Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Itachi telah memandangnya balik untuk sesaat waktu ia memperhatikan kedua mata Itachi tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Parahnya lagi air matanya mengalir keluar. Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Aku gak kenapa, mataku cuma kemasukan debu!" Ia tertawa seolah-olah hal itu merupakan hal paling konyol.

Itachi tidak menjawab, tetapi ia tidak kembali membaca gulungan kertasnya.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu," Itachi menggulung kertas yang dipegangnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Sakura memandangnya dengan heran. Belum pernah Itachi ingin bicara dengannya. Yah kecuali soal pemeriksaan dirinya.

"Jurus yang kamu lakukan kemarin, jurus apa itu?" Itachi melipat kedua lengannya sambil memperhatikan Sakura dengan serius.

"Itu…" Sakura memalingkan mukanya. Ia tidak begitu ingin memberitahu Itachi.

Itachi menunggu, tetapi Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Itachi sebentar lagi akan kehilangan kesabarannya. Apa yang ia pernah katakan dulu? Oh ya bahwa ia tidak suka mengulang perkataannya.

"Itu jurus yang diajarkan… seseorang kepadaku. Itu jurus rahasia karena bisa menyembuhkan segala jenis penyakit, tetapi pembayarannya tinggi, lagipula karena itu juga tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi. Pandangannya menjadi lebih serius.

"Itu…" Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Jurus itu adalah jurus menyembuhkan segala jenis luka atau penyakit dengan menukar nyawa yang dimiliki sang penyembuh. Cukup sebanyak yang diperlukan untuk menyembuhkan."

"Jadi kalau menggunakan jurus itu, hidupmu akan bertambah pendek?"

Sakura tidak beranti menatap Itachi, tahu bahwa dirinya akan dicemohkan. "Iya."

"Dan alasan kenapa tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan jurus itu adalah?"

Sakura menarik napas, "karena kunci untuk menggunakan jurus itu adalah ketulusan."

Itachi mengangkat alis dengan tatatapan tidak percaya, sedikit seolah-oleh meremehkan perkataan Sakura barusan. Kunoichi itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau mau tertawa atau berbicara sinis, silahkan saja. Aku kalau menyembuhkan seseorang, tidak akan melakukankannya setengah-tengah. Penyakitmu menyebar terlalu cepat sebelum saya bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cakra atau ramuan, dan juga sebenarnya jurus itu sudah sering aku pakai."

Sakura mencoba terlihat acuh tak acuh. Sebenarnya ia berbohong besar. Itu pertama kalinya ia memakai jurus itu.

Itachi bangkit. "Jangan pernah gunakan jurus itu lagi."

"Apa?" Sakura kembali menatap Itachi.

"Kamu tuli? Kubilang jangan pernah memakai jurus itu lagi," Itachi terlihat lebih serius daripada biasanya.

"Kamu gak waras ya?" Sakura bangkit. "Kau sendiri bilang kalau aku harus menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Kau memaksakanku dalam kesepakatan ini! Bagaimana kau ingin disembuhkan kalau tidak ada cara lain? Aku bisa saja menghentikan penyebaran cakra hitam itu dengan cakraku dan ramuan penghilang rasa sakit, tapi itu seperti membendung banjir hujan mengguyur dengan beberapa batang pohon!"

"Lakukan itu saja," ujar Itachi dengan suara monoton.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, "Baka!"

"Lakukan seperti yang kuminta. Siapkan ramuannya dan kumpulkan cakramu. Semakin cepat kau lakukan, semakin cepat urusan kita selesai. Permisi," Itachi bangkit lalu meninggalkan Sakura sebelum gadis itu kembali berdebat dengannya.

Sakura merasa dirinya ingin meledak saja. Belum pernah ia bertemu lelaki yang begitu memaksakan kehendaknya dengan sedikit kata-kata dan suara tenang. Belum pernah ada lelaki yang mencampur-adukkan semua emosi Sakura dan sekaligus membuat dirinya bingung atas apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan.

Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya di tengah kedua lengannya. "Dasar Uchiha brengsek..." ia berguman terus.

Suara hujan gerimis di luar menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia membangkitkan kepalanya, melihat keluar jendela. Kenapa setiap kali ada hujan perasaanya terhadap Itachi bertambah. Entah perasaan apa itu. Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Itachi sekarang. Dengan pelan ia keluar dari dapur, menyelusuri koridor dan teras, sampai ke taman utama. Disanalah ia menemukan Itachi, berlatih hanya memakai celana panjang.

Sakura tidak pernah bisa memalingkan pandangannya setiap kali melihat Itachi berlatih. Tapi belum pernah latihannya membuatnya berhenti bernapas. Air hujan mengalir di atas tubuhnya yang kekar dan maskulin seperti mutiara-mutiara kaca jernih. Rambutnya yang terikat bergerak sesuai irama langkah dan lompatannya. Dentingan suara kunai yang ia permainkan di udara dan gerakan tangannya terlihat magis sekaligus membuat punggung Sakura menggigil. Sudah dari dulu Sakura terkesima oleh kedua tangan Itachi. Ia yakin, setiap kunochi yang disentuh dan dibelai lembut oleh kedua tangan itu akan merasa seperti seorang wanita yang ingin dicintai. Tapi yang paling membuat Sakura terkesima adalah kedua matanya Itachi. Kedua mata hitam pekat yang dalam itu yang berada tepat di depannya, sedang memandang balik kedua matanya yang hijau membosankan...

"Cantik sekali..." guman Sakura tidak sadar.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Itachi sedikit tersenyum mencemoh.

"Huh?" Sakura kaget karena suaranya Itachi terdengar terlalu dekat. Barulah ia sadar bahwa Itachi berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hah! Mau apa kamu?" Sakura terkejut dan mengambil tiga langkah cepat ke belakang.

Itachi masih berdiri dengan santai. "Aku tiga kali menanyakan kamu apakah kamu ingin berlatih denganku. Tapi sepertinya kamu kesambar petir karena kamu sepertinya kehilangang kesadaran sambil berdiri," senyum Itachi tambah lebar sedikit.

Senyum itu membuat Sakura merasa panik entah kenapa.

„Eh oke deh, kamu boleh gunakan aku sebagai karung tinju," Sakura membalas pedas.

Itachi menaruh tangan kanannya di atas pinggannya. Rambutnya yang basah dan pose itu membuat muka Sakura terasa panas sekali.

„Sebenarnya yang kupikirkan adalah kamu sebagai partner tandingku."

Sakura tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, ikutlah kalau kamu gak takut hujan," Itachi berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke taman.

Untuk beberapa detik ia berbalik memandang Sakura, melihat gadis itu menutup kedua matanya, tersenyum cerah. Tatapan Itachi menjadi sedikit lembut sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

xxxx

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah mendapat sepasang anjing?" Kakashi melihat sekelilingnya.

"Aku ingin pergi bersama Hinata," gerutu Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto, kamu bersama aku dan Kakashi saja, kamu seorang jinchuuriki," ujar Yamato.

"Jangan cemas, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ayo kita berusaha Naruto-kun," kata Hinata dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, Kiba pergi bersama Akamaru saja. Sekarang kita mulai misi ini. Ingat, menemukan Sasuke berdasarkan baunya adalah misi utama kita, begitu juga menemukan Itachi Uchiha. Akatsuki adalah prioritas kedua. Kalau menemukan salah satu dari mereka jangan bertindak gegabah, segera beritahu para anggota tim-nya yang lain. Jangan lupa kalau mereka semua adalah shinobi kelas atas. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Sai dan Yamato terdiam.

"Baiklah, pencariannya dimulai sekarang!" detik kemudian para shinobi itu menghilang.

xxxxx

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ujar Suigetsu semangat. Detik kemudian dia dan Juugo menghilang.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Asyik, ini waktunya, pikirnya.

"Sasuukee, sudah lama aku menunggu saat seperti ini," Karin memeluk lengan dan pundak Sasuke dengan lembut setelah melepaskan kaca matanya.

"Pergi," perintah Sasuke tidak tertarik.

"Cih," Karin kembali memakai kaca matanya, lalu fokus pada pencariannya.

Sekarang Sasuke tertinggal sendirian. Ia memandang langit biru di atasnya.

"Sakura..." bisiknya.

xxxxx

Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal. Sudah lama ia tidak latihan seberat ini. Itachi benar-benar lawan yang tangguh bahkan dalam latihan taijutsu.

"Tidak buruk," komentar Itachi dengan suara datar. Ia mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat dan air hujan dengan handuk kecil.

"Harus kuakaui kamu orang terkuat setelah sishou-ku yang pernah jadi lawan tandingku," bahkan Lee tidak sekuat itu, pikir Sakura.

"Dan kamu pasti bisa membuatku lebih terkesan kalau aku melepaskan segel yang membendung cakramu sepenuhnya. Kamu punya kekuatan lebih besar dari yang kukira Haruno Sakura," Itachi berbalik, mengelap pundak dan bagian belakang lehernya.

Sakura terkesima untuk sesaat. Itachi baru saja memuji kekuatannya, dan melihat punggung Itachi yang masih basah membuat hati Sakura berdegup kencang. Seolah-olah punggung itu mengundang dirinya untuk menumpahkan semua sesal dan sedih yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidup ini.

Itachi benar-benar seseorang yang sulit untuk ditebak, akui Sakura. Ingin sekali ia meruntuhkan benteng emosi yang ada di sekeliling diri lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide konyol. Bahkan ide paling konyol yang pernah ia dapat di dalam hidupnya. Untuk beberapa detik ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu ia berjongkok. Hujan masih jatuh dari langt, tetapi ditemani sinar mentari yang bersinar cerah di celah-celah awan.

Itachi berbalik secepat kilat saat merasakan sesuatu terlempar ke arahnya dari belakang. Ia mencoba menebas benda itu dengan kunai, tetapi benda itu bercipratan ke wajahnya. Air hujan. Di depannya berjongkoklah Sakura di belakang telaga kecil, dengan mata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya yang terkejut digantikan dengan tawa cerah. Kunoichi itu sampai memeluk perutnya.

Sebuah urat nadi muncul di dahinya Itachi. Ia kembali mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, menunggu Sakura selesai tertawa. Sakura kembali memandang ke arahnya, masih tertawa kecil, tetapi matanya menampakkan rasa takut sedikit.

_Apakah aku sudah kelewatan...?_

Itachi mengambil beberapa langkah ke arahnya. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan waspada, masih dalam posisi berjongkok. Itachi mengelap rambut gelapnya, memandang Sakura dengan saksama, lalu tiba-tiba ia nyengir. Sedikit sinis dan merendahkan. Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_M-mati aku...  
_

Itachi berhenti di depan telaga. Ia terus mengelap rambutnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura dengan saksama. Lalu ia menendang air telaga itu. Sakura seperti dihantam gelombang air kecil. Itachi telah menggunakan cakra di telapak kakinya. Seluruh tubuh Sakura sekarang dua kali lipat basah kuyup. Itachi tersenyum puas lalu ia berbalik.

Sakura merasakan dadanya dipenuhi amarah dan rasa jengkel. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu pergi dengan wajah sok tampan disertai senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hey Uchiha!" Sakura langsung berdiri, melemparkan lumpur ke arah Itachi.

Itachi melompat tanpa melihat ke belakang, lalu muncul di belakang Sakura, menendang kedua kaki Sakura sampai kunoichi itu terjatuh dengan wajahnya di atas lumpur.

"Hm," Itachi tersenyum lebih puas sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura menarik pergelangan kaki Itachi, membuat lelaki itu terjatuh di sampingnya. Wajahnya sekarang juga dipenuhi lumpur. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan saat ia melihat wajah Itachi ia kembali tertawa keras. Ia hampir tersedak lumpur karena ia tidak mampu berhenti untuk tertawa.

Itachi berbaring di atas tanah sambil mengelap wajahnya. Ia memandang langit mendung yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai cerah. Lalu ia berpaling ke arah Sakura yang masih tertawa di sampingnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sakura berhenti tertawa. Pandangan mata Itachi berbeda dari biasanya. Ada emosi, kedua mata hitamnya tidak lagi kosong. Sesuatu sedang terjadi dan Sakura tidak tahu apa itu. Tetapi apa pun itu, hal itu memiliki arti yang dalam. Sakura merasa apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi keadaan mereka berdua.

Jadi ia melakukan hal pertama yang muncul di dalam pikirannya. Ia berlutut di samping Itachi, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Itachi tanpa menyentuhnya, lalu ia menyembuhkannya dengan cakranya yang biasa.

"Shisou-ku pernah berkata, kalau tertawa adalah terapi yang sangat ampuh. Aku sejak itu terkadang-kadang bertindak konyol di depan para pasienku agar setidaknya mereka tertawa sekali. Aku tahu kamu tidak menikmati kejadian konyol tadinya seperti aku, tapi sepertinya kamu merasakan sesuatu yang baik. Oleh karena itu aku berharap cakraku bisa menyembuhkanmu lebih baik sekarang."

Itachi tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya terus memandang Sakura yang terus menyembuhkannya.

"Hasilnya tidak mengubah hidup, tapi sementara kamu tidak akan merasakan sakit untuk hari-hari kedepannya," Sakura menarik kedua tangannya.

Setelah berkata begitu, hujan berhenti dan langit menjadi cerah. Kedua shinobi itu memandang langit dengan saksama.

"Cepatlah sembuh Itachi," bisik Sakura, masih menatap ke atas.

Itachi sesaat kembali memperhatikan kunoichi itu. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian ia mengubah pikirannya dan menutup mulutnya. Untuk sekarang ia membiarkan dirinya membagi ketenangan dan langit cerah di atasnya dengan Sakura.

xxxxx

"Kau... jubah itu..." Sasuke memperhatikan anggota Akatsuki yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau Sasuke? Hmm mirip sekali dengan Itachi ya?" ujar Tobi.

Pandangan Sasuke menjadi sedingin es.

"Hiiiii seram sekali!" Tobi langsung melompat ke belakang pohon.

"Gak usah langsung melihatku seperti itu, Tobi anak baik kok. Aku tahu kamu sedang giatnya mencari kakakmu," lanjut Tobi.

Sasuke bergerak ke arahnya. Jelas ia ingin menangkap Tobi untuk mendapatkan informasi dimana Itachi berada.

"... dan kau juga mencari kunoichi berambut pink itu 'kan? Yang sedang berduaan dengan Itachi."

Kata-kata terakhir Tobi membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata yang didengarnya barusan. Kelengahan Sasuke dipakai oleh Deidara untuk melancarkan kedua burung tanah liat raksasanya ke arah Sasuke. Setelah melompat jauh, Deidara mengamati ledakannya dengan senyum puas. Tetapi setelah awan debu itu menghilang, terlihat Sasuke sedang dilindungi oleh seekor ular besar yang mengganti kulitnya yang terbakar.

"Dia hebat juga ya?" ujar Tobi dengan nada kagum, masih bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

"Aku tidak percaya bocah itu telah mengalahkan Orochimaru," gerutu Deidara.

Ular itu menghilang dan Deidara maupun Tobi bergerak ke arah Sasuke. Kedua mata sharingan-nya Sasuke telah diaktifkan.

"Hahaha! Tatapan penuh kebencian! Aku suka mata yang seperti itu! Lihat Tobi! Hmm," Deidara semakin antusias untuk memulai pertarungannya.

Tobi hanya berkata, "adudududuh, aku harus minta maaf pada Itachi setelah ini."

Sasuke tidak bergerak, hanya memandang kedua anggota Akatsuki itu dengan mata sharingan-nya.

"Apa? Aku membuatmu kehilangan suara karena rasa takutmu terhadapku?" ejek Deidara.

Sasuke menyentuh bagian pegangan pedang kusanagi-nya. Tatapannya menjadi sedingin es yang tajam. "Aku hanya punya satu pertanyaan. Dimana Itachi dan Sakura?"

"Kalahkan aku, dan aku akan berpikir-pikir untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," Deidara menunjuk ke arahnya dengan percaya diri.

"Eh Deidara-senpai, bukankah itu dua pertanyaan? Kalau menanyakan dimanakah keberadaan dua orang, 'kan jawabannya bisa dijawab dengan dua jawaban yang berdeda..."

"Berisik Tobi!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari dan muncul di depan Tobi dan Deidara sambil menarik pedang kusanagi-nya. Kali ini tatapan mata sharingan-nya penuh rasa antusias.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sasuke sebelum mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah dua orang itu.

_Tunggu aku... Itachi, Sakura. Aku akan menemukan kalian berdua._

* * *

Review please! Katakan pendapat kalian, kritik maupun saran, semua saya terima! Dan maafkan semua kesalahan ketik saya.


	16. Keputusan Sasuke

**Keputusan Sasuke**

Update kilat! Woohooo! Review kalian semua bikin saya tambah semangat!

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Spoiler: Chapter 358.

* * *

Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Tobi dan Deidara, tetapi Deidara berhasil melompat cukup cepat, menghindari tebasan pedang kusanagi-nya. Tobi tidak beruntung, tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke tanah. Anehnya, dari tubuhnya tidak keluar darah sedikitpun. Sasuke merasa aneh.

Sasuke mengabaikan firasatnya dan langsung berpaling ke arah Deidara yang sekarang berjongkok di atas sebuah ranting pohon.

"Satu orang sudah jatuh. Karena kau banyak omong kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Dimana Itachi dan Sakura?"

"Sudah kubilang kalahkan aku dulu!" teriak Deidara sinis.

Di belakangnya Sasuke, Tobi tiba-tiba bangkit. Sasuke semakin merasa tidak enak.

_Apa-apaan ini...?_

"Hoi Tobi! Dia memang masih hijau, tapi jangan lengah!" saran Deidara.

Tobi melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan dengan suara ketakutan ia menjawab, "tapi sunshin-no-jutsu-nya memang terlalu cepat Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara dengan cepat melemparkan beberapa serangga tanah liat ke arah Sasuke, siap meledakkan mereka, tetapi Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya, pedang kusanagi-nya teraliri Chidori. Deidara yang terkejut refleks melemparkan satu serangga ke arah Sasuke, langsung meledakkannya.

"Senpai!" Tobi yang melihat kejadian itu, menangis pilu, "Senpai... hiks hiks, walaupun ia selalu galak dan seram ia tetap senpai yang baik... hiks hiks... Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Deidara-senpai."

"Berisik Tobi!" Deidara melompat keluar dair awan asap ledakan itu dan mendarat di samping Tobi.

"Oh kau masih hidup toh?"

Sasuke muncul di depan mereka. "Katakan dimana Itachi dan Sakura berada," tanyanya dengan nada suara yang amat berbahaya.

Deidara mengambil lebih banyak tanah liat dari saku tasnya. "Kalau soal kakakmu aku mengerti kenapa kamu begitu ingin menemukannya. Tapi kunoichi itu? Seingatku dia cewek yang lumayan menyebalkan. Jelek lagi."

Sasuke menggenggam pedangnya dengan lebih erat dan mata sharingannya memiliki kilauan yang mematikan.

"Jaga omonganmu."

Deidara tertawa sinis, "oh kulihat kamu sepertinya tertarik padanya? Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan sedikit tentang apa yang ia harus lewati selama menjadi tawanan kami? Kami sedikit keasyikan bermain-main dengannya. Sebenarnya ia lumayan cantik kalau saja mulut dan omongannya gak kelewatan besar. Hidan paling asyik menyiksa tubuhnya. Oh ya kalau gak salah dia seringkali memanggil namamu saat melewati siksaan. Sasuke, Sasuke terus. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi sebal kalau mendengar namamu."

Sasuke tidak percaya yang ia barusan dengar. Membayangkan Sakura disiksa oleh para anggota Akatsuki, sendirian ditawan oleh kelompok yang penuh lelaki sadis, jauh dari Konoha. Sakura anggota tim tujuh yang paling ceria di antara mereka. Ia bahkan memanggil namanya. Apalagi yang telah ia lewati?

Sasuke sekarang mengingat semua yang Sakura tempuh untuk mengejar dirinya.

_"Sasuke hari ini kita akan menjalankan misi bersama, semoga sukses ya?"_

_"Sasuke kamu gak apa-apa? Hari ini kamu kelihatannya pucat. Kebetulan sekali aku bawa ramuan alami melawan flu yang tidak punya efek samping."  
_

_Sakura yang menjaga dirinya dan Naruto di dalam hutan rimba itu saat ujian Chuunin. Melindungi mereka berdua sekuat tenaga dari para shinobi Oto. Sakura yang melindungi Sasuke dari serangan Gaara. Sakura yang terjatuh bersama Orochimaru ke dalam jurang. Sakura yang mengejarnya sampai ke markas rahasia Orochimaru dua kali. Sakura yang mencoba menahannya dari meninggalkan desa.  
_

_"Aku suka padamu! Suka sekali!"  
_

Sasuke teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya ingin ia lupakan. Karena terlalu berat untuk diingat. Karena mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya berhasil membunuh semua emosi yang bisa menahannya menjadi shinobi yang lebih kuat dari Itachi.

_Sasuke memandang Sakura yang ia rebahkan di atas bangku batu setelah membuat dirinya pingsan. Wajahnya masih berlinang air mata. Daun-daun kering berterbangan di dekat mereka. Sasuke telah memutuskan akan meninggalkan Konoha, untuk menjadi murid Orochimaru, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih banyak. Lebih dan lebih lagi. Emosi apapun akan menghalanginya mencapai tujuan untuk balas dendam._

_"Lalu kenapa aku sekarang merasa berat untuk pergi?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.  
_

_Ia memandang wajah Sakura. Perkataan Kakashi tidak mampu mengurungkan niatnya. Begitu juga perdebatannya dengan Naruto di atas atap rumah sakit. Tetapi pengakuan dan perkataan Sakura membuat dirinya sedikit memikir ulang tentang masa depannya.  
_

_"Tidak, aku harus balas dendam. Itu sudah menjadi takdirku sejak aku membuka pintu kamar tidur kedua orang tuaku di malam berdarah itu. Dan kau bukan bagian dari rencanaku itu," Sasuke berlutut di samping Sakura.  
_

_"Kau bagian dari rencanaku yang lain..." ia bisik sebelum mengecup bibirnya Sakura.  
_

_Sasuke beranjak pergi. Ia tidak lagi melihat ke belakang. Keputusannya sudah terambil. Ia memilih balas dendam.  
_

_"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa membawa orang yang kusukai ke dalam medan pertempuran. Tetaplah di desa ini sampai aku menyelesaikan tujuan utamaku. Setelah itu aku akan kembali. Akan kusimpan bagian hatiku yang masih manusiawi di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau siapapun, agar bagian itu tidak terbunuh oleh kehidupan keras yang akan kulewati sekarang. Jika kita bertemu lagi dan kamu dan Naruto mampu membangkitkan bagian hati itu lagi setelah aku membunuh Itachi, maka aku akan pulang. Pasti."  
_

Deidara memunculkan naga tanah liat raksasa.

"Oh ini dia! Seni mengagumkan dari Deidara-senpai! Naga C2!" ujar Tobi terkesima.

Deidara melompat ke atas kepala naga itu. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Tobi?" tanya Deidara.

"Beres Senpai! Aku sudah siap!" jawab Tobi semangat.

Sasuke menggenggam pedang Kusanagi-nya, siap menghadapi jurus apapun Deidara akan lancarkan pada dirinya. Ia tidak berniat untuk kalah. Ada seorang lelaki yang harus dia bunuh dan seorang gadis yang ingin dia jemput. Hubungan di antara Itachi dan Sakura akan dia pikirkan nanti, untuk sekarang ia bersyukur ia kembali mengingat janji yang ia buat kepada dirinya, kepada Sakura dan Naruto.

xxxxx

Sakura memandang bulan saat menuju ke bagian pemandian air panas. Ia baru saja memberikan Itachi beberapa ramuan kesehatan dan menyembuhkan tubuh Itachi sedikit. Untuk sekarang ia agak puas dengan hasilnya, tapi kalau Itachi masih juga tidak setuju untuk disembuhkan dengan cakra putih, entah berapa minggu lagi ia akan bertahan hidup.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Kenapa aku harus peduli kalau ia akan hidup lama atau mati cepat? Jika dia mati aku 'kan bisa keluar dari tempat ini! Ya seharusnya aku senang ia sakit-sakitan seperti itu..._

Tapi nyatanya ia tidak merasa senang. Tidak sama sekali. Ia bahkan merasa sedih dan hal itu membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

_Sedikit bermandi air panas akan membebaskan pikiranku dari Uchiha dingin itu..._

Sakura melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu hanya berbalut handuk ia memasuki halaman luar yang ada kolam air panasnya. Ia melepaskan handuk itu, kemudian dengan pelan dan santai ia masuk ke dalam, membiarkan tubuh dan kulit terbiasa dengan suhu panasnya. Ia menghela napas nikmat sambil melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Dengan sedikit ceria membasahi pundak dan lengannya.

"Bulan purnamanya indah sekali ya?"

Suara gelap itu membuat Sakura merasa seperti dihantam gelombang air dingin walau berada di dalam air panas yang menguap. Ia berbalik ke kanan dimana seseorang yang ingin ia usir dari pikirannya berada disana, duduk santai menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi bebatuan kolam, bertelanjang dada dan dengan - oh Kami-sama! - rambut terbuka. Sakura merasakan siksaan paling manis yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya.

_Bagaimana ini...? Tolong aku Kami-sama!  
_

* * *

Fufufufu saya usil ya? Semoga kalian suka update kilat ini, walaupun pendek. Saya senang kalau ada yang berkenan review. Bagi yang review sebelumnya: banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian. Berkat kalian Captured in His Eyes mengambil jalan cerita yang bahkan saya tidak duga sebelumnya. Kalian membuat dunia kecil Sakura dan Itachi tambah manis. Untuk yang mengingatkan saya soal gaya bahasa dan typo yang ada pada chapter sebelumnya: saya sadar masih banyak yang harus saya perbaiki. Masalahnya setiap hari saya pakai tiga bahasa yang berbeda: bahasa Jerman, Inggris, Indonesia. Jadi agak sulit untuk mempertahankan kualitas bahasa, apalagi kalau selalu nulis chapter-nya buru-buru. Untuk saat ini saya fokus dulu pada penyelesaian fanfic ini, tentu saja tetap berusaha untuk tidak banyak menulis kesalah ketik. Terima kasih sekali lagi!


	17. Di Bawah Bulan Purnama

**Di Bawah Bulan Purnama**

Ya update lagi! Sesuai permintaan para pembaca setia, saya panjangkan chapter ini ditambah lebih banyak ItaSaku-nya.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Spoiler: Chapter 358 - 363

Note: Ada lagi yang tidak sabar untuk menonton film Naruto Shippuuden terbaru berjudul _Road to Ninja_?

* * *

"Itachi!" Sakura menjerit kaget, menutupi dadanya di bawah permukaan air panas.

"Hm," kata Itachi santai, masih dengan kedua matanya tertutup.

_Matanya tertutup, dia tidak melihatku saat melepaskan handuk 'kan?_

Sakura refleks melirik ke tempat di bawah air dimana Itachi duduk. Sedetik kemudian ia ingin menampar pipinya sendiri.

_LIAT APA AKU HAH?_

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Itachi terlihat jelas masih menikmati airnya tanpa merasa gugup sedikitpun. Ia menjawab dengan suara halus seperti seseorang yang meraskan kenikmatan, "Ini markasku, ini onsenku. Aku bisa masuk kesini kapan saja aku mau. Dan onsen-nya hanya ada satu. Buat apa aku punya dua onsen jika hanya aku tinggal sendirian disini."

"Ohh..." Sakura menggangguk.

Suasanya menjadi hening di sekitar mereka. Sakura mendengar suara jangkrik dan tetesan air yang jatuh di dekat mereka entah darimana. Seekor burung hantu melepaskan panggilan mautnya. Pasti sedang pergi berburu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Langit senja indah yang mulai berwarna sedikit oranye terlihat di atasnya, bersama sang rembulan purnama. Hati Sakura mulai tenang, ia yakin Itachi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dari jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa pergi dari sini," tawar Itachi monoton.

Hati Sakura yang baru saja kembali tenang, sekarang berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam dan berasap, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

_Tidak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi kalau Itachi BANGKIT dari permukaan air!_

"Bulan purnamanya indah ya?" tanya Sakura untuk menggantikan suasana.

"Hm, tadi sudah kubilang," Itachi membuka kedua matanya, mata Sharingan.

Sakura kembali terhipnotis oleh pandangan mata Itachi.

_Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Itachi...?_

xxxxx_  
_

"SEEEEEENPAII!" teriak Tobi saat Deidara jatuh dengan naga C2-nya di atas ranjau-ranjau yang ia pasang.

Ledakan dashyat terjadi saat Sasuke mendarat di atas sebuah ranting pohon, kembali ke wujud semulanya setelah memakai segel Orochimaru. Bagian pundak dimana sayapnya hancur oleh ledakan bom Deidara masih terasa amat sakit.

"Aku selalu bilang 'kan? Pasti matinya nanti karena ledakan! Senpai bodooooh! Tega-teganya kau mati meninggalkan aku di sini!" Tobi berseru.

"Berisik sekali kau Tobi! Hm!" Deidara muncul di atas elang tanah liat raksasa, terbang keluar dari asap.

"Oh! Kau masih hidup!" Tobi nampak senang.

"Keras kepala..." bisik Sasuke jengkel.

Deidara dan Sasuke sekarang saling berhadapan, memandang sesama dengan bisu. Hanya mata mereka memperlihatkan apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Deidara menggigit bibirnya dengan jengkel.

_Mata itu... mata itu lagi... _

Pandangan dalam kedua mata Sharingan-nya Sasuke tambah serius.

_Sialan..._

Deidara jadi mengingat penghinaan terbesar yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, waktu ia dikalahkan Itachi yang ingin memintanya bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Waktu itu ia kalah telak, ledakannya, seni yang paling ia puja yang mengidentifikasikan dirinya dari orang-orang lain terlihat tidak berdaya di depan kekuatan Itachi. Parahnya lagi ia terlena sesaat oleh keagungan kekuatan yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sharingan-nya Itachi, membuatnya sesaat memanggil kekuatan itu sebagai karya seni melebihi ledakan yang ia kuasai. Kekalahannya dan kekagumannya akan kekuatan Itachi, itulah penghinaan terbesar yang pernah Deidara rasakan. Dan kedua mata itu, kedua mata dengan pandangan tajam yang ia lihat sekarang, mengingatkannya akan hari itu.

Deidara menggigit segumpalan tanah liat, mengisyaratkan kepada Tobi bahwa ia akan memakai Garuda C4!

xxxxx

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura yang mulai merasa tenang. Selama Itachi tidak melihat lebih dari pundak dan kepalanya, ia yakin bisa melewati suasana ini.

"Belum sembuh," jawab Itachi pendek.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Kalau saja Itachi tidak membiarkan dirinya memakai cakra putih, kemungkinan Itachi untuk sembuh sangatlah kecil. Ramuan dan obat rasa sakit saja tidak cukup.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," Itachi mengangkat kedua lengannya yang kekar, memijit dirinya sedikit. "Dan akan kujawab bahwa aku masih tidak akan mengijinkanmu memakai jurus itu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bersemu merah melihat kedua lengan yang kuat yang memiliki banyak bekas luka itu. Kunoichi itu tertawa mencemoh sedikit, langsung menggunakan perkataan Itachi untuk menggodanya sedikit.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau khawatir padaku. Kau sepertinya sedikit peduli kepadaku ya?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek, kali ini menatap Itachi sepenuhnya untuk membaca emosi apapun yang terpancar di kedua matanya.

_Ayo balas perkataanku, bantah. Tertawalah padaku._

Itachi membalas pandangan mata Sakura. Ia tidak bergerak, tidak membantah. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah, akan tetapi kedua matanya terlihat serius.

Untuk sesaat, Sakura merasa detak jantungnya dan waktu berhenti berjalan. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah Itachi dan dirinya, kedua mata mereka yang mencoba sekuat tenaga mengartikan ikatan yang saat ini menghubungkan mereka.

_Itachi..._

Sakura merasa dirinya seperti terhipnotis lagi oleh kedua mata Itachi yang berwarna hitam gelap.

Lho sejak kapan ia mengubah matanya menjadi bentuk semula ya, tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi detiknya kemudian ia tidak peduli mengapa. Ia hanya peduli akan lelaki yang sedang duduk di depannya dan membuat dunianya dipenuhi banyak arti. Sakura heran kenapa Itachi bisa membuatnya merasa begitu. Jutsu apa yang ia gunakan untuk membuatnya merasakan sebuah kedamaian dan kepahitan tidak terdefinisikan seperti ini? Genjutsu apa yang ia gunakan yang membuat Sakura selalu merasa sesak begitu ia merasa seperti tenggelam setiap kali memandang kedua mata Itachi?

_Seperti dua telaga dalam tanpa dasar, aku akan tenggelam..._

Dan kembalilah air matanya mengalir.

_Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Itachi...?_

Itachi mendekat pelan ke arahnya. Sakura merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik dua kali lipat dan ia yakin itu bukan karena airnya.

_Jangan-jangan perasaan ini...?_

Kedua tangan Itachi yang basah dan hangat menyentuh kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

_Jangan, jangan pikirkan kata itu Sakura atau kau akan kehilangan dirimu. Dan kau akan disakiti lagi, melebihi apa yang Sasuke pernah lakukan padamu._

Sakura bertanya-tanya kenapa justru di saat inilah dirinya yang lain muncul. Gak apa-apalah, toh ia tidak peduli lagi... ia hanya ingin mengukir kenangan sekarang yang tak terhingga harganya di dalam ingatannya kuat-kuat.

Dan saat tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka, saat Sakura melihat bulan purnama yang menghilang di balik kepalanya Itachi sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya, hanya ada satu kalimat di dalam benaknya.

_Maafkan aku Sasuke._

xxxxx_  
_

Deidara dan Sasuke sekarang saling berhadapan satu sama lain, dengan tubuh rasa lelah, luka, dan rasa sakit.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa kau memperhitungkan dimana ada ranjau?" tanya Deidara penuh emosi.

Sasuke dengan tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua mata Sharingan-nya. "Sudak kukatakan padamu bahwa mataku bisa membedakan warna cakra. Sharingan-ku bisa melihat menembus segalanya."

"Sialan," desis Deidara yang mencoba untuk bangkit, akan tetapi tubuhnya yang kesakitan, langsung ambruk lagi. "Cih!"

Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, "dimana Itachi?"

Deidara tidak menjawab,hanya menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal.

Sasuke lebih mendekat lagi, "dimana Sakura?"

Sebagai jawaban, Deidara melancarkan dua ular tanah liat ke arahnya Sasuke, yang kemudian melingkar di kedua kakinya. Sasuke langsung mengalirkan Chidori ke seluruh dirinya, yang kemudian mengalir ke arah Deidara yang masih terhubung dengan kedua ular itu. Deidara melepas langsung seketika. Menggunakan Chidori telah menguras tenaga terakhir yang Sasuke miliki, sehingga iapun ambruk ke tanah. Napas Deidara tersengal-sengal. Kedua shinobi itu mencapai batas cakra dan tenaga mereka.

"Heh masih berlagak kuat ya? Kau tidak bisa menipuku, kau baru saja menghabiskan cakra terakhirmu. Dengan begitu aku yang menang dan kau akan kalah. Walaupun aku tidak bisa lagi bergerak, tapi tanah liat peledakku bisa-" kata-kata Deidara terputus begitu ia melihat pandangan seriusnya Sasuke.

"Ayolah, perlihatkan rasa takut sedikitlah," ujar Deidara sedikit jengkel dengan setetes rasa memohon. "Kali ini seniku yang akan menang, tidak diragukan lagi."

Raut wajah Sasuke masih belum berubah.

Deidara terdiam sesaat lalu ia lanjut, "kalaupun aku memberitahu dimana tempatnya Itachi, apa kau pikir anak ingusan sepertimu bisa menang? Itachi salah satu anggota kami yang paling kuat, kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, jangan mimpi kamu akan membuat Itachi bertekuk lutut. Lihat saja dirimu, si adik yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menjangkau kakaknya, itu menyedihkan sekali. Kau tidak akan menang."

Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah yang lain. Ia masih menatap Deidara dengan mata yang sama seperti detik sebelumnya. Masih serius, masih tidak tergoyahkan. Deidara terdiam, merasa tidak percaya, lalu ia tertawa. Sesaat kemudian suasanya menjadi hening, sampai akhirnya Deidara tidak menahan amarahnya.

"Kedua mata itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Sama seperti mata kakakmu! Bahkan kunoichi itu pernah memandangku seperti itu! Kalian semua sama saja! Jangan terus berlagak keren kalian!"

Sasuke terdiam, menunggu perkataan Deidara yang selanjutnya.

"Kedua mata itu! Kedua mata terkutuk itu sangatlah memuakkan! Mata yang tidak mau mengakui seniku! Aku tidak mau lagi dipandang rendah oleh mereka lagi! Mata yang tidak menunjukkan kekaguman, yang mengingkari semua seniku! Kau pikir aku bisa tahan melihat penghinaan itu?" Deidara berhenti untuk tarik napas.

"Aku tidak tidak peduli dengan semua ocehanmu itu," jawab Sasuke.

Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Dan kau juga tidak peduli jika saat ini kakakmu dan kunoichi tersayangmu itu sedang asyik berduaan? Kakakmu jauh lebih hebat dalam segala bidang daripadamu, apa yang bisa kau tawarkan kepada kunoichi itu? Ia akan mencampakkanmu dua kali daripada ia harus memilihmu!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum ia kembali menjawab dengan mata serius, "Katakan saja dimana Itachi dan Sakura."

Deidara gemetar saking marahnya. Bahkan setelah mata Sharingan-nya Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi mata hitam pekat, Deidara masih belum bisa tenang. Ia merobek dan menarik bajunya.

"Walaupun tanpa Sharingan, dia masih meremehkanku..."

Deidara melepas ikatan yang ada di lubang dadanya, sehingga nampaklah mulut yang sangat besar. Sasuke langsung menjadi waspada. Deidara tertawa penuh rasa menang saat memasukkan gumpalan tanah liat besar ke dalam mulut itu.

"Saksikanlah karya terbesarku! Aku akan meledakkan diriku sendiri. Dan kau pasti akan mati!"

Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit, akan tetapi kedua kakinya tidak mau patuh.

"Ledakan ini akan menghancurkan area sekitar 10 km! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur!" ujar Deidara puas.

_Aku belum boleh mati._

"Ayo sekarang tunjukkanlah rasa takutmu!"

_Aku harus menemukan Itachi dan Sakura apapun harganya._

"Kagumilah! Berputusasalah! Dan menangislah!"

_Aku harus berbalas dendam. Aku harus membunuh Itachi._

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menyaksikan bagaimana Deidara berubah menjadi sekumpulan cakra hitam yang dashyat.

"Karena seniku ini..."

_Itachi._

"Adalah..."

_Sakura..._

Ledakan yang amat dashyat yang sampai mencapai angkasa, membuat bulan purnama menghilang di balik cahaya agung itu. Semua yang tersentuh ledakan itu, hancur berubah menjadi abu.

xxxxx

"Apa itu?" Sakura bangun, kembali mendapat kesadarannya saat samar-samar mendengar sebuah ledakan di kejauhan. Ia bangkit dan menemukan Itachi berkemas-kemas tidak jauh darinya. Ternyata mereka berdua sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Itachi?" Sakura mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau tadi pingsan di permandian air panas. Sepertinya kondisi tubuhmu kurang baik. Istirahat sajalah, aku harus pergi. Ada panggilan dari ketua," Itachi masih memunggungi Sakura sambil memasukkan beberapa kunai di tas kantongnya.

"Pingsan...?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia yakin bahwa di permandian air panas ia dan Itachi telah melakukan sesuatu. Secara refleks ia menyentuh bibirnya. "Bukankah kita berdua...?" tanyanya ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi sedikit pedas.

Sakura merasa hatinya tertusuk. Ia sangatlah yakin bahwa ia dan Itachi telah berciuman, jadi kenapa Itachi bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi?

"Kita telah berciuman," ujar Sakura yakin.

"Kepalamu sedikit terbentur waktu kamu pingsan jadi yang kamu pikirkan itu hanyalah ilu-"

"Kita telah berciuman!" Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya Itachi. "Jangan berpura-pura."

"Sakura-san," Itachi berbalik ke arahnya, memegang satu kunai. "Katakanlah satu alasan kenapa aku harus mencium gadis sepertimu?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Apa...?"

Itachi menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala. Sakura merasa terhina sedikit.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Sakura memeluk dirinya, usaha sia-sia untuk melindunginya dari pandangan Itachi yang mencemohkan.

Itachi berjalan ke arahnya, Sakura langsung menutup kedua matanya, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pipinya, tetapi saat ia membuka kedua matanya, Itachi sudah melewatinya.

"Ka-kamu...!" Sakura tidak tahu harus senang atau takut terhadap apa yang dilakukan Itachi barusan. Ia memalingkan mukanya sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia merasa panik dan begitu takut padahal Itachi cuma menyentuh pipinya, secara tidak sengaja. Secara tidak sengaja 'kan..?

"Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan," Itachi berbalik lalu mengangkat jubah Akatsuki-nya.

Sakura bingung. Apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini? Itachi tidak peduli padanya... dia dingin, tidak ada emosi, tidak peduli apa pun, kecuali menjadi kuat. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat Sasuke dan semua yang Itachi telah lakukan terhadapnya. Sasuke menjadi dingin dan tidak berperasaan seperti kakaknya. Semuanya gara-gara Itachi.

"Aku benci padamu..." Sakura berbisik dengan nada penuh kebencian. Prilaku Itachi yang berpura-pura seolah-olah ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi, bahkan usahanya untuk membuat Sakura melupakan kejadian itu, membuat Sakura membenci Itachi lebih daripada sebelumnya. Begitu juga semua prilaku Itachi terhadap ia dan Sasuke membuat Sakura tambah benci padanya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Itachi, tetapi tidak menemukan Itachi dimana pun. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul di depannya, mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura. Ia menatap mata hijau kunoichi itu dan ia balas ditatap.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

Suara Sakura bergetar sebelum ia bisa menenangkannya.

"A-aku benci padamu..."

Raut wajah Itachi tidak berubah. Tidak ada emosi yang bisa Sakura bacakan dari matanya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli. Dan Sakura merasa sakit hati karena hal itu. Lalu, dengan pelan, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, yang mulai bersemu merah seiring jarak yang semakin mengecil di antara mereka. Itachi lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Kamu tahu, Sakura-san. Aku benar-benar berharap hal itu tidak berubah di antara kita. Hal selain kebencian, hanya akan merepotkanku."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia merasa hatinya kembali merasakan rasa sakit menyayat seperti saat ia mendengar Sasuke memanggil dirinya menyebalkan.

Itachi melepaskannya, "Aku akan kembali besok. Sampai saat itu tiba aku ingin kamu membuat obat rasa sakit yang paling keras yang bisa kamu buat."

Dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Kunoichi itu melihat punggung Itachi menghilang setelah pintu ditutup. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara hujan samar-samar.

Sakura jatuh di atas kedua lutunya. Ia memeluk dirinya kuat-kuat, bingung antara apa ia harus merasa marah atau sedih. Akhirnya ia hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya semua lilin padam dengan sendirinya, membuat Sakura diselimuti kegelapan pekat.

* * *

Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu pendek. Silahkan review atau kirim saya friend request di facebook saya untuk diskusi soal fanfiction. Alamat email-nya ada di profil saya. Cari saja update tanggal 25 Juli.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca chapter ini. *Bungkuk*


	18. Di Bawah Pohon Sakura

**Di Bawah Pohon Sakura**

Update kilat! Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Spoiler: Chapter 364.

Song: "Lost Along the Way" by John Nordstrom.

* * *

"Deidara tewas. Akhirnya dia tewas bersama ledakan itu," perkataan Zetsu yang sedang berdiri di atas ujung jari Gedo Mazo menarik perhatian Itachi dan Kisame yang sudah datang duluan di tempat itu.

"Ah... kita kehilangan anggota lagi..." ujar Kisame prihatin. "Jadi dia kalah melawan siapa? Sasuke atau Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?"

"Sasuke," jawab Zetsu. "Akan tetapi..."

Itachi melirik ke arah Zetsu dengan raut wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Sasuke juga tewas," lanjut Zetsu.

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bunuh diri bersama Sasuke," simpul Kisame.

Sang pemimpin akhirnya bicara. "Berterimakasihlah kepada Deidara Itachi. Ia sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyingkirkan seorang penghalang. Tapi kasihan juga Deidara."

"Nampaknya organisasi kita akan semakin kekurangan orang," tawa Kisame.

Zetsu memberitahukan beberapa detail informasi mengenai pertarungan Deidara melawan Sasuke, sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "oh ya nampaknya Sasuke sebelum bertarung telah melakukan pencarian bersama anggota timnya untuk menemukan kunoichi berambut pink yang telah kita sekap. Begitu juga dengan Jinchuuriki dan kawan-kawannya."

"Kunoichi itu nampaknya sangat berguna," ujar sang pemimpin. "Aku mendengar desas-desus bahwa ia memiliki cakra putih."

"Oh?" baik Kisame dan Zetsu menjadi sangat tertarik mendengar perkataan sang pemimpin. Itachi hanya diam membisu.

"Aku ingin kamu membawakannya ke tempatku tiga hari lagi Itachi," perintah sang pemimpin. "Aku mau pergi berduka sekarang untuk Deidara." dengan perkataan itu, sang pemimpin akhirnya menghilang, disusul Zetsu.

Kisame dan Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ujung gua. Hujan berguyur deras di luar membuat kedua shinobi kuat itu menghentikan langkah mereka dan menunggu bisu sesaat. Akan tetapi, hujan juga tidak kunjung-kunjungnya berhenti.

"Hujannya belum berhenti juga," ujar Kisame. "Sangat aneh disini hujannya turun dengan deras, apalagi tahun ini."

Itachi menatap langit tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Ia kemudian melangkah ke dalam guyuran hujan, Kisame heran melihat prilaku Itachi. Itachi sekarang berdiri di tengah hujan, memandang langit, hanya membisu.

"Hmmm aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi aku mendapat firasat bahwa kau sedang berduka atas kematian adikmu," Kisame tersenyum. "Sekarang ini kau adalah satu-satunya anggota yang tersisa... dari klan Uchiha."

"Tidak," akhirnya Itachi mengatakan sesuatu.

Langit menjadi cerah.

"Dia belum mati," lanjut Itachi. "Lagipula..."

Hujan mulai berhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Kisame.

Itachi memandang langit lagi. "Badai sudah berlalu."

Kisame terdiam, mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan duluan. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bertanya, akan tetapi ia bisa melihat bahwa Itachi sedang berpikir.

Sudah datang saatnya, pikir Itachi.

xxxxx

Sakura lagi-lagi melupakan apa yang ia bermimpi barusan. Kenapa sejak ditawan oleh Itachi ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan tenang dan tentram tanpa mengingat apa yang ia bermimpi?

Sakura menggosok-gosok kedua matanya yang masih lelah. Ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura setelah hujannya reda karena aroma sehabis hujan meningatkannya akan Itachi. Ia masih membenci Itachi dan masih marah terhadap pemuda tampan itu karena berpura-pura bahwa ciuman mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Belum lagi sikapnya yang meremehkan dan mengejek Sakura. Tetapi walaupun benci ia merindukan lelaki Uchiha itu, bahkan melebihi Sasuke. Kerinduan itu membuatnya amat tidak berdaya dan kesepian, juga marah akan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terus berpikir apakah dulu ada kesempatan untuk mencegah dirinya menjadi peduli dan bahkan sedikit suka terhadap Itachi? Sakura akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa jikapun ia mengetahui cara untuk mencegah ini dulu, ia mungkin tidak ingin mencegahnya. Karena Itachi itu beda dengan cowok-cowoknya yang lain yang ia kenal.

Tentu luarnya dan prilakunya mirip dengan Sasuke, mungkin karena itu ia jadi jatuh hati padanya? Tidak, ada hal lain tentang Itachi yang menangkap perhatian Sakura. Kesepian dan rasa sedih yang terpancar dari kedua matanya itu. Sakura yakin sebagaimana pintarnya Itachi menyembunyikan emosi dan perasaannya, Sakura masih bisa menyadari kesedihan dan rasa kesepian itu.

_Apakah aku suka Itachi...?_

Tidak, pikir Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tidak menyukai dirinya! Tetapi kalau begitu kenapa ia menunggu Itachi dengan penuh kerinduan di bawah pohon Sakura?

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat bayangan bahwa Sasuke sudah menemukan Itachi dan menancapkan pedang Kusanagi-nya ke dada Itachi selagi ia sakit dan lemah. Bayangan itu membuat Sakura merasa ngeri di seluruh tubuhnya.

Itachi muncul di depannya, dan Sakura langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya. Ia langsung memeluk Itachi dengan berlinang air mata sedikit.

"Aku takut telah terjadi sesuatu padamu!" ujar Sakura sedih. "Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa."

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa bahwa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seperti dejavu.

_Lho...?_

Itachi tidak bergerak, ia tidak membalas pelukan Sakura, namun ia bertanya, "apakah kamu sudah menyiapkan obatnya?"

Sakura melepaskan Itachi dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tentu ia menyadari nada berbahaya dalam suara Itachi. Ia berpendapat bahwa Itachi amat sangat marah padanya karena telah memeluk Itachi. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Hai..." jawabnya.

Sakura menyerahkan obat yang ia pegang dari tadi. Itachi menerimanya tanpa banyak omong, lalu ia berbalik untuk menuju kembali ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia ambruk sambil berbatuk-batuk keras.

"Itachi!" Sakura berlari ke arah lelaki berambut hitam itu, kemudian ia langsung menganalisa keadaan Itachi. Sakura melihat melalui cakranya bahwa keadaan Itachi tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Itachi!" Sakura langsung merebahkan Itachi agar ia terbaring dengan nyaman. Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh cakranya di atas tubuh Itachi, mencoba menyembuhkan dan menyelamatkan setiap sel tubuhnya yang sekarat.

"Bertahanlah Itachi!" Sakura menangis pilu melihat wajah pucatnya Itachi dan batuknya yang mengeluarkan darah.

_Tidak!_

Sakura menambahkan cakranya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Itachi mati, walaupun ia akan kehilangan nyawanya!

_Lho kenapa aku berpikir begitu...? Ia seorang kriminal, musuh Sasuke, pengkhianat Konoha, pembantai klan Uchiha! Lelaki yang mempermainkan aku sebanyak yang ia inginkan, lelaki yang akan membunuh Sasuke..._

Air mata Sakura jatuh di atas pipinya Itachi yang membuka kedua matanya dengan lemah.

_Dan ia juga adalah lelaki yang menyelamatkan nyawaku beberapa kali, lelaki yang tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan. Lelaki yang membuatku menangis setiap kali ia memandang langit dengan bisu. Yang membuatku pusing memikirkan perasaanku terhadapnya, yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang begitu kami dekat._

Itachi mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar, menyentuh pipinya Sakura yang basah. Sakura menatap kedua mata hitam itu.

_Lelaki yang telah mencuri hatiku._

Wajah Itachi sekarang sudah tidak terlihat pucat lagi. Napasnya menjadi kembali normal dan Sakura melihat kondisi tubuhnya membaik. Sakura tersenyum kepadanya. Angin berhembus membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan di sekeliling mereka.

"Cantik..." bisik Itachi lemah.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar-lebar. Ia telah menangkap apa yang Itachi katakan, tetapi ia tetap bertanya, "apa...?"

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura. Luar dan dalam," bisik Itachi lemah.

"Itachi..." desah Sakura tidak percaya. Beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura terjatuh di atas kepala kunoichi yang berambut pink. Itachi mengambil beberapa kelopak dari rambutnya dengan pelan. Ia kemudian memegang pipinya Sakura dengan lembut dan erat. Sebuah tatapan penuh rasa sakit yang tidak datang dari rasa sakit fisik yang ia rasakan beberapa menit sebelumnya, muncul dalam kedua matanya. Sakura menggosokkan pipinya dengan lembut ke telapak tangannya Itachi sambil berlinangkan air mata dengan bisu.

Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Itachi. Hubungan itu membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit dan kesedihan Itachi yang ia coba sembunyikan dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Ia tahu hubungan itu tidak berbohong. Itachi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Tangan Itachi tiba-tiba jatuh. Sakura membuka kedua matanya, mendapati Itachi yang sedang kehilangan kesadarannya. Kunoichi itu tersenyum. Ia bersimpuh, lalu mengangkat kepalanya Itachi dengan hati-hati, kemudian merebahkannya di atas pangkuannya. Ia mengelus dahi dan kepala anggota Akatsuki itu. Lalu ia pun tertidur dengan terukir senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

* * *

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek! Chap berikutnya akan diupdate secepatnya.

Review anyone? Katakanlah pendapat kalian mengenai hubungan Itachi dan Sakura.

Chap berikutnya, tentang keputusan Itachi untuk bertarung melawan Sasuke. Akankah Sakura membiarkan hal itu?


	19. Permintaan Sakura

**Permintaan Sakura**

Halo semuanya, ada update kilat lagi!

Disclaimer: Itachi belum menjadi milik Sakura... gara-gara Kishi! Baiklah saya ralat, Itachi adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Eh, kedengarannya nggak salah 'kan?

Spoiler: Chapter 365

Song: "Going Home" by Charlie Clouser

Special thanks untuk Neerval-Li yang telah berkenan untuk review setiap chapter CIHE. XD

* * *

"Hey ayo lebih cepat lagi Juugo, Sasuke butuh tenaga medis!" Karin mengantarkan Juugo dan Suigetsu ke arah penginapan yang mereka temukan di sebuah desa, jauh dari tempat dimana Deidara meledakkan dirinya.

Suigetsu mendengus kesal, "dasar perempuan nggak sabar."

Mereka dengan cepat memasuki penginapan itu. Beberapa orang memandang mereka dengan heran, terutama Juugo yang bertubuh besar dan menggendong Sasuke di atas punggungnya. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian kimono mendekati mereka, bertanya apa ada yang bisa ia bantu.

"Ya begitulah, kami butuh dua kamar dan seorang dokter," perintah Karin.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku," kata wanita itu. Ia membawakan tim Hebi ke lantai dua. Ia lalu membuka dua kamar untuk mereka, sambil berkata bahwa ia akan segera memanggil seorang dokter sekarang.

Suigetsu memutuskan untuk membayar biaya sewa dulu lalu pergi untuk mencari makanan. Juugo ingin melanjutkan pencariannya untuk menemukan Itachi. Kedua lelaki itu membiarkan Karin mengurus Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Begitu keduanya menghilang, Karin mengepalkan tangannya dengan senyum lebar puas.

Ia segera melepaskan baju Sasuke yang sudah compang-camping lalu mengelap tubuh Sasuke yang kotor dan terluka dengan air hangat. Karin sesaat menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling, kemudian mengerutkan bibirnya, sambil mendekat ke bibirnya Sasuke. Sebelum kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke mengguman sebuah kata dengan lemah.

"Sakura..."

Karin terhenti, ia memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan wanita berkimono itu dengan seorang dokter masuk tergesa-gesa.

"Dia masih belum sadar?" tanya dokternya yang kemudian langsung membuka tasnya.

"Belum," ujar Karin dengan sangat jengkel. Ia diminta meninggalkan kamar itu. Karin dengan enggan nurut, tetapi ia membanting pintu membuat dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Di luar Karin mengumpat-umpat kata-kata kesal, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengangkat baju Sasuke yang ia lepas tadi. Biar benda ini menghiburnya, sampai Sasuke kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya.

xxxxx

Sakura berlari. Padang rumput itu begitu luas. Sinar mentari membuat rambut Sakura berkilau lebih seperti berlian pink. Rumput yang ia injak terasa seperti karpet lembut, dan anginnya terasa sejuk. Sakura terus berlari, sambil tertawa, memperdengarkan suaranya yang merdu.

"Itachi tunggu!" Sakura berhenti untuk menarik napas.

Lelaki yang berlari lebih jauh di depannya, berhenti. Ia berbalik ke arahnya, rambutnya yang hitam juga ikut diterbangkan angin. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Itachi, aku..." Sakura ragu sebentar. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu lagi sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tapi sejujurnya, ia lebih takut mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Itachi, aku sungguh-sungguh..." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku-"

Suara teriakan seekor gagak membangunkan Sakura. Ia mendapati dirinya masih duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, matahari sedang tenggelam. Ia melihat ke pangkuannya dan melihat bahwa Itachi sudah menghilang. Dengan perasaan sedih, Sakura mencoba untuk bangun. Kakinya agak kesemutan, jadi ia berdiri menyangga dirinya pada pohon Sakura sesaat. Ia merasa sedih dan terganggu bahwa Itachi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan? Bahwa Itachi akan berada di sisinya dan menikmati waktu yang mereka bagi bersama? Atau memandang wajahnya yang ketiduran?

_Gadis bodoh, kau terlalu banyak baca buku novel._

Sakura menghela napas. Sebenarnya hal yang lebih menganggu perasaannya, adalah bahwa ia telah melupakankan mimpinya. Lagi! Kami-sama, apakah sampai akhir hidupnya ia tidak akan mengingat mimpi apapun lagi? Memang mimpi itu nggak begitu penting, tetapi rasanya akan lebih baik jika ia mengingat mimpi apa yang membuatnya merasa sedikit bahagia. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu bisa membuatnya makin frustasi. Apa boleh buat. Kali ini pun ia telah melupakan mimpinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Itachi, sekedar memeriksa kondisinya. Sakura menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan Itachi menjawab.

"Masuk."

Sakura membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke kamarnya Itachi. Ia mendapati anggota Akatsuki itu sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, memunggungi dirinya. Sakura bertanya dalam hatinya, berapa lama Itachi telah duduk seperti itu. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" suara monotonnya Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya.

Pandangan Sakura terhenti pada kulit lehernya Itachi yang terlihat di belakang ikatan rambutnya. Tiba-tiba Itachi menoleh ke arahnya, dan Sakura terpaksa menatap kedua mata Sharingan-nya.

"Aku datang untuk memeriksakan kondisimu."

Itachi kembali memandang jendela yang ada di depannya. "Kondisiku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku merasa lebih baik dan aku sudah menelan obat yang kau berikan. Jika kamu mau, kamu bisa melakukan pemeriksaan, setelah itu kamu boleh tidur. Dua hari lagi aku... ada misi yang sangat penting."

Sakura melangkah ke arahnya, lalu duduk di samping Itachi yang tidak protes atas jarak pendek mereka sekarang. Api perapian terpantul seperti kilauan yang menggoda dalam kedua mata Itachi. Kunoichi itu sekarang mengeluarkan cakra sambil menggerakkan tangannya di atas tubuh Itachi, memeriksa kondisi lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Misi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menghadapi Sasuke," jawab Itachi tanpa emosi.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saking shock-nya. Tidak... tidak... pikirnya.

"Akhirnya kalian akan saling berhadapan..." bisik Sakura sedih. Cakra di tangannya menghilang, sebelum ia menurunkan tangannya. Itachi kembali menoleh ke arah kunoichi itu.

"Haruskah... haruskah kalian bertarung?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba menghentikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Itachi terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menjawab brutal, "itu adalah takdir yang tidak bisa kamu ubah Sakura. Kau tidak punya hak maupun kewajiban untuk mengubah hal itu. Adalah keputusan Sasuke begitu juga keputusanku untuk bertarung sampai salah satu di antara kami mati."

Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya. Kali ini Itachi tidak menyentuh pipinya maupun mengatakan sesuatu yang manis seperti waktu terakhir kalinya ia menangis.

"Itu kejam sekali..." Sakura menutupi wajahnya, kemudian menaruh kepalanya ke atas kedua lututnya, tidak menahan tangisannya lagi.

Itachi masih tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak bergerak, tidak membantah. Sakura menumpahkan semua kesedihannya, tidak peduli Itachi akan mencemoh atau mengejek dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau kalian bertarung, aku tidak mau salah satu di antara kalian ada yang mati. Seandainya hal itu terjadi... aku... aku..." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan pinta.

"Aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana aku akan meneruskan kehidupanku. Aku tidak mau kamu mati," ngaku Sakura.

Mata Itachi terbelalak, dan untuk sesaat Sakura yakin Itachi amat terkejut. Kemudian pandangan itu menghilang dan ia kembali memperlihatkan raut wajahnya tanpa emosi.

"Gadis yang bodoh, emosi dan perasaanmu akan membawakan dirimu ke kehancuranmu sendiri. Itulah kenapa kamu gagal sebagai seorang shinobi, itulah kenapa kamu gagal membawa Sasuke pulang. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti," ujar Itachi dengan kejam.

"Tidak!" Sakura menarik tinjunya, bermaksud untuk memukul wajah Itachi, tetapi kepalan tangannya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Itachi.

Sakura menarik tangannya lalu mendorong Itachi, sehingga lelaki itu sekarang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura meninju bagian kasur di samping wajahnya.

"Aku sebelum menjadi seorang shinobi adalah seorang manusia! Aku selain menjadi kunoichi adalah seorang gadis! Kalau aku membuang perasaanku jauh-jauh aku tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah mesin! Lalu untuk apa kita semua dikaruniai hati?! Kau bilang bahwa aku tidak mengerti kamu dan Sasuke? Ya betul! Aku tidak mengerti kegelapan dan kebencian yang kalian rasakan! Tapi kau tahu apa Keparat? Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang kurasakan, tentang apa yang kulewati! Hatiku hancur, hancur sekali menyaksikan Sasuke melawati jalannya sebagai seorang pembalas dendam! Melihat kamu hidup hanya sebagai seorang pembunuh!"

Air mata Sakura berjatuhan ke atas pipinya Itachi yang sekarang memandang Sakura dengan emosi yang tidak bisa Sakura definisikan. Kunoichi itu masih meninju kasurnya sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Aku capek! Aku sungguh capek membiarkan lelaki yang kucintai menginjak-injak hati kecilku! Rasanya sakit sekali kau tahu Itachi?! Luka fisik, penyakit, semua itu bisa disembuhkan dengan cepat! Ada obatnya! Tapi rasa sakit di dalam hati? Itu hampir mustahil ada obatnya! Tapi aku tetapi mencintainya, aku tetap mencintai lelaki brengsek itu!" Sakura menangis lalu ia menaruh kepalanya di samping kepala Itachi.

"Sakit sekali Itachi... terkadang aku lebih baik ingin mati saja. Kenapa kamu pikir Sasuke sebegitunya membencimu? Karena ia mencintaimu duluan. Tanpa cinta itu, tidak mungkin ia akan membencimu seperti sekarang. Sungguh aku ingin membunuh hatiku saja, agar aku menjadi sepertimu yang tidak merasakan apapun... hiks... hiks..."

Sakura sekarang menangis di atas dadanya Itachi, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Sekarang ia terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa dua hari lagi akan ada yang mati: Sasuke atau Itachi. Ia tidak merelakan satupun. Terlebih...

Itachi mendorong dan memaksa Sakura untuk duduk. Kunoichi itu masih menutupi wajahnya yang berlinangkan air mata. Perkataan Itachi membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Besok, kau boleh pergi."

Sakura memandang Itachi dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa...?"

"Kau boleh pergi, kau bebas," Itachi memalingkan mukanya, ekspresi apapun yang ada di wajahnya, Sakura tak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku... bebas?"

"Ya."

Sakura merasa sangat senang, tetapi kemudian ia heran, "Kenapa...?"

Itachi memandangnya tanpa rasa peduli. "Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kuminta, kesepakatan kita jadi terpenuhi. Sebagai imbalannya aku akan membebaskanmu lebih awal."

Sakura menghapus air matanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak puas mendengarnya, "Lalu peranku sebagai sandera...?"

"Kita tidak membutuhkanmu untuk menangkap kyuubi. Nanti pemimpin kami akan menangkap Kyuubi dengan tangannya sendiri. Temanmu Naruto tidak punya kesempatan untuk lolos kali ini, tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari Pein."

"Akan kucegah hal itu..." jawab Sakura.

"Bisa kubayangkan," Itachi memperlihatkan seuntai senyum mengejek yang amat tipis. Itachi lalu bangkit. "Aku akan pergi latihan sebentar. Kau pergilah tidur sekarang."

Sakura memandang punggung Itachi yang sekarang menjauhinya. Benarkah ia senang? Benarkah ia tidak bisa menunggu untuk pergi jauh dari tempat ini?

Sakura dengan enggan mengakui pada dirinya bahwa ia justru merasa berat hati. Pergi dari tempat ini? Dari Itachi?

_Lelaki yang telah mencuri hatiku..._

Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam koridor putih, disana-sini tumbuh beberapa bunga liar. Sakura sejak diajarkan Naruto, ia bisa menyelusuri hatinya sendiri. Sakura menuju sebuah ruangan yang amat besar dan gelap. Ia hanya bisa melihat dinding putih yang ada di sampingnya.

Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat pintu gerbang emas dan di belakangnya terdapat sebuah telaga. Disana berdirilah dirinya yang lain.

'Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan datang suatu saat,' dirinya yang lain tersenyum sedih.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu." ujar Sakura serius.

'Aku tahu...' dirinya yang lain memalingkan mukanya, masih tersenyum.

"Siapa lelaki yang kucintai sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

'Hal itu, hanya kamu sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya sekarang,' jawab dirinya yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu jawabannya... tolong aku..." pinta Sakura.

Dirinya yang lain menghela napas. Kemudian ia berkata, 'cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang unik. Itu bisa membawakanmu kebahagian maupun kehancuran. Tapi biarkan aku membantumu. Lelaki yang kau cintai, adalah lelaki yang membuatmu bersyukur telah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Yang membuatmu merasa semuanya memiliki arti, walaupun hidupmu dipenuhi oleh penderitaan. Masih ingatkah kamu siapa lelaki itu...?'

Sakura terdiam lalu di dalam pantulan telaga itu, ia melihat semua kenangan berharga saat ia merasakan hal itu.

Latihannya dengan Itachi, tertawa saat memandang wajahnya yang penuh lumpur, saat ia mengecup pipi lelaki itu setelah diselamatkan dari Hidan, saat mencuri pandang waktu mereka sarapan bersama, setiap kali Itachi menggendongnya ke kamar, Itachi yang mengejutkannya di pemandian air panas, bulan purnama yang menghilang di belakang kepalanya Itachi sebelum ciuman mereka, Itachi yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura amat sangat cantik luar dan dalam saat mereka ada di bawah pohon Sakura. Itachi yang berdiri di tengah hujan, memandang langit dan entah memikirkan apa.

Sakura berbisik, "Itachi..."

xxxxx

Itachi memegang dua kunai sambil menahan rasa sakit yang terasa di dadanya. Ia tidak ingin kalah oleh penyakit yang sedang ia derita. Ia tahu, waktunya tinggal tidak banyak lagi.

"Tidak lama lagi..." bisiknya.

"Itachi?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berbalik, memandang Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya, kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku berubah pikiran," kata Sakura masih tersenyum hangat. Itachi memandangnya dengan saksama.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi dari sini besok?" tanya Itachi, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. "Aku menginginkan hal lain."

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan membatalkan pertarungan itu, kau salah-"

"Tidak ada gunanya meminta hal itu," ujar Sakura dengan senyum sedih. "Sasuke tidak akan berhenti sampai ia menemukanmu. Aku, menjadi gadis bodoh yang semestinya, tidak akan pernah bisa mencegah hal itu. Tetapi aku ingin menyelamatkan hatiku untuk sesaat. Hanya untuk sebentar aku ingin merasakan kebahagian yang tidak bisa aku rasakan sebagai seorang shinobi. Kebahagian yang selalu aku inginkan dari dulu. Rasanya capek selalu mencintai seseorang tanpa mendapatkan sedikit rasa cinta balik."

Itachi sekarang memperhatikan Sakura sepenuhnya. Kunoichi itu melangkah, mendekati Itachi, kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan pelan untuk memegang kedua pipinya yang pucat. Sambil memandang kedua mata Sharingan-nya Itachi, Sakura berkata, "Cintailah aku Itachi. Sayangilah aku."

Itachi tidak berkutik akan tetapi kedua matanya tidak terlihat kosong lagi. Ada emosi.

"Berpura-pura juga nggak apa-apa, aku tahu kamu tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapku bahkan dalam sejuta tahun ke depan. Aku hanya ingin merasa menjadi seorang wanita untuk sesaat saja. Sayangilah aku, sampai kamu harus berangkat."

Itachi menjatuhkan kedua Kunai-nya, lalu ia memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan erat. Rasanya bahkan sedikit sakit, namun Sakura tidak berkutik. Itachi melempar tangan Sakura, jauh dari dirinya kemudian ia berbalik, mengambil beberapa langkah. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan dirinya yang lain makin tenggelam dalam telaga yang ada di dalam hatinya.

_Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan hatiku... _

"Baiklah."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia melihat Itachi memandang ke arahnya dengan senyum paling cerah yang pernah ia lihat. Lelaki itu melangkah kembali ke arahnya, memasukan tangannya ke dalam rambut pendeknya Sakura, membuat gadis itu memandang kedua mata hitam miliknya dengan lekat-lekat.

"Aku pasti akan mencintaimu," bisik Itachi sebelum ia mencium Sakura.

Gadis itu menutup kedua mata emeraldnya, sebelum ia mencium Itachi balik. Air matanya berlinang. Ia tahu Itachi hanya berpura-pura, akan tetapi untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin menikmati kebahagiaan itu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

_Satu hari... dua malam..._

xxxxx

Di sebuah penginapan, agak jauh dari markas rahasia Itachi, adiknya Sasuke sedang duduk di dekat jendela, memandang ikat kepala merah dengan lambah Konoha milik Sakura yang ia temukan di sebuah sungai tidak jauh dari jurang dimana Sakura terjatuh bersama dengan Orochimaru. Mungkin seorang anggota Akatsuki melemparkannya disana atau benda itu terjatuh waktu Sakura dibawa pergi.

Bulan yang sekarang tidak penuh bentuk purnamanya, muncul dari balik awan. Menyinari Sasuke yang mencium ikat kepala itu dengan lembut.

* * *

Review? Chap berikutnya akan menjadi chap yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu!

Untuk menghargai semua review kalian, saya telah memutuskan untuk mengundi setiap bulan. Review yang diundi hanya satu tiap bulan. Ini berlaku hanya untuk fanfic CIHE. Sang pemenang boleh meminta one-shot tema, genre, pairing apa saja. One-shot side story fanfiction yang telah saya tulis boleh juga. Batas waktunya sampai dengan akhir bulan ini. Tolong pakai akun FF biar saya bisa PM.

Bagi yang ingin add saya di facebook, linkya ada di profil. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih lagi!


	20. Kedua Matanya (versi rate M)

Kedua Matanya

Ohayo semuanya... Saya telah bangkit dari rasa patah hati. Kepada semuanya yang review dan memberi semangat, banyak-banyak terima kasih. Saya berharap chapter ini memenuhi harapan kalian. Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Itachi, dan Sakura adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Mungkin chapter ini rate M... gomen saya sudah berusaha untuk sensor sebanyak mungkin. Semoga nggak terlalu M saya nggak mau fanfic ini di-banned! T.T

Note: Saya telah mendapat sebuah PM dari seorang pembaca kalau dia sayangnya tidak bisa baca chapter ini karena rate M. Hal ini membuat saya memutuskan untuk mengupload chapter versi T-nya hari ini juga, sehingga semua yang telah setia menunggu bisa terus membaca fanfic ini.

* * *

_Live your life today like there is no tomorrow, there really could be no tomorrow. _

_Your present shapes the future._

Kedua matanya yang hitam adalah hal pertama yang Sakura lihat setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Seketika kedua pipinya Sakura bersemu merah, mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan kemarin.

xxxxx

Kemarin setelah Itachi menciumnya dengan lembut mereka duduk dan berpelukan di bawah pohon Sakura sambil merasakan angin malam yang sejuk berhembus, menyaksikan kelopak-kelopak Sakura berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Terkadang Itachi mengelus pipinya Sakura dengan sangat lembut sambil membisikkan beberapa kata-kata yang membuat hati Sakura meleleh seketika.

"Kau milikku..."

Sakura memeluk Itachi dengan lebih erat, mendengar irama detak jantung Itachi dengan saksama. Detik demi detik, hatinya lebih dipenuhi cinta yang ia rasakan terhadap Itachi. Ia menikmati setiap detik dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya, mengetahui bahwa mimpi indah ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Hanya ada satu hal yang selalu menghantui setiap hembus napasnya. Suara kecil di dalam kepalanya yang berkata dengan suara sinis bahwa ini semua hanyalah pura-pura.

Tapi apakah ia tidak berhak untuk mencicip sedikit kebahagian? Tidak berhakkah ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai balik?

"Itachi..." Sakura memeluk lelaki berambut hitam itu lebih erat. Itachi mengelus punggung Sakura, lalu mendekapnya lebih erat. Tiba-tiba pelukkannya menjadi sangat erat.

Itachi...? Sakura ingin melihat wajahnya, tetapi Itachi tidak membiarkannya. Akhirnya ia mengangkat Sakura seperti seorang pengantin. Gadis berambut pink itu bersemu merah dan memandang Itachi dengan malu dan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kita sebaiknya tidur sekarang, besok kita harus bangun pagi, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu..." Itachi kembali mencium Sakura, dan gadis itu dengan senang hati pasrah kepada keputusan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum padanya dengan begitu tulus sampai membuat Sakura menitikkan air mata. "Malam ini aku ingin mendekapmu sepuasnya..."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus keningnya pada pipi Itachi. "Malam ini dan besok aku adalah milikmu Itachi. Aku ingin tidur di dalam pelukkanmu. Aku ingin memandang kedua matamu sepuasnya. Aku tidak pernah puas mengagumi kecantikkan mereka..." Betapa mudahnya Sakura bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada Itachi sekarang. Gadis itu tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Itachi membawa Sakura ke dalam kamarnya, merebahkan Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu Itachi memandang Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Tahukah kamu bahwa kamu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku temui?"

Kedua pipinya Sakura merona merah, dengan cepat ia memalingkan mukanya karena rasa malu. Ia? Cantik?

"Sebenarnya... selama ini aku selalu berpikir... bahwa kamu adalah lelaki paling tampan yang pernah aku temui," ngaku Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum dengan rasa puas dan menggoda, membuat Sakura tambah merah.

"Sungguh?" ia memainkan ujung rambut Sakura dengan nakal.

"H-hai..." Sakura menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Kenapa Itachi bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat?

"Aku merasa terhormat..." Itachi mencium leher Sakura dan gadis itu memekik terkejut.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lebih menggoda saat mengelus pipinya Sakura. Ia sekarang mencium dari leher ke kening, dengan lembut dan pelan, seolah ingin menikmati setiap ciuman seperti menikmati setiap hisapan aroma bunga yang amat langka. Dalam dan dengan penuh perasaan. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Itachi sambil memainkan rambutnya. Lalu dengan pelan ia membuka ikatan rambutnya. Dipandang oleh Itachi dengan rambut terbuka adalah salah satu hal paling indah yang Sakura pernah lihat dalam hidupnya. Ia mengukir gambar itu di dalam memorinya dalam-dalam.

Sakura tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai lelaki ini. Kenapa berbaring bersamanya sambil mengelus pipinya dan memandang kedua matanya yang hitam adalah hal paling sedih sekaligus membahagiakan di dunia ini? Kenapa bahkan tanpa berkata apa-apa, keduanya bisa mengungkap seribu hal dalam kebisuan?

Hanya saat Sakura mulai menguap dan mendengar suara hujan di luar, ia bertanya,"Itachi?"

"Hm?" Itachi sampai sekarang masih mengelus lekukan tubuh Sakura. Suasananya makin lama makin intim.

"Kenapa kamu selalu memandang langit saat hujan turun?"

Itachi sekarang mengelus pipinya Sakura yang basah oleh air mata. Ia seperti sedang berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Hujan mengingatkanku akan banyak hal. Dan aku juga selalu mencari sebuah jawaban."

"Terus? Apakah kamu sudah menemukannya?"

Itachi memeluk kepalanya Sakura. Gadis itu sekarang bisa lebih mencium aroma khas Itachi sepuasnya. Betapa ia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang... lalu ia tertidur di dalam pelukan Itachi.

xxxxx

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Jam delapan pagi, tidurlah sedikit lagi, kau tadi tidur begitu nyenyak," Itachi ikut bangkit lalu dengan lembut mengecup kepala Sakura.

Sakura merasa pusing. Itachi tidak henti-hentinya memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian dan... rasa sayang.

Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu itu hanyalah pura-pura, tetapi Sakura langsung mengusir pikiran kelam itu jauh-jauh. Ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat ia dimanja sebagai seorang wanita yang memiliki seorang kekasih.

Sakura mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Pipinya menjadi merah padam dan bahkan terasa seperti terbakar. Kenangan tentang Itachi yang tidak berhenti memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Yang mencium dan menyentuhnya dengan... penuh perasaan sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang Sakura belum pernah dengar dari seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Kami-sama, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau beberapa kalimat bisa membuatnya merasa seperti berada di surga dan di neraka sekaligus. Bahagia karena ada seorang lelaki yang begitu menginginkannya dan menderita karena Itachi membuatnya merasa seperti terbakar oleh emosinya sendiri.

"Pagi ini pun kau kelihatan cantik sekali Sakura..." Itachi mencium leher Sakura dan gadis itu memekik terkejut. Ia benar-benar belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"K-kamu nggak bosan ya bilang itu terus...?" Sakura memalingkan mukanya yang merah. Lalu ia memandang Itachi sedetik dengan malu-malu.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi yang mengecup keningnya. "Aku sungguh pikir kamu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku temui."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya sambil menikmati suara detak jantung Itachi. Entah kenapa Sakura begitu menyukai suara itu dengan sepenuh hatinya...

"Siap untuk sebuah kencan hari ini?" Itachi tanya dengan senyum lebar.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar-lebar. "Kamu sungguh-sungguh? Kita bisa melakukannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang yang bisa mengenali kita..?"

Itachi mencium Sakura membuat gadis itu langsung terdiam.

"Percayalah padaku Sakura. Hari ini jangan khawatirkan apapun dan nikmati sajalah."

Sakura tersenyum, kalau Itachi berkata seperti itu, ia merasa bisa mempercayai semua yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Sekarang mandilah, atau kamu ingin mandi bersamaku...?" Itachi tersenyum menggoda.

Sakura merasa wajahnya seperti meledak, ia melompat dan melemparkan satu bantal ke muka Itachi, membuat lelaki itu hanya tertawa. Suaranya yang gelap membuat Sakura merasa teralir listrik, ia kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar Itachi.

xxxxx

Sakura menahan napas saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati pakaian baru di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan berhati-hati ia mengangkat sebuah gaun putih selutut. Gaunya penuh ukurian dahan-dahan pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Bahunya terbuka dan lengan gaunnya hanya sampai ke siku. Telah disiapkan juga sepasang sandal putih dan sebuah kalung lonceng kecil yang Sakura kenali sebagai lonceng dari topi Akatsuki Itachi.

Itachi telah mempersiapkan ini semua untuknya? Bagaimana caranya ia melakukannya?

Setelah siap berdandan ia menemui Itachi di taman. Sakura tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa bahkan dalam pakaian sederhana seperti celana hitam dan kaos putih, Itachi terlihat tampan sekali. Kunoichi itu merasa puas saat melihat kekaguman di dalam kedua mata onyx itu. Ternyata Itachi telah memilih semuanya dengan baik.

"Aku salah kalau berkata kamu terlihat cantik Sakura. Kamu terlihat luar biasa cantik. Seperti seorang wanita yang tidak sabar untuk dicintai dan dimanja..."

Sakura mendesah saat memandang kedua mata Itachi yang dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang Sakura tidak bisa definisikan untuk pertamanya. Itachi mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut, lalu setiap jarinya membuat Sakura lupa apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Siap berkencan denganku?"

"H-hai..." Sakura menahan napas saat Itachi mengangkat dan membopongnya seperti seorang pengantin dan membawanya keluar dari markas rahasia. Sakura merangkul leher Itachi untuk mendapat pegangan tambahan. Kunoichi itu tertawa cerah saat melihat pegunungan dan langit biru yang cerah saat Itachi melompat di atas pepohonan, menembus hutan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemandangan itu bisa terlihat begitu menakjubkan jika menikmatinya bersama Itachi.

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama Itachi membawanya, sampai ia terhenti di atas sebuah jalan kecil yang menuju sebuah desa. Sakura memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hari ini ada perayaan di desa kecil ini. Tenang saja, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mengenali kita disini. Desa ini hampir tidak pernah berhubungan dengan dunia shinobi, mereka hidup tidak bergantung bantuan dunia luar."

Itachi menurunkan Sakura dan langsung memegang tangannya.

"Arigatou," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Sama-sama Sakura," Itachi kembali mengecup punggung tangannya. Sakura merasa seperti meleleh saat melihat senyum Itachi yang begitu berkarisma.

"Perayaan apa yang dirayakan hari ini?" tanya Sakura saat Itachi berjalan bersamanya menuju desa.

"Orang-orang disini merayakan hari syukuran. Mereka mensyukuri semua yang telah mereka terima, panen yang banyak, cuaca yang baik, kesehatan, dan juga rasa sayang dari keluarga dan teman-teman mereka."

Mereka sampai. Desa ini kecil dan sederhana tetapi Sakura melihat bahwa para penduduk telah mempersiapkan sebuah festival kecil. Mencium aroma makanan lezat, perut Sakura langsung keroncongan. Itachi tertawa seketika.

"Itachi!" Sakura meninju bahu Itachi dengan lembut, pertanda untuk tidak terlalu menertawakannya.

"Oke kita pergi makan siang. Apa yang ingin kamu makan?" Itachi berjalan pelan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Mereka mengamati setiap stan makanan yang tersedia. Beberapa wanita terhenti dan memandang Itachi dengan kagum. Terlihat jelas beberapa langsung jatuh hati kepadanya. Sakura merangkul lengan Itachi erat-erat untuk menunjukkan kepada wanita-wanita itu Itachi sedang berkencan dengan siapa. Dirinya yang lain mengangkat tinju dengan rasa kemenangan.

"Hmmm... nasi bento... onigiri dan takoyaki!" Sakura menunjuk ke semua stan makanan dengan ceria.

Itachi mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, sentuhan itu membuat Sakura tambah bahagia. Itachi seperti mengatakan, _aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk membahagiakanmu_.

"Kita beli sedikit dari semuanya lalu kita piknik di dekat danau bagaimana?"

Sakura menjawab dengan memeluk Itachi dan mengecup pipinya, "hai!"

Setelah belanja mereka duduk di bawah pohon di dekat danau. Sakura menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama Itachi, ia tidak pernah mengira dan menduga bahwa melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini bisa terasa begitu luar biasa jika dilewatkan bersama orang yang dicintai.

Saat Itachi mengunyah onigirinya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengelus kening Itachi dan memainkan rambut depannya. Itachi kembali memandangnya dengan pandangan yang membuat perut Sakura terasa seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Pandangan apa itu ya, ia bertanya-tanya.

Setelah makan, Sakura menyangga kepalanya di atas bahu Itachi yang lebar sambil menikmati pemandangan alam yang ia liha. Langit biru, danau biru, pegunungan dan hutan hijau. Itachi mengelus tangan Sakura dengan jempolnya. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sadar bahwa Itachi menggambar bentuk hati di atas punggung tangannya dengan jempolnya. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu tentram dan aman di dekat seseorang. Apakah ini rasanya _happy ending_ yang ia baca di cerita novel cinta selama ini?

_Tapi ini 'kan hanya pura-pura..._

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan merasa dirinya gemetaran karena rasa shok dan terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan hal itu...?

"A-aku mau pergi berenang!" Sakura langsung bangkit dan berlari ke danau sebelum Itachi bisa melihat kedua matanya yang menitikkan air mata. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke dalam air membuat air berkecipratan kemana-mana. Sakura tidak peduli kalau gaun dan rambutnya menjadi basah dan airnya membuatnya tambah menggigil. Walaupun cuacanya cerah airnya terasa sedikit dingin. Saat Sakura bediri sepenuhnya di dalam air, ia membiarkan air matanya berlinang.

"Sakura?"

Kunoichi itu terkejut saat mendengar suara Itachi tepat di telinganya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengejarku secepat dan sesunyi itu, tanya Sakura di dalam hati.

"Ya Itachi?" Sakura berusaha untuk terdengar ceria.

Itachi memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium lehernya dengan lembut. "Lihat aku Sakura."

Sakura dengan pelan berbalik ke arah Itachi, sehingga lelaki itu bisa melihatnya dengan saksama. Kemudian dengan pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bisa memandang kedua mata onyx Itachi yang tajam. Itachi membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia seperti berubah pikiran karena detik kemudian ia mencium Sakura. Sakura tidak menduga hal itu terjadi, sehingga ia terpaksa mencengkram kedua lengan Itachi untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam air.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan mencium Itachi balik. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan membelai punggung masing-masing sampai Itachi dengan pelan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sakura menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, perutnya bagai dipenuhi seribu kupu-kupu saat Sakura membiarkan lidah Itachi membelai lidahnya. Sakura merasa pusing saat Itachi menarik dirinya dan kembali memandang Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Sakura... aku-"

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya. Refleks ia melihat ke bawah. Airnya cukup jernih untuk memperlihatkan ular yang sedang berenang di dekat kaki Sakura.

Sakura memekik dan meloncat sambil berteriak histeris, "ular!"

Itachi langsung mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan saat menggendong Sakura keluar dari air. Sakura masih memeluk Itachi dengan erat dan ia kembali bernapas tenang saat merasakan dirinya kembali duduk di bawah pohon.

Sejak kejadian Orochimaru di ujian Chuunin Sakura memiliki phobia terhadap ular. Seandainya ia tidak takut akan nyawa Sasuke dan tubuhnya dipenuhi efek pil Hyorogan, ia tidak mampu bertarung melawan Orochimaru yang berubah menjadi ular raksasa pada waktu itu.

"Aku disini Sakura," Itachi mengelus rambut basah Sakura dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana kalau kita keringkan rambut dan pakaianmu dulu?"

Sakura mengangguk, tetapi kemudian ia memandang Itachi dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tidak punya pakaian ganti..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatirkan apapun," Itachi mengelus pipi Sakura.

Kemudian ia melakukan beberapa segel dan angin bertiup, mengerinkan gaun Sakura yang basah. Sakura berputar memperhatikan gaunnya.

"Itachi! Kamu sungguh-sungguh penuh kejutan," Sakura tertawa cerah.

"Sekarang rambutnya, tuan putri," Itachi dengan lembut menyisir rambut Sakura yang pink.

Kunoichi itu menutup kedua matanya, tiba-tiba merasa sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sama dulu sekali. Kapan? Dimana? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya...?

"Terima kasih pangeran..." Sakura berbisik tanpa berpikir sebelum ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sekali lagi ia dihantui perasaan _dejavu._

Itachi langsung berbalik dan berkata," hari sudah mulai sore, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan sedikit sebelum malam datang dan kembang apinya dinyalakan."

Sakura memandang punggung Itachi dengan sedih. Kenapa ia merasa Itachi baru saja kembali membangun dinding di antara mereka? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba dihantui banyak perasaan _dejavu_? Apakah ada sesuatu yang Itachi rahasiakan?

Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan, menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar, tetapi Sakura tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia lebih sibuk untuk membuat Itachi kembali bersikap lembut padanya. Sakura menekan tangan Itachi dengan lembut, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan, atau merangkul lengan Itachi. Sayangnya tidak satupun usaha Sakura berhasil dan Itachi tetap membisu. Sakura merasakan hatinya seperti tersayat.

Setelah mereka melihat matahari terbenam dan kembali berjalan ke desa, Itachi mulai kembali tersenyum dan berbicara dengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali bahagia. Para penduduk desa mempersiapkan kembang apinya sampai bintang-bintang bermunculan di langit.

Itachi membawa Sakura kembali ke danau. Ia kemudian meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya karena ia ingin membelikan sesuatu. Sakura mengangguk dan melihat kepergian Itachi dengan kerinduan yang amat besar. Hanya berpisah beberapa menit sudah membuatnya begitu merindukan Itachi.

"Hai cewek lagi sendirian?"

Sakura berpaling seketika dengan terkejut. Di belakangnya berdirilah tiga pemuda. Di tangan mereka ada botol sake.

"Maaf aku lagi menunggu seseorang," jawab Sakura tajam. Kalau mereka berani mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, ia akan meninju mereka ke ujung langit ketujuh, sumpah Sakura.

"Ayo lewati saja malam ini bersama kita, aku memiliki sebuah gubuk tidak jauh dari sini... aku berjanji kamu akan menikmati setiap detik yang kamu lewatkan bersamaku," seorang di antara mereka mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tinjunya, siap memberi lelaki itu sebuah pelajaran sampai seketika ia teringat bahwa desa ini adalah tempat dimana mereka seharusnya tidak boleh dikenali. Jika ia membuat keributan dan mereka mendapat terlalu banyak perhatian, orang-orang akan bercerita tentang mereka. Bagaimana kalau ada shinobi yang mendapatkan informasi itu? Itachi bisa berada di dalam bahaya!

Sakura menarik tinjunya dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia mungkin tidak bisa melawan ketiga laki-laki itu sebagai seorang shinobi, akan tetapi ia bisa mencoba melawan mereka seperti orang biasa. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong orang yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Sakura.

Lelaki itu mengeram, kemudian ia bangun dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan brutal. Bahkan untuk seorang kunoichi seperti Sakura, pegangan itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku rasa tidak!" kedua temannya yang lain memegang lengan Sakura dan bertiga mereka mencoba menarik Sakura.

"Nggak mau! Jangan!" Sakura meronta-ronta. Oh seandainya ia bisa saja bertarung sebagai shinobi ia akan-

Tiba-tiba lelaki yang pertama terlempar jauh. Ia berteriak kesakitan, tangannya yang gemetar memegang hidungnya yang berdarah, sepertinya patah. Sakura terjatuh, lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Itachi berdiri di depannya, Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, akan tetapi menurut reaksi ketiga lelaki itu, ia bisa yakin bahwa Itachi terlihat marah luar biasa.

Kedua temannya berteriak kesakitan saat Itachi tiba-tiba tanpa ampun meninju mereka seterusnya. Suara keras hantaman kepalan tangan Itachi membuat perut Sakura merasa terlilit. Sakura bangkit dan langsung merangkul lengan Itachi, memohon untuk melepaskan ketiga lelaki itu. Itachi terhenti dan ketiga laki-laki itu merangkat, lalu berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Itachi memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sedikit terlalu erat, Sakura mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kedua mata Itachi.

"Itachi?"

Itachi memeluk Sakura begitu erat sampai gadis itu berpikir Itachi seperti mencoba membuat tubuhnya bersatu dengan tubuhnya. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian... Apa yang telah kupikirkan...?"

"Itachi... Itachi..." Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menengkan Itachi dan menghentikan rasa bersalahnya selain mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut.

Caranya berhasil dan Itachi melepaskannya hanya untuk mengelus wajahnya. Kedua matanya penuh emosi, rasa khawatir, penyesalan, kemarahan, dan sesuatu yang lain.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencoba memahami perasaan lain yang ia telah baca di dalam mata Itachi sehari ini. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Itachi dipenuhi cahaya kecil berwarna-warni.

"Kembang api..." desah Sakura bahagia saat ia mengusap pipinya di atas bahunya.

"Hn," jawab Itachi pendek, akan tetapi ia terlihat sudah lebih tenang dan ia mulai membelai punggung Sakura. Berdua mereka memandang kembang api. Sakura kembali merasakan sebuah _dejavu, _sebuah perasaan yang mengatakannya dengan pasti bahwa sesuatu yang mirip telah terjadi jauh jauh dulu di masa lalunya...

Itachi mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan pelan. Letupan api kecil di dalam kedua mata Itachi menghipnotis Sakura, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya maupun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan detik itu juga ia akhirnya sadar emosi lain yang ia lihat di dalam kedua mata Itachi sehari ini.

Hasrat.

Itachi menginginkannya, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa begitu feminim dan rapuh sekaligus. Ia ingin dicintai, ia ingin dimiliki oleh seseorang, ingin merasakan sesuatu yang begitu dalam, jauh dari perang, pengkhianatan, rasa sakit dan air mata.

Sakura mencium Itachi seperti sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan bisu Itachi.

_Apakah kamu menginginkannya?_

Itachi mencium Sakura balik pertama-tama dengan lembut, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tambah rakus. Ia mencium dagu, hidung, pipi dan leher gadis itu. Sakura mendesah terkejut saat Itachi mencium dadanya sambil merangkulnya erat.

"Itachi..."

Lelaki itu mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya sambil melompat di atas pepohonan. Tidak pernah akan Sakura lupakan betapa indahnya Itachi terlihat saat membawanya seperti seorang pengantin di bawah langit berbintang dengan sedikit cahaya kembang api di belakang mereka. Ia mengelus tempat jantung Itachi berdetak dengan selembut yang ia bisa lakukan.

Itachi mendesah saat ia sampai di markas rahasianya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan pelan ia membopong Sakura dan menurunkannya di atas kasur. Hanya bulan menerangi kamar Itachi melalui jendelanya. Sakura memandang Itachi dengan penuh rasa cinta sambil menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Itachi kembali menguasai bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya membuat gadis itu mendesah lagi. Ia mengelus dada Itachi yang bidang, tidak sabar untuk melihat Itachi saat ia melepaskan semuanya... semua dinding yang memisahkan mereka.

"Itachi... Itachi..." Sakura memalingkan mukanya, saat Itachi menyelipkan tangannya di bawah gaun Sakura. Tangannya Itachi terasa begitu besar, begitu maskulin dan sekaligus lembut. Ia tidak ingin Itachi berhenti!

Itachi dengan pelan melepaskan gaun Sakura dari tubuhnya dengan pakaian dalamnya. Saat Sakura akhirnya tidak memakai apa-apa, Itachi memandang Sakura dengan penuh kebanggaan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "aku sungguh bangga kau mau menjadi milikku, Sakura. Aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang..."

Air mata Sakura berlinang, air mata bahagiakah?

"Itachi... kumohon... kumohon..." pinta Sakura.

Itachi mengerti, kemudian iapun melepaskan semua bajunya dengan pelan agar Sakura bisa menikmati apa yang ia lihat. Sakura mengangkat dirinya dan mencium semua bekas luka yang Itachi perlihatkan kepadanya. Sakura belum mengenal Itachi sepenuhnya, akan tetapi ia cukup mengerti bahwa memperlihatkan semua bekas luka itu, adalah seperti meruntuhkan sebuah pertahanan yang Itachi telah bangun.

"Miliki aku Itachi... hanya kau, hanya kau di dunia ini," bisik Sakura.

Itachi mencium Sakura sekali lagi sebelum ia memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Saat Sakura menjerit kesakitan Itachi terhenti dan memandang Sakura dengan terkejut.

"Oh Sakura..."

"Jangan berhenti Itachi," Sakura meminta dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia memeluk Itachi seperti seseorang yang takut mati tenggelam di dalam gelombang emosinya sendiri. Air matanya berlinang.

Itachi mencium seluruh kepalanya sebelum ia kembali melalanjutkan permohonan Sakura. Gadis itu mencengkram tangan Itachi dengan erat-erat, tidak ingin lepas untuk sedetikpun.

Apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah bertemu dengan Itachi. Semua hal yang telah mereka lewati bersama telah mengubah hidup Sakura untuk selamanya. Sakura tidak akan pernah menyesal telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang tidak bisa memberinya masa depan karena rasa cinta itu sendiri adalah sebuah masa depan. Tanpa rasa cinta ia tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah mesin. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa hidup bersama Itachi dan kemungkinan Itachi akan mati di tangan Sasuke, membuat hati Sakura terpenuhi rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Akan tetapi Sakura tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi Sakura yang dulu, ia akhirnya seorang wanita yang tahu apa rasanya rasa sakit dan rasa bahagia, dan kekuatan untuk memilih jalan hidup sendiri.

Kemudian ia memeluk Itachi seeratnya saat akhirnya keduanya menjadi satu. Sakura menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih Itachi... terima kasih untuk semuanya..."

Napas Itachi tersengal-sengal saat ia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jempolnya.

"Shhhh... jangan menangis..." ia mencium pipi Sakura yang basah.

Sakura mengusap pipinya ke pipinya Itachi, merasakan rasa ngantuk mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mendekap ke dada Itachi seperti kucing kecil yang merasa aman.

"Tidurlah Sakura..."

Sakura mengangguk, ia merasa begitu tentram dan nyaman seperti belum pernah sebelumnya di dalam hidupnya. Malam ini sungguh tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Itachi kembali mencium Sakura, tetapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang beda. Ciumannya seperti sebuah hasrat untuk menikmati sesuatu yang indah sepenuhnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sakura tidak mengerti, ia hanya bisa mencium balik.

Itachi mendekap Sakura erat-erat ke tubuhnya seperti takut untuk kehilangannya. Sedetik sebelum Sakura tertidur pulas ia merasakan sesuatu yang kecil sekali jatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Aku cinta..." bisik Sakura, lalu ia benar-benar tertidur pulas.

* * *

Terima kasih semua yang sudah membaca sejauh ini. Saya tahu banyak yang sudah menunggu lamaaaaa sekali untuk membaca sebuah chapter yang penuh tentang suasana romantis antara Itachi dan Sakura! Walaupun lama, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Maaf sudah membuat menunggu, tetapi banyak yang sudah terjadi. Untungnya semuanya bisa menjadi baik-baik saja.

Saya merasa sedikit malu mempublikasikan chapter ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menulis percintaan seperti itu... x.x

Tapi sejujurnya saya suka sekali chapter ini. Dipersembahkan untuk seseorang yang ingin saya kenang.

Review? Tulislah pendapat kalian!


	21. Kedua Matanya (versi rate T)

Kedua Matanya

Ohayo semuanya... Sesuai janji ini chapter "Kedua Matanya" versi T, ada beberapa bagian yang saya potong, ubah, sensor, etc. Jadi saya harap kali ini chapternya sesuai standar yang diingankan beberapa pembaca. Saya tetap berusaha mempertahankan suasan romantisnya tanpa beralih dari rate T. Jadi, selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Itachi, dan Sakura adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: ini bukan chapter selanjutnya, hanya chapter sebelumnya dengan rate T. Jangan kecewa, chapter selanjutnya akan datang, saya tidak akan pernah discontinued fanfic ini apapun yang akan terjadi! :D

* * *

_Live your life today like there is no tomorrow, there really could be no tomorrow. _

_Your present shapes the future._

Kedua matanya yang hitam adalah hal pertama yang Sakura lihat setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Seketika kedua pipinya Sakura bersemu merah, mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan kemarin.

xxxxx

Kemarin setelah Itachi menciumnya dengan lembut mereka duduk dan berpelukan di bawah pohon Sakura sambil merasakan angin malam yang sejuk berhembus, menyaksikan kelopak-kelopak Sakura berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Terkadang Itachi mengelus pipinya Sakura dengan sangat lembut sambil membisikkan beberapa kata-kata yang membuat hati Sakura meleleh seketika.

"Kau milikku..."

Sakura memeluk Itachi dengan lebih erat, mendengar irama detak jantung Itachi dengan saksama. Detik demi detik, hatinya lebih dipenuhi cinta yang ia rasakan terhadap Itachi. Ia menikmati setiap detik dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya, mengetahui bahwa mimpi indah ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Hanya ada satu hal yang selalu menghantui setiap hembus napasnya. Suara kecil di dalam kepalanya yang berkata dengan suara sinis bahwa ini semua hanyalah pura-pura.

Tapi apakah ia tidak berhak untuk mencicip sedikit kebahagian? Tidak berhakkah ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai balik?

"Itachi..." Sakura memeluk lelaki berambut hitam itu lebih erat. Itachi mengelus punggung Sakura, lalu mendekapnya lebih erat. Tiba-tiba pelukkannya menjadi sangat erat.

Itachi...? Sakura ingin melihat wajahnya, tetapi Itachi tidak membiarkannya. Akhirnya ia mengangkat Sakura seperti seorang pengantin. Gadis berambut pink itu bersemu merah dan memandang Itachi dengan malu dan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kita sebaiknya tidur sekarang, besok kita harus bangun pagi, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu..." Itachi kembali mencium Sakura, dan gadis itu dengan senang hati pasrah kepada keputusan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum padanya dengan begitu tulus sampai membuat Sakura menitikkan air mata. "Malam ini aku ingin mendekapmu sepuasnya..."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus keningnya pada pipi Itachi. "Malam ini dan besok aku adalah milikmu Itachi. Aku ingin tidur di dalam pelukkanmu. Aku ingin memandang kedua matamu sepuasnya. Aku tidak pernah puas mengagumi kecantikkan mereka..." Betapa mudahnya Sakura bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada Itachi sekarang. Gadis itu tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

Itachi membawa Sakura ke dalam kamarnya, merebahkan Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu Itachi memandang Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Tahukah kamu bahwa kamu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku temui?"

Kedua pipinya Sakura merona merah, dengan cepat ia memalingkan mukanya karena rasa malu. Ia? Cantik?

"Sebenarnya... selama ini aku selalu berpikir... bahwa kamu adalah lelaki paling tampan yang pernah aku temui," ngaku Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum dengan rasa puas dan menggoda, membuat Sakura tambah merah.

"Sungguh?" ia memainkan ujung rambut Sakura dengan nakal.

"H-hai..." Sakura menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Kenapa Itachi bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat?

"Aku merasa terhormat..." Itachi mencium leher Sakura dan gadis itu memekik terkejut.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lebih menggoda saat mengelus pipinya Sakura. Ia sekarang mencium dari leher ke kening, dengan lembut dan pelan, seolah ingin menikmati setiap ciuman seperti menikmati setiap hisapan aroma bunga yang amat langka. Dalam, dan dengan penuh perasaan. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala Itachi sambil memainkan rambutnya. Lalu dengan pelan ia membuka ikatan rambutnya. Dipandang oleh Itachi dengan rambut terbuka adalah salah satu hal paling indah yang Sakura pernah lihat dalam hidupnya. Ia mengukir gambar itu di dalam memorinya dalam-dalam.

Sakura tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu mencintai lelaki ini. Kenapa berbaring bersamanya sambil mengelus pipinya dan memandang kedua matanya yang hitam adalah hal paling sedih sekaligus membahagiakan di dunia ini? Kenapa bahkan tanpa berkata apa-apa, keduanya bisa mengungkap seribu hal dalam kebisuan?

Hanya saat Sakura mulai menguap dan mendengar suara hujan di luar, ia bertanya,"Itachi?"

"Hm?" Itachi sampai sekarang masih mengelus dagunya Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu selalu memandang langit saat hujan turun?"

Itachi sekarang mengelus pipinya Sakura yang basah oleh air mata. Ia seperti sedang berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Hujan mengingatkanku akan banyak hal. Dan aku juga selalu mencari sebuah jawaban."

"Terus? Apakah kamu sudah menemukannya?"

Itachi memeluk kepalanya Sakura. Gadis itu sekarang bisa lebih mencium aroma khas Itachi sepuasnya. Betapa ia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang... lalu ia tertidur di dalam pelukan Itachi.

xxxxx

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Jam delapan pagi, tidurlah sedikit lagi, kau tadi tidur begitu nyenyak," Itachi ikut bangkit lalu dengan lembut mengecup kepala Sakura.

Sakura merasa pusing. Itachi tidak henti-hentinya memperlakukannya dengan penuh perhatian dan... rasa sayang.

Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu itu hanyalah pura-pura, tetapi Sakura langsung mengusir pikiran kelam itu jauh-jauh. Ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat ia dimanja sebagai seorang wanita yang memiliki seorang kekasih.

Sakura mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Pipinya menjadi merah padam dan bahkan terasa seperti terbakar. Kenangan tentang Itachi yang tidak berhenti memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Yang mencium dan menyentuhnya dengan... penuh perasaan sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang Sakura belum pernah dengar dari seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Kami-sama, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau beberapa kalimat bisa membuatnya merasa seperti berada di surga dan di neraka sekaligus. Bahagia karena ada seorang lelaki yang begitu menginginkannya dan menderita karena Itachi membuatnya merasa seperti terbakar oleh emosinya sendiri.

"Pagi ini pun kau kelihatan cantik sekali Sakura..." Itachi mencium leher Sakura dan gadis itu memekik terkejut. Ia benar-benar belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"K-kamu nggak bosan ya bilang itu terus...?" Sakura memalingkan mukanya yang merah, lalu ia memandang Itachi sedetik dengan malu-malu.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi yang mengecup keningnya. "Aku sungguh pikir kamu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku temui."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya sambil menikmati suara detak jantung Itachi. Entah kenapa Sakura begitu menyukai suara itu dengan sepenuh hatinya...

"Siap untuk sebuah kencan hari ini?" Itachi tanya dengan senyum lebar.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar-lebar. "Kamu sungguh-sungguh? Kita bisa melakukannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang yang bisa mengenali kita..?"

Itachi mencium Sakura membuat gadis itu langsung terdiam.

"Percayalah padaku Sakura. Hari ini jangan khawatirkan apapun dan nikmati sajalah."

Sakura tersenyum, kalau Itachi berkata seperti itu, ia merasa bisa mempercayai semua yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Sekarang mandilah, atau kamu ingin mandi bersamaku...?" Itachi tersenyum menggoda.

Sakura merasa wajahnya seperti meledak, ia melompat dan melemparkan satu bantal ke muka Itachi, membuat lelaki itu hanya tertawa. Suaranya yang gelap membuat Sakura merasa teralir listrik, ia kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar Itachi.

xxxxx

Sakura menahan napas saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati pakaian baru di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan berhati-hati ia mengangkat sebuah gaun putih selutut. Gaunya penuh ukurian dahan-dahan pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Bahunya terbuka dan lengan gaunnya hanya sampai ke siku. Telah disiapkan juga sepasang sandal putih dan sebuah kalung lonceng kecil yang Sakura kenali sebagai lonceng dari topi Akatsuki Itachi.

Itachi telah mempersiapkan ini semua untuknya? Bagaimana caranya ia melakukannya?

Setelah siap berdandan ia menemui Itachi di taman. Sakura tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa bahkan dalam pakaian sederhana seperti celana hitam dan kaos putih, Itachi terlihat tampan sekali. Kunoichi itu merasa puas saat melihat kekaguman di dalam kedua mata onyx itu. Ternyata Itachi telah memilih semuanya dengan baik.

"Aku salah kalau berkata kamu terlihat cantik Sakura. Kamu terlihat luar biasa cantik. Seperti seorang wanita yang tidak sabar untuk dicintai dan dimanja..."

Sakura mendesah saat memandang kedua mata Itachi yang dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang Sakura tidak bisa definisikan untuk pertamanya. Itachi mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut, lalu setiap jarinya membuat Sakura lupa apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Siap berkencan denganku?"

"H-hai..." Sakura menahan napas saat Itachi mengangkat dan membopongnya seperti seorang pengantin dan membawanya keluar dari markas rahasia. Sakura merangkul leher Itachi untuk mendapat pegangan tambahan. Kunoichi itu tertawa cerah saat melihat pegunungan dan langit biru yang cerah saat Itachi melompat di atas pepohonan, menembus hutan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemandangan itu bisa terlihat begitu menakjubkan jika menikmatinya bersama Itachi.

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama Itachi membawanya, sampai ia terhenti di atas sebuah jalan kecil yang menuju sebuah desa. Sakura memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hari ini ada perayaan di desa kecil ini. Tenang saja, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mengenali kita disini. Desa ini hampir tidak pernah berhubungan dengan dunia shinobi, mereka hidup tidak bergantung bantuan dunia luar."

Itachi menurunkan Sakura dan langsung memegang tangannya.

"Arigatou," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Sama-sama Sakura," Itachi kembali mengecup punggung tangannya. Sakura merasa seperti meleleh saat melihat senyum Itachi yang begitu berkarisma.

"Perayaan apa yang dirayakan hari ini?" tanya Sakura saat Itachi berjalan bersamanya menuju desa.

"Orang-orang disini merayakan hari syukuran. Mereka mensyukuri semua yang telah mereka terima, panen yang banyak, cuaca yang baik, kesehatan, dan juga rasa sayang dari keluarga dan teman-teman mereka."

Mereka sampai. Desa ini kecil dan sederhana tetapi Sakura melihat bahwa para penduduk telah mempersiapkan sebuah festival kecil. Mencium aroma makanan lezat, perut Sakura langsung keroncongan. Itachi tertawa seketika.

"Itachi!" Sakura meninju bahu Itachi dengan lembut, pertanda untuk tidak terlalu menertawakannya.

"Oke kita pergi makan siang. Apa yang ingin kamu makan?" Itachi berjalan pelan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Mereka mengamati setiap stan makanan yang tersedia. Beberapa wanita terhenti dan memandang Itachi dengan kagum. Terlihat jelas beberapa langsung jatuh hati kepadanya. Sakura merangkul lengan Itachi erat-erat untuk menunjukkan kepada wanita-wanita itu Itachi sedang berkencan dengan siapa. Dirinya yang lain mengangkat tinju dengan rasa kemenangan.

"Hmmm... nasi bento... onigiri dan takoyaki!" Sakura menunjuk ke semua stan makanan dengan ceria.

Itachi mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, sentuhan itu membuat Sakura tambah bahagia. Itachi seperti mengatakan, _aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk membahagiakanmu_.

"Kita beli sedikit dari semuanya lalu kita piknik di dekat danau bagaimana?"

Sakura menjawab dengan memeluk Itachi dan mengecup pipinya, "hai!"

Setelah belanja mereka duduk di bawah pohon di dekat danau. Sakura menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama Itachi, ia tidak pernah mengira dan menduga bahwa melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini bisa terasa begitu luar biasa jika dilewatkan bersama orang yang dicintai.

Saat Itachi mengunyah onigirinya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengelus kening Itachi dan memainkan rambut depannya. Itachi kembali memandangnya dengan pandangan yang membuat perut Sakura terasa seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Pandangan apa itu ya, ia bertanya-tanya.

Setelah makan, Sakura menyangga kepalanya di atas bahu Itachi yang lebar sambil menikmati pemandangan alam yang ia liha. Langit biru, danau biru, pegunungan dan hutan hijau. Itachi mengelus tangan Sakura dengan jempolnya. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sadar bahwa Itachi menggambar bentuk hati di atas punggung tangannya dengan jempolnya. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu tentram dan aman di dekat seseorang. Apakah ini rasanya _happy ending_ yang ia baca di cerita novel cinta selama ini?

_Tapi ini 'kan hanya pura-pura..._

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan merasa dirinya gemetaran karena rasa shok dan terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan hal itu...?

"A-aku mau pergi berenang!" Sakura langsung bangkit dan berlari ke danau sebelum Itachi bisa melihat kedua matanya yang menitikkan air mata. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke dalam air membuat air berkecipratan kemana-mana. Sakura tidak peduli kalau gaun dan rambutnya menjadi basah dan airnya membuatnya tambah menggigil. Walaupun cuacanya cerah airnya terasa sedikit dingin. Saat Sakura bediri sepenuhnya di dalam air, ia membiarkan air matanya berlinang.

"Sakura?"

Kunoichi itu terkejut saat mendengar suara Itachi tepat di telinganya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengejarku secepat dan sesunyi itu, tanya Sakura di dalam hati.

"Ya Itachi?" Sakura berusaha untuk terdengar ceria.

Itachi memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium lehernya dengan lembut. "Lihat aku Sakura."

Sakura dengan pelan berbalik ke arah Itachi, sehingga lelaki itu bisa melihatnya dengan saksama. Kemudian dengan pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bisa memandang kedua mata onyx Itachi yang tajam. Itachi membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia seperti berubah pikiran karena detik kemudian ia memeluk Sakura. Sakura tidak menduga hal itu terjadi, sehingga ia memeluknya balik. Sakura menutup kedua matanya saat keduanya membelai punggung masing. Kunoichi itu merasa perutnya bagai dipenuhi seribu kupu-kupu saat Itachi mengecup kepalanya.

"Sakura... aku-"

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya. Refleks ia melihat ke bawah. Airnya cukup jernih untuk memperlihatkan ular yang sedang berenang di dekat kaki Sakura.

Sakura memekik dan meloncat sambil berteriak histeris, "ular!"

Itachi langsung mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan saat menggendong Sakura keluar dari air. Sakura masih memeluk Itachi dengan erat dan ia kembali bernapas tenang saat merasakan dirinya kembali duduk di bawah pohon.

Sejak kejadian Orochimaru di ujian Chuunin Sakura memiliki phobia terhadap ular. Seandainya ia tidak takut akan nyawa Sasuke dan tubuhnya dipenuhi efek pil Hyorogan, ia tidak mampu bertarung melawan Orochimaru yang berubah menjadi ular raksasa pada waktu itu.

"Aku disini Sakura," Itachi mengelus rambut basah Sakura dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana kalau kita keringkan rambut dan pakaianmu dulu?"

Sakura mengangguk, tetapi kemudian ia memandang Itachi dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku tidak punya pakaian ganti..."

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatirkan apapun," Itachi mengelus pipi Sakura.

Kemudian ia melakukan beberapa segel dan angin bertiup, mengerinkan gaun Sakura yang basah. Sakura berputar memperhatikan gaunnya.

"Itachi! Kamu sungguh-sungguh penuh kejutan," Sakura tertawa cerah.

"Sekarang rambutnya, tuan putri," Itachi dengan lembut menyisir rambut Sakura yang pink.

Kunoichi itu menutup kedua matanya, tiba-tiba merasa sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sama dulu sekali. Kapan? Dimana? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya...?

"Terima kasih pangeran..." Sakura berbisik tanpa berpikir sebelum ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sekali lagi ia dihantui perasaan _dejavu._

Itachi langsung berbalik dan berkata," hari sudah mulai sore, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan sedikit sebelum malam datang dan kembang apinya dinyalakan."

Sakura memandang punggung Itachi dengan sedih. Kenapa ia merasa Itachi baru saja kembali membangun dinding di antara mereka? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba dihantui banyak perasaan _dejavu_? Apakah ada sesuatu yang Itachi rahasiakan?

Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan, menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar, tetapi Sakura tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia lebih sibuk untuk membuat Itachi kembali bersikap lembut padanya. Sakura menekan tangan Itachi dengan lembut, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan, atau merangkul lengan Itachi. Sayangnya tidak satupun usaha Sakura berhasil dan Itachi tetap membisu. Sakura merasakan hatinya seperti tersayat.

Setelah mereka melihat matahari terbenam dan kembali berjalan ke desa, Itachi mulai kembali tersenyum dan berbicara dengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu kembali bahagia. Para penduduk desa mempersiapkan kembang apinya sampai bintang-bintang bermunculan di langit.

Itachi membawa Sakura kembali ke danau. Ia kemudian meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya karena ia ingin membelikan sesuatu. Sakura mengangguk dan melihat kepergian Itachi dengan kerinduan yang amat besar. Hanya berpisah beberapa menit sudah membuatnya begitu merindukan Itachi.

"Hai cewek lagi sendirian?"

Sakura berpaling seketika dengan terkejut. Di belakangnya berdirilah tiga pemuda. Di tangan mereka ada botol sake.

"Maaf aku lagi menunggu seseorang," jawab Sakura tajam. Kalau mereka berani mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, ia akan meninju mereka ke ujung langit ketujuh, sumpah Sakura.

"Ayo lewati saja malam ini bersama kita, aku memiliki sebuah gubuk tidak jauh dari sini... aku berjanji kamu akan menikmati setiap detik yang kamu lewatkan bersamaku," seorang di antara mereka mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tinjunya, siap memberi lelaki itu sebuah pelajaran sampai seketika ia teringat bahwa desa ini adalah tempat dimana mereka seharusnya tidak boleh dikenali. Jika ia membuat keributan dan mereka mendapat terlalu banyak perhatian, orang-orang akan bercerita tentang mereka. Bagaimana kalau ada shinobi yang mendapatkan informasi itu? Itachi bisa berada di dalam bahaya!

Sakura menarik tinjunya dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia mungkin tidak bisa melawan ketiga laki-laki itu sebagai seorang shinobi, akan tetapi ia bisa mencoba melawan mereka seperti orang biasa. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong orang yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Sakura.

Lelaki itu mengeram, kemudian ia bangun dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan brutal. Bahkan untuk seorang kunoichi seperti Sakura, pegangan itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku rasa tidak!" kedua temannya yang lain memegang lengan Sakura dan bertiga mereka mencoba menarik Sakura.

"Nggak mau! Jangan!" Sakura meronta-ronta. Oh seandainya ia bisa saja bertarung sebagai shinobi ia akan-

Tiba-tiba lelaki yang pertama terlempar jauh. Ia berteriak kesakitan, tangannya yang gemetar memegang hidungnya yang berdarah, sepertinya patah. Sakura terjatuh, lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Itachi berdiri di depannya, Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, akan tetapi menurut reaksi ketiga lelaki itu, ia bisa yakin bahwa Itachi terlihat marah luar biasa.

Kedua temannya berteriak kesakitan saat Itachi tiba-tiba tanpa ampun meninju mereka seterusnya. Suara keras hantaman kepalan tangan Itachi membuat perut Sakura merasa terlilit. Sakura bangkit dan langsung merangkul lengan Itachi, memohon untuk melepaskan ketiga lelaki itu. Itachi terhenti dan ketiga laki-laki itu merangkat, lalu berlari menjauh dari mereka.

Itachi memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sedikit terlalu erat, Sakura mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kedua mata Itachi.

"Itachi?"

Itachi memeluk Sakura begitu erat sampai gadis itu berpikir Itachi seperti mencoba membuat tubuhnya bersatu dengan tubuhnya. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian... Apa yang telah kupikirkan...?"

"Itachi... Itachi..." Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menengkan Itachi dan menghentikan rasa bersalahnya selain mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut.

Caranya berhasil dan Itachi melepaskannya hanya untuk mengelus wajahnya. Kedua matanya penuh emosi, rasa khawatir, penyesalan, kemarahan, dan sesuatu yang lain.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencoba memahami perasaan lain yang ia telah baca di dalam mata Itachi sehari ini. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Itachi dipenuhi cahaya kecil berwarna-warni.

"Kembang api..." desah Sakura bahagia saat ia mengusap pipinya di atas bahunya.

"Hn," jawab Itachi pendek, akan tetapi ia terlihat sudah lebih tenang dan ia mulai membelai punggung Sakura. Berdua mereka memandang kembang api. Sakura kembali merasakan sebuah _dejavu, _sebuah perasaan yang mengatakannya dengan pasti bahwa sesuatu yang mirip telah terjadi jauh jauh dulu di masa lalunya...

Itachi mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan pelan. Letupan api kecil di dalam kedua mata Itachi menghipnotis Sakura, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya maupun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan detik itu juga ia akhirnya sadar emosi lain yang ia lihat di dalam kedua mata Itachi sehari ini.

Hasrat.

Itachi menginginkannya, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa begitu feminim dan rapuh sekaligus. Ia ingin dicintai, ia ingin dimiliki oleh seseorang, ingin merasakan sesuatu yang begitu dalam, jauh dari perang, pengkhianatan, rasa sakit dan air mata.

Sakura mencium Itachi seperti sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan bisu Itachi.

_Apakah kamu menginginkannya?_

Itachi mencium Sakura balik pertama-tama dengan lembut, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia tambah rakus. Ia mencium dagu, hidung, pipi dan leher gadis itu. Sakura mendesah terkejut saat Itachi mengangkatnya.

"Itachi..."

Lelaki itu membawanya sambil melompat di atas pepohonan. Tidak pernah akan Sakura lupakan betapa indahnya Itachi terlihat saat membawanya seperti seorang pengantin di bawah langit berbintang dengan sedikit cahaya kembang api di belakang mereka. Ia mengelus tempat jantung Itachi berdetak dengan selembut yang ia bisa lakukan.

Itachi mendesah saat ia sampai di markas rahasianya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan pelan ia membopong Sakura dan menurunkannya di atas kasur. Hanya bulan menerangi kamar Itachi melalui jendelanya. Sakura memandang kedua mata Itachi dan permohonan hatinya tercermin disana. Itachi mengerti, ia mencium kening Sakura dan sebagai jawabannya, Itachi memandang Sakura dengan penuh kebanggaan. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "aku sungguh bangga kau mau menjadi milikku, Sakura. Aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang..."

Air mata Sakura berlinang, air mata bahagiakah? Ia kemudian mengingat semua yang telah mereka lewati bersama.

Apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal telah bertemu dengan Itachi. Semua hal yang telah mereka lewati bersama telah mengubah hidup Sakura untuk selamanya. Sakura tidak akan pernah menyesal telah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang tidak bisa memberinya masa depan karena rasa cinta itu sendiri adalah sebuah masa depan. Tanpa rasa cinta ia tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah mesin. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa hidup bersama Itachi dan kemungkinan Itachi akan mati di tangan Sasuke, membuat hati Sakura terpenuhi rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Akan tetapi Sakura tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi Sakura yang dulu, ia akhirnya seorang wanita yang tahu apa rasanya rasa sakit dan rasa bahagia, dan kekuatan untuk memilih jalan hidup sendiri.

Sakura memeluk Itachi setelah lelaki itu mengabulkan permohonan hatinya. Sakura menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih Itachi... terima kasih untuk semuanya..."

"Shhhh... jangan menangis..." ia mencium pipi Sakura yang basah.

Sakura mengusap pipinya ke pipinya Itachi, merasakan rasa ngantuk mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mendekap ke dada Itachi seperti kucing kecil yang merasa aman.

"Tidurlah Sakura..."

Sakura mengangguk, ia merasa begitu tentram dan nyaman seperti belum pernah sebelumnya di dalam hidupnya. Malam ini sungguh tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Itachi mendekap Sakura erat-erat ke tubuhnya seperti takut untuk kehilangannya. Sedetik sebelum Sakura tertidur pulas ia merasakan sesuatu yang kecil sekali jatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Aku cinta..." bisik Sakura, lalu ia benar-benar tertidur pulas.

Terima kasih semua yang sudah membaca sejauh ini. Saya tahu banyak yang sudah menunggu lamaaaaa sekali untuk membaca sebuah chapter yang penuh tentang suasana romantis antara Itachi dan Sakura! Walaupun lama, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Maaf sudah membuat menunggu, tetapi banyak yang sudah terjadi. Untungnya semuanya bisa menjadi baik-baik saja.

Sekadar info, fanfic CIHE akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter lagi, sepertinya lima sampai enam chapter. Saya sudah tahu dari dulu ending-nya akan gimana.

Review? Tulislah pendapat kalian!


	22. Keputusan Itachi

**Keputusan Itachi**

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Ternyata saya tidak update untuk lima bulan, gomen semuanya. :( Saya lagi sibuk sekali disini, apalagi setelah mengambil kursus kickboxing untuk olah raga di samping pekerjaan dan sekolah yang menumpuk. Saya juga sudah mulai sembuh dari patah hati, mungkin bagi beberapa orang hal itu nggak begitu penting, tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup saya fokus pada diri saya sendiri dan mengubah beberapa hal dalam hidupku.

Saya mampu "move on" berkat beberapa hal seperti membaca fanfiction sebanyak bisa. Saya juga sudah membeli TV dan PS3, sesuatu yang saya inginkan sejak 10 tahun. Saya masih berpikir untuk melakukan "game commentaries" mungkin dalam bahasa inggris. Mungkin juga dalam bahasa Indonesia, saya belum tahu.

Oh ya saya menangkan salah satau kontes puisi dalam sebuah website. Puisiku mendapat penghargaan salah satu puisi terbaik 2012. Saya tidak menangkan apa-apa, namun saya bahagia sekali melihat tulisan saya diakui. Puisinya akan saya tampilkan di dalam facebook-ku, silahkan membaca kalau berkenan.

Sampai kapanpun saya nggak akan berhenti menulis. Baik cerita, puisi maupun fanfiction. Saya sudah hampir selesai menulis beberapa bab fanfiction yang lainnya, harap bersabar.

Oh ya tolong nonton film Naruto "Road to Ninja". Bagi yang suka membaca fanfic ini akan melihat sesuatu beberapa detik yang kita telah inginkan sejak dulu. Kishi-sensei sungguh bermurah hati! T.T

Terakhir saya ingin berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah review fanfic ini. Saya tahu saya sudah janjikan akan memilih satu review untuk setiap bulan dan akan hadiahkan sesuatu. Maaf kalau saya sekarang nggak mampu melakukannya karena sempitnya waktu. Namun saya bisa mendedikasikan nama dan satu chapter spesial CIHE dalam fanfic Omake "Kept in Their Memories" yang akan saya tulis setelah CIHE selesai. Fanfic itu akan menjadi kumpulan cerita tambahan CIHE yang tidak saya tulis disini.

Tinggal beberapa bab lagi dan fanfic ini akan tamat! Bab terakhir akan menjadi bab dimana semuanya yang terjadi akan ditulis dalam sudut pandang Itachi, saya sudah menulis lebih dari setengahnya.

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Musik: A small measure of peace by Hans Zimmer.

* * *

Karin bersenandung sambil membawa belanjaan ke arah penginapan. Ia tertawa terkekeh saat memakai parfum yang baru saja ia beli. Tante yang menjualnya menjanjikan efek yang dashyat terhadap setiap laki-laki yang akan mencium baunya. Karin ingat istilah "feromon" yang dikatakan tante itu.

"Hehe... dengan ini Sasuke akan menjadi milikku."

Tiba-tiba Karin berbalik, merasakan beberapa chakra yang menuju desa dengan cepat.

"Itu..."

**xxxxx**

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai Kiba?!" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Aku berusaha keras untuk fokus, aku tidak ingin kehilangan bau ini. Diamlah dan biarkan aku konsentrasi," jawab Kiba jengkel.

Naruto terdiam. _Maaf Kiba, aku hanya secepatnya ingin bawa Sasuke dan Sakura pulang._

**xxxxx**

"Hei Juugo," Suigetsu bangkit. "Bisa minta tolong nggak, tolong kendalikan dirimu selagi aku pergi cari perempuan itu."

"Tentu," ujar Juugo yang sedang membiarkan beberapa burung beristirahat di atas lengannya.

Suigetsu hendak membuka pintu, namun ia tidak berhasil karena tendangan Karin membuat pintunya mengubur Suigetsu di bawah kakinya.

"Sasuke! Cepat bangun! Gawat, kita sedang diikuti! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Ughh..." Suigetsu tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata protes.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan pelan, lalu berpaling ke Karin. "Kita berangkat. Bersiaplah. Juugo, ambil peta dan tandai lokasi persembunyian Akatsuki."

Beberapa menit kemudian, tim Hebi berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang desa. Sasuke memakai jubah hitamnya. "Berkat kekuatan Orochimaru, lukaku cepat sembuh."

_Ini pasti kekuatan ular putih... _

"Juugo, kasih tahu lokasi terdekat dari sini. Kita cari Itachi disana," Sasuke beranjak pergi.

Karin jengkel melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang ingin secepatnya menemukan Itachi, ia tahu bukan hanya karena untuk membalas dendamnya, namun karena ia ingin menemukan seorang kunoichi tertentu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus membantu Sasuke. Soal Sakura akan ia urus nanti.

"Hei Juugo, bisa minta tolong nggak?" Karin bertanya sambil memegang bahu teman kelompoknya.

"Minta tolong untuk apa?"

"Ini baju Sasuke, dengan bau keringat yang masih menempel," Karin mengambil sesuatu yang compang-camping dari tasnya dengan senyum lebar dan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Anu, kenapa kamu punya bajunya Sasuke yang bau keringatnya masih menempel?" tanya Juugo heran.

"Ya anu, itu karena... ah sudahlah! Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Karin sangat jengkel. "Pokoknya, para shinobi yang mengejar kita menggunakan indra penciuman anjing. Kita bisa mengecoh mereka untuk sementara dengan ini," Karin menggunakan kunainya untuk merobek baju Sasuke.

**xxxxx**

"Gawat!"

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada masalah, Sasuke baru saja bergerak," Kiba ujar dengan panik.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat! Mungkin dia sudah tahu dimana Itachi berada!" Naruto merintah.

"Tidak segampang itu, baunya baru saja terpencar. Baunya bergerak ke arah yang berbeda-beda!"

"Tampaknya dia sudah tahu keberadaan kita dan berusaha mengecoh kita," simpul Kakashi.

Hinata tidak mengerti, "bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?"

"Aku nggak yakin, tapi sepertinya mereka punya shinobi pendeteksi chakra di antara mereka," Kakashi berkata.

"Jika kita berpencar terlalu jauh, alat komunikasi kita tidak akan berfungsi. Dan aku hanya bisa melacak satu bau saja."

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, kemudian melakukan segel kage bushin. "Salah satu dari kita mungkin akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir, kita harus menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura."

**xxxxx**

Suara guntur di kejauhan membuat Sakura terbangun seketika. Ia membuka mata dan meraba keningnya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menyadari ia tidak memakai apa-apa ia melingkarkan selimut di dadanya. Ia memandang tempat di sampingnya.

Kosong.

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat karena panik. Ia tidak bisa melihat Itachi di kamarnya. Apakah ia pergi ke dalam medan pertempuran menghadapi Sasuke tanpa bilang selamat tinggal kepadanya? Benarkah ia pergi begitu saja?

Sakura keluar dari kamar, memanggil nama Itachi dengan penuh harap. Langit mulai mendung, suara guntur terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan. Kedua mata zamrud Sakura berkaca-kaca saat tidak menemukan Itachi dimanapun.

"Itachi..? Itachi...!"

**xxxxx**

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan memeriksa sendirian," perintah Sasuke di depan lubang gua.

Tanpa protes, tim Hebi membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam sendirian.

Guanya gelap dan Sasuke mencoba untuk mengamati sekelilingnya dengan sejelas mungkin. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. "Rupanya kamu sampai ke sini."

"Siapa disana?" tanya Sasuke.

Orang itu memperlihatkan mata sharingannya.

**xxxxx**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat shiluet seseorang yang berjubah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Naruto memperhatikan orang itu dengan saksama dan melihat mata sharingannya.

_Sasuke..!_

**xxxxx**

Dengan tenang dan perkasa Itachi memperlihatkan dirinya di depan Sakura.

"Sudah bangun Sakura?" ujarnya dengan suara gelap.

"Itachi," Sakura menghela napas dengan tersenyum.

**xxxxx**

Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya membuat darah Sasuke terasa seperti mendidih.

"Ini aku, Sasuke," ujar Itachi dengan tenang, tanpa emosi.

"Itachi..." Sasuke memperlihatkan kebenciannya yang paling mendalam saat mengucapkan nama itu.

**xxxxx**

Orang yang dianggap Sasuke oleh Naruto ternyata merupakan Itachi. Naruto amat terkejut menemukannya di tempat seperti ini.

_Itachi!_

"Perlihatkan dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto," dengan suara tenang Itachi memerintah.

**xxxxx**

Disanalah, memakai jubah Akatsuki, dengan mata sharingan, berdirilah Itachi. Sakura langsung merindukan kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam, mereka mengingatkan Sakura akan sisi Itachi yang lemah lembut, yang memiliki perikemanusiaan, dan emosi. Sekarang ia memperlihatkan mata sharingan, mata yang menjadi ciri khas clan Uchiha, sebuah pertanda akan pertempuran dan kekuatan.

"Selamat pagi Itachi... k-kamu mau pergi ya?" tanya Sakura, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya.

Itachi menjawab dengan suara tanpa emosi, "ya, aku akan menghadapi Sasuke sekarang. Aku ingin kamu pergi dari sini dan tidak kembali lagi. Kita sudah memenuhi kesepakatan kita."

Hati Sakura merasa seperti tersayat. Tidak ada emosi dari suara Itachi, tidak ada perasaan sedikitpun. Jadi yang mereka miliki kemarin benarkah hanya sandiwara saja?

"A-aku mau ikut kamu Itachi..." Sakura tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk memohon. Ia begitu mencintai lelaki ini, ia tidak mau berpisah dari Itachi, ia ingin melindungi Itachi.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi dan suaranya terdengar dingin sekali.

"K-kumohon Itachi..." Sakura mengambil sebuah langkah ke arahnya.

"Pergi. Kembalilah tidur," ujar Itachi lebih dingin.

Kata-katanya persis seperti Sasuke, pada malam saat ia meninggalkan Konoha. Sakura tidak ingin menyerah, walaupun hatinya berteriak untuk tidak mengatakan apapun karena ia tahu apa yang akan datang.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau berbicara padaku? Kenapa kamu hanya diam saja? Aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu..." air mata Sakura mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi. Jangan mencoba mengikuti," Itachi berbalik.

Sakura tersenyum sedih, sama seperti dulu. Kenapa nasib kejam sekali dan melemparkannya kembali ke dalam keadaan yang ia janji tidak akan mengalaminya lagi?

**xxxxx**

Kedua kakak-beradik saling berpandangan sebelum Itachi akhirnya berkata, "kau sudah bertambah tinggi ya."

"Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun, terutama mata yang dingin dan tanpa ampun itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan berteriak dan langsung menyerangku seperti dulu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hmpf..." pandangan Sasuke bertambah dingin. "Kau tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang aku..."

Itachi berbalik, melihat Sasuke sudah menyerangnya dengan chidori. Sasuke meloncat, jurus chidori langsung menembus tubuhnya Itachi dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa kebencian yang kurasakan. Bagaimana kuat aku jadi karenanya," Sasuke menambahkan chakra melalui chidori. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa..."

**xxxxx**

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Akhirnya datang untuk menangkapku ya?"

Itachi terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "tidak. Aku datang untuk berbicara denganmu."

Dua kage bushin Naruto menyerang Itachi dari belakang. Dengan lincah Itachi melemparkan dua kunai ke mereka tanpa berbalik, kunainya mengenai kedua kage bushin. Dalam kepulan asap keduanya menghilang. Itachi mengangkat kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kau pikir aku akan terpedaya oleh ilusimu untuk yang kedua kalinya?!" seru Naruto.

_Gawat..._

**xxxxx**

"Kamu sebegitunya membenciku ya? Kamu ingat tidak... saat aku menyembuhkan burung kecil itu, kamu datang dan mengatakan bahwa membantu setiap makhluk hidup adalah hal yang sia-sia. Saat itu aku belum bisa mengerti maksud perkataanmu, tapi aku mengerti sekarang. Sebagaimanapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa membantu siapa saja yang ada di depan mataku. Aku tidak bisa memaksa setiap orang untuk menerima bantuanku. Selalu ada batas..." Sakura terdiam, menunggu respon dari Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingat," ia masih memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh... gitu ya. Yah semuanya nggak begitu penting sih..." Hati Sakura mulai retak saat ia melanjutkan, "saat itu, aku masih sangat membencimu. Kupikir kamu adalah lelaki paling brengsek dan dingin dan tidak berperasaan yang pernah kutemui. Aku bahkan pernah berharap kamu mati saja di bawah kaki Sasuke. Namun setelah melewatkan waktu denganmu... setelah mengenalimu sedikit, aku melihat beberapa hal dari dirimu yang kurasa tidak seburuk itu. Malah... aku mulai menyukaimu..."

Sebuah halilintar di kejauhan nampak sedetik, dan keduanya membisu sampai guntur yang terdengar mulai menghilang.

Sakura lanjut, "aku tahu kamu telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan mendengarku dan tetap pergi menghadapi Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kamu bukanlah orang jahat itu, orang yang hanya membunuh klannya dengan sadis untuk kepentingan pribadi. Aku tahu kamu bukanlah orang jahat Itachi. Aku mungkin bodoh mengatakan ini, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh berpikir kamu merahasiakan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya..."

"Kamu benar," Itachi menjawab.

Sakura terkejut dan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Itachi sekarang terdengar seperti mencemoh saat mengatakan, "kamu memang bodoh."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis tersedu-sedu.

**xxxxx**

"Sekarang kasih tahu aku sebelum aku membunuhmu, dimana Sakura?" Sasuke berdiri di samping Itachi yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Tidak terlihat belas kasihan dalam kedua matanya. Dan dalam keadaan seperti itupun, Itachi masih bersikap tenang.

"Dia berada di tempat yang aman. Tidak jauh dari sini, di markas rahasiaku."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan terhadapnya?"

Itachi tersenyum sedikit. Dengan wajah penuh kebencian dan amarah, Sasuke langsung menebaskan pedang kusanaginya ke dadanya.

"Kau tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Itachi membatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya, namun senyumnya belum menghilang juga, membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja untuk seorang kunoichi yang ganas, dia punya sisi yang manis juga."

Sasuke mengeram dan mengangkat pedangnya lagi.

**xxxxx**

"Aku lihat kau sudah mempelajari sedikit tentang pertarungan sharingan. Kau sendirian saja disini, kenapa tidak lari?" tanya Itachi.

"Pfftt..." Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. "Karena aku tidak akan mengabaikan temanku yang sedang berada dalam bahaya! Aku tidak akan lari, aku harus menangkapmu, jadi aku bisa menemukan Sasuke!"

Itachi terdiam, kata-katanya Naruto membuatnya terkejut. Ia mencari setitik kebohongan dalam kedua mata birunya, namun Itachi tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Apa itu tentang adikku yang membuatmu sangat mempedulikannya? Dia adalah seorang kriminal yang sudah meninggalkan desanya."

Naruto menjawab dengan serius, "karena aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Dan aku adalah saudara yang lebih baik untuknya daripada kau."

Itachi terdiam lalu tersenyum sedikit. Naruto berlari, siap menyerang Itachi, namun saat Itachi membuka jubahnya, dan keluarlah banyak burung gagak. Naruto sadar bahwa ia sudah terjebak dalam genjutsu-nya Itachi.

"Sialan!"

"Tenanglah, sudah aku bilang. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Apa...?" Naruto terlihat terkejut.

**xxxxx**

"Aku berbeda dari kalian semua, para shinobi Konoha. Aku telah memilih sebuah jalan yang tidak akan kalian pahami. Tujuan utamaku adalah menjadi bertambah kuat dan menguji kapasitasku. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kamu mengenalku dengan baik? Apakah kau tidak paham bahwa kamu kedengarannya sangat munafik sekarang?"

Sakura berseru, "Apakah kamu mau terus hidup seperti ini?! Hidup sendirian sebagai kriminal, hanya mengejar kekuatan, menguji kapasitasmu, membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba untuk menghalangimu?! Tidak ingin bahagia sedikitpun? Apakah kamu sungguh tidak memiliki hati sedikitpun?! Selalu sendirian seorang diri?"

Semuanya sama persis seperti waktu ia berusaha membuat Sasuke membatalkan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan desa...

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, memeluk dirinya yang hanya berbalutan selimut. Ia sungguh merasa rapuh, seorang perempuan yang kehilangan harga diri dan keperawanannya untuk seorang lelaki yang tidak peduli sedikitpun. Sedalam apa lagi ia bisa jatuh?

"Pergi dari sini... dan jangan kembali. Mulai sekarang kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," tanpa berpaling ke arahnya, Itachi melangkah keluar dari teras ke dalam taman dimana pohon Sakuranya tumbuh. Sakura mengejarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu!"

Langkah Itachi terhenti.

"Jika kamu tinggal disini bersamaku, aku janji kamu tidak akan menyesal! Akan kulakukan semua yang kamu inginkan, kusembuhkan semua lukamu, akan kubantu kamu menjadi kuat! Kulakukan apapun! Kumohon... tinggallah disini bersamaku..." Sakura sekarang menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku hanya ingin berada di sisimu... Aku tidak minta lebih... Jika kamu tidak mau tinggal disini... bawalah aku bersamamu... kumohon..." Sakura menunduk, air matanya berjatuhan.

**xxxxx**

"Kau sudah bertambah kuat..." bisik Itachi.

Tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi puluhan burung gagak. Ternyata itu hanyalah tiruan Itachi saja. Burung-burung gagak itu terbang keluar gua. Sasuke menggeram.

"Datanglah ke markas Uchiha, seorang diri. Kita selesaikan disana," itulah kata-kata terakhir Itachi.

"Kenapa...?" Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal setelah dibebaskan oleh genjutsu Itachi. "Bukankah kau ingin menangkapku?"

Itachi menutup kedua matanya sambil melakukan sebuah segel. "Aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan.

Beberapa burung gagak terbang dari tempat dimana Itachi berdiri beberapa detik sebelumnya. Mereka terbang ke langit yang cerah, ke ufuk timur dimana beberapa awan gelap dan suara guntur mulai datang.

_Apa rencananya?_

**xxxxx**

Tetesan air hujan mulai berjatuhan, sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya berjatuhan dengan deras. Sakura membiarkan dirinya hanyut antara de ja vu dan merasakan kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Ia menunggu jawaban Itachi, menunggu dan menunggu. Akhirnya, setelah tidak tahan lagi, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Itachi telah menghilang. Ia tidak ada lagi di depannya. Sakura merasa hatinya mendapat cengkraman dingin paling kuat yang pernah ia rasakan. Jadi lelaki itu telah pergi, merasa pengakuannya tidak pantas mendapat jawaban apapun? Apakah ini adalah jawaban Itachi?

Sakura masih berdiri, walaupun hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Ia menunggu, siapa tahu Itachi ada di sekitar sini dan akan muncul lagi. Ia menunggu dan menunggu dan menunggu...

Akhirnya saat ia mendengar guntur yang memecahkan telinga, tepat di atas kepalanya bagai amukan amarah Kami-sama, Sakura meraung-raung, menangis dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tanah. Ia berteriak, sampai paru-parunya tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan udara. Ia mencengkram kepalanya, mengubur jari-jarinya di dalam rambut pinknya.

Ia telah kehilangan harga diri, hati, cinta, dan keperawannanya. Semua itu, untuk apa? Sakura merebahkan dirinya, membiarkan hujan bercampur dengan air matanya, guntur bercampur dengan raungannya. Ia menangis dan menangis sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia sakit hati, merasa kotor dan sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan Konoha padanya. Tapi yang lebih parah adalah, bahwa bahkan setelah semua ini, setelah apa yang ia lewati dan apa yang Itachi lakukan terhadapnya, ia masih mencintai lelaki itu.

Dan ia tidak bisa menyesalinya, sebagaimanapun ia berusaha. Semakin dibunuh, cinta itu bahkan semakin mekar. Tapi cinta sehebat itu yang tidak dibalas sedikit pun akan membawa rasa sakit yang amat sangat dalam.

Sakura tidak tahu apa ia bisa bertahan lama setelah merasakan cinta seperti itu.

Dalam balutan hujan dan iringan suara guntur, Sakura menangis.

**xxxxx**

Semua burung gagak menghilang, hanya meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu hitam di sekitar Sasuke. Dari kejauhan terdengar beberapa langkah yang mendekat dengan cepat. Ternyata tim Hebi tidak mampu menunggu lama di luar.

"Sasuke!"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk menunggu di luar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karin bilang dia merasakan chakra ada yang lain, jadi kami khawatir," jelas Suigetsu.

"Bulu?" Karin melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

Sasuke berbalik, menuju lubang gua. "Ayo kita pergi, aku tahu dimana Itachi berada."

**xxxxx**

Naruto terdiam melihat bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan segera terjadi. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah perannya dalam rencana Itachi? Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mendengar suara guntur di kejauhan.

"Semoga Sakura dan Sasuke baik-baik saja..."

**xxxxx**

Di lembah kematian, di atas patung Madara, Tobi berdiri. Angin memainkan rambut hitamnya, ciri khas klan Uchiha di samping mata sharingan. Matanya tertuju ke arah dimana awan-awan gelap mulai berkumpul.

"Biarkan permainannya mulai."

Baginya, para shinobi hanyalah bidak catur dalam rahasia besarnya. Baik Sasuke, Itachi dan Naruto adalah bidak ratu, para anggota Akatsuki lainnya adalah menteri, para Hokage adalah kuda dan para bijuu adalah benteng. Para shinobi rendah yang ia hanya perlu sekali saja adalah pion.

Tobi memandang bidak raja hitam dan putih dalam kedua tangannya. Tentu saja Kakashi adalah raja yang hitam. Dan yang putih adalah...

**xxxxx**

Dengan satu tangan di atas perutnya, Sakura terbaring di atas kasur Itachi dengan mata kosong. Hujan yang mengguyur deras di luar telah membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup, membersihkan lumpur yang telah mengotori dirinya saat ia menangis tersedu-sedu di atas tanah. Ia tidak tahu harus pikir apa, rasakan apa. Ia mencoba mencium bau aroma yang Itachi tinggalkan di kamar ini, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa waktu yang mereka lewatkan bersama benar-benar terjadi dan bukan merupakan sebuah genjutsu.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." bisik Sakura pada dirinya, sebuah butiran air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

_"Selalu ada alasan untuk semua hal yang terjadi di dalam hidup kita."_

Kata-kata Ino terdengar di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." bisik Sakura lagi, seolah-olah ingin menyangkal perkataan Ino.

'Anu...' dirinya yang lain muncul samar-samar, hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi terlihat sangat enggan.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Itachi," Sakura berkata tanpa emosi.

Dirinya yang lain ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tetapi kegelapan yang menyelimuti hati Sakura membuatnya sulit untuk menggapainya. Ia membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Ingin ketemu..." air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, membuat kedua pipinya basah.

Sakura bangkit dengan sangat pelan. Ia menuju ke permandian air panas yang ada di belakang markas. Setelah menjatuhkan selimutnya, ia masuk ke dalam air. Ia mendengar suara air mancur di kejauhan, suara kicauan burung. Kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan ke dalam air, dan Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam air samar-samar. Ia menutup mata, mengingat waktu yang ia lewatkan bersama Itachi disini.

Setengah jam kemudian ia menuju ke kamar mandi milik Itachi, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mandi, mencuci rambut pinknya. Setiap inci tubuhnya mengingatkannya akan Itachi. Itachi yang mencium rambutnya, Itachi yang mengelusnya dengan lembut, kedua mata zamrudnya yang menangkap senyum Itachi yang terlihat begitu tulus dan begitu nyata, seperti bulan purnama yang ia lihat di belakang Itachi di permandian air panas.

Berpakaian lengkap, ia duduk di atas tempat tidur yang ia bagi dengan Itachi malam sebelumnya. Pikirannya masih kosong, tapi ia mau tidak mau harus memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan untuk selanjutnya.

_Itachi dan Sasuke akan bertarung sebentar lagi. Aku berada disini, kalau mencoba mencari dan mengejar mereka, aku mungkin akan terlambat. Tidak mungkin aku akan sampai tepat waktu._

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. _Lagipula apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau ada disana? Meleraikan mereka? Sasuke mungkin akan membunuhku, Itachi mungkin akan membunuhku. Aku mungkin akan terbunuh jika terlalu terlibat pertarungan mereka._

_Kalau saja aku lebih kuat..._

_Dan lagi, punya hak apa aku ikut campur? Apa peran aku untuk berada di tengah urusan mereka yang melibatkan kematian puluhan orang? _

_Tapi aku ingin ketemu Itachi... aku ingin ketemu..._

Air matanya kembali berjatuhan. _Aku cuma ingin berada di sisinya..._

Sakura mengingat senyum Itachi. Ia teringat senyum Sasuke saat ia masih kecil. Ia teringat pernah melihat Itachi membawa Sasuke pulang di atas punggungnya. Keduanya tersenyum begitu bahagia.

Sakura melakukan beberapa segel, mengingat salah satu ninjutsu yang diajarkan Tsunade kepadanya. Satu jurus lagi yang terlarang.

_"Jurus ini sudah membunuh begitu banyak orang, tetapi aku yakin kamu akan menggunakannya untuk tujuan yang baik," ujar Tsunade tersenyum._

_"Ini..." Sakura mengamati segel yang dilakukan Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, siapa yang mengajarkan ini padamu?"_

_Tsunade memalingkan kepalanya, kedua matanya terlihat sedih. _

_"Seorang teman baik yang sudah mati..."_

Sakura selesai merapalkan jurusnya.

"Reika no jutsu..."

Dari tubuhnya, jiwa Sakura keluar. Berkat jurus ini ia bisa terbang sesuai kemampuannya. Ia memandang tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas kasur. Sakura tersenyum sedikit.

_Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi kedua Uchiha keras kepala itu. Aku tidak punya hak maupun izin untuk ikut campur. Namun aku adalah seorang manusia, seorang wanita sebelum menjadi seorang shinobi. Seorang shinobi adalah seseorang yang bertahan. Seorang wanita adalah seseorang yang berkorban untuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Baik sebagai seorang ibu maupun sebagai seorang istri._

_Aku, Sakura Haruno, telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang Uchiha. Aku akan selalu mengikuti kata hatiku. Dan hatiku berkata untuk bertemu kedua kakak-beradik Uchiha yang sudah membuatku patah hati tak karuan._

Namun sebelum Sakura keluar seutuhnya dari tubuhnya, ia merasakan sesuatu memegang erat bagian akhir yang masih menghubungkan tubuh dengan arwahnya.

'Jangan tinggalkan tubuhmu Sakura.'

_Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menghalangiku menggunakan reika no jutsu? _

'Kalau kau seutuhnya keluar dari tubuhmu, sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi.'

_Apa itu? _Sakura bertanya.

'Maaf, hal itu tidak bisa aku kasih tahu... Kamu tidak akan kuat menerima berita itu...'

Sakura bingung. _Aku nggak akan mati, reika no jutsu hanyalah akan membuat arwahku bergerak sesuai keinginanku, menuju tempat tujuanku dengan sangat cepat. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh maupun menghentikanku. Aku bisa lakukan apapun yang kuinginkan, dan setelah selesai aku bisa kembali menuju tubuhku. Agar hubungan batin arwahku dengan tubuhku masih terjalin, aku sebaiknya kembali ke tubuhku sebelum dua jam. Lihat, tidak ada resiko. Aku bisa melihat Itachi dan Sasuke... lalu kembali kesini._

Dirinya yang lain membisu, tetapi ia masih tidak melepaskan arwah Sakura, malah pegangannya menjadi semakin erat.

'Tinggalkan setengah cakra nyawamu dalam tubuhmu.'

Sakura menghela napas.

_Kalau kulakukan itu, aku hanya bisa menggunakan jurus ini satu jam saja._

'Kau tidak akan menyesal.'

Arwah Sakura tidak lagi bercahaya terang saat mengalirkan setengah cakra ke dalam tubuhnya. Sekarang ia malah terlihat sedikit tembus pandang. Ia kemudian langsung terbang ke ufuk timur, dimana ia merasakan cakra Itachi. Sebuah bangunan di atas bukit yang besar nampak, semakin cepat Sakura terbang.

**xxxxx**

"Semua berjalan dengan baik," Tobi tersenyum di balik topengnya, pandangannya tertuju ke arah dimana markas rahasia Uchiha berada.

"Aku menunggu saat ini untuk melihat sejauh mana kau akan berkembang Sasuke. Apa kau akan tetap menjadi ular, atau akan berubah menjadi elang?"

Seekor elang berteriak, saat sesuatu yang cepat dan dan sedikit bercahaya terbang di dekatnya. Tobi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh... menarik sekali... Ini ternyata menjadi lebih menarik dari yang kuduga."

**xxxxx**

Tidak jauh dari markas rahasia Uchiha, Sasuke memimpin timnya, bergerak dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya.

"Ada banyak orang di sekeliling kita dengan cakra yang sama, ada apa ini?" tanya Karin kesal.

"Apa kita berganti arah saja?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak usah," jawab Sasuke singakt. "Tetap jalan lurus saja."

Suigetsu nyengir, "baguslah, jadi tidak melelahkan."

Naruto yang berhenti di atas dahan pohon tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Sasuke benar-benar ada di depannya. Ia dan tiga orang lainnya yang ia lihat di markas rahasia Orochimaru. Kedua saling berpandangan dengan wajah serius. Sasuke menyerang duluan dengan chidori. Naruto tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke!"

Tubuh Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Itu tadi apa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Naruto... dia masih keras kepala," Sasuke mengeluh.

**xxxxx**

"Kena kau!" teriak Naruto.

Semua anggota timnya berhenti.

"Bagus Naruto, ke arah mana kita harus bergerak?" Kiba menjadi bersemangat.

Naruto berhenti, lalu ia berbalik dan melompat tinggi.

"Ikuti aku!"

**xxxxx**

Sinar mentari bercahaya terang, menyinari rambut Itachi yang sehitam bulu burung gagak. Satu lengan menjulur keluar dari jubahnya dengan santai. Ia duduk di atas singasana milik Madara yang ia gunakan dulu saat rapat dengan klan Uchiha dalam memimpin perang melawan klan Senju. Kedua matanya tertutup, orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir ia tertidur tenang. Di atas bahunya, seekor burung gagak berdiri tenang menggerakkan kepalanya.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus lembut, membuat rambut Itachi menggelitik pipinya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan. Kedua sharingannya nampak dengan kilauan yang berbahaya. Ia merasakan cakra Sasuke mendekat dengan cepat, namun ia juga merasakan sebuah cakra yang ia telah pikir tidak akan ia rasakan lagi.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan bertindak sejauh ini."

Sakura, tembus pandang namun bercahaya sedikit di waktu yang sama, menatap kedua mata sharingan Itachi dengan tegar. Ia sedang berada di dalam alam bawah sadar Itachi. Tempatnya mirip dengan alam bawah sadarnya dan Naruto, putih, namun ada beberapa pintu di belakang Itachi yang tersegel dan terkunci erat dengan beberapa rantai dan benang dengan begitu banyak kertas mantra. Sakura memandang pintu-pintu itu dengan perhatian besar.

"Jangan coba-coba kau dekati itu," Itachi memperingatkan.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" ia tanya dingin.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tidak mampu. Cakranya tidak cukup untuk berbicara dan berada di dalam tubuh Itachi yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuangnya keluar dengan paksa. Seandainya ia tidak meninggalkan setengah cakranya, ia pasti akan mampu berbuat lebih. Namun sekarang ia hanya bisa berada di alam bawah sadar Itachi, dan menonton semua hal yang akan ia lewati mulai sekarang.

"Tidak penting," Itachi menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Sepertinya kau tidak mampu berbuat apa selain menumpang disini. Seandainya aku tidak sibuk menyambut tamuku yang akan hadir sebentar lagi, aku sudah membuangmu jauh-jauh. Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh, jika aku melihat kau hanya seinci dekat dengan memoriku, kuhabisi kamu."

Itachi berbalik dan hanya berdiri, kembali menunggu kehadiran Sasuke. Ia tidak bergerak, namun kedua matanya terbuka lebar-lebar saat merasakan kedua tangan Sakura memegang lengannya dengan lembut dari belakang. Kunoichi berambut pink itu menyangga tubuhnya ke punggung Itachi.

Bersama mereka menunggu Sasuke datang.

* * *

Reika no Jutsu adalah ninjutsu milik Dan, kekasih Tsunade yang sudah meninggal. Jurus itu mampu membuat arwah seseorang meninggalkan tubuhnya untuk sesaat, terbang jauh dengan cepat, merasuki orang dan membuat orang itu melakukan semua sesuai keinginan orang yang melakukan jurus itu. Dalam perang ninja ketiga, Dan sadar jurus miliknya telah membuat banyak orang terbunuh.

Sampai nanti, dan silahkan review bagi yang berkenan. :)


	23. Tidak Ada Jalan Keluar

**Tidak Ada Jalan Keluar...**

Kejutan! Moshi-moshi semuanya! Saya senang masih banyak suka membaca CIHE. Atas banyaknya request para pembaca yang setia saya memutuskan untuk update lagi. Di satu sisi saya jadi sedih memikirkan CIHE akan segera tamat. Chapter ini tentang pertarungan Itachi melawan Sasuke dan Sakura yang menonton keduanya.

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sungguh, seandainya saya yang punya, saya jadikan ItaSaku! (Dan SasuNaru (jangan pedulikan kutipan ini kalau tidak suka pairingnya, acuhkan sajalah)) :D

Spoiler: chapter 380 dan seterusnya. Intinya ini pertarungan Itachi vs Sasuke.

Plis! Baca ini sambil mendengar musik "A small measure of peace" dari the last samurai! Musik Jepang indah nan sedih adalah musik yang saya dengar selagi menulis chapter ini.

* * *

Gerakan Sasuke dan anggota timnya terhenti ketika mereka melihat sebuah bayangan melompat keluar dari bayang pepohonan dan mendarat di atas sebuah tiang listrik. Orang itu berkulit biru, menyerupai ikan hiu apalagi ketika memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai Kisame, partner Itachi.

Jadi ia menuju arah yang benar.

Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya. Jika orang ini hendak mencegahnya menemui Itachi, ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Bahkan ia berpikir untuk membiarkan tim Hebi mengurus orang itu agar ia bisa segera menemui Itachi.

"Chakra yang hebat," guman Karin saat ia memandang Kisame.

Kisame nampaknya tidak merasa diintimidasi oleh pandangan dinginnya Sasuke. Dengan santai ia berkata, "Sasuke, jika kau ingin menemui Itachi, lanjutkanlah sendiri. Itachi ingin bertarung denganmu sendirian."

"Tidak masalah," Sasuke menjawab. "Aku membentuk tim ini untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu ketika aku menemukannya."

Karin tentu saja tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke pergi kesana sendirian. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan cakra Sakura ada di tempat dimana cakra Itachi juga terasa.

"Ini gila Sasuke! Kita seharusnya membereskan pria ini dan melawan Itachi bersama-sama!"

Sasuke tidak berkutik. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pikirannya. "Tidak Karin. Kalian bertiga menunggu disini. Ini balas dendamku."

Karin membuang muka dengan kesal, "Cih..."

Sasuke hendak ingin berangkat, ketika Karin untuk terakhir kalinya menghentikannya. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke berpaling ke arahnya, ia terlihat serius dan tidak sabaran. Karin mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Apa sebaiknya ia memberitahukan Sasuke cakra Sakura ada disana? Mungkin ia akan membiarkan Karin ikut untuk membawa Sakura ke tempat yang aman dan Karin bisa membawanya ke tempat yang jauh. Atau kembali ke Konoha. Hanya saja anehnya ia merasakan cakra Sakura samar-samar juga di tempat yang lain yang cukup jauh dari sini. Karin menduga Sakura punya kage bushin di salah satu tempatnya. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa memastikan di tempat mana Sakura yang asli berada. Oleh karena itu membatalkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Sasuke.

"Berhati-hatilah," Karin berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke langsung berlari, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu merasa sedikit sakit hati.

Suigetsu di sisi yang lainnya, nampak sangat menikmati suasana ini. Ia maju selangkah.

"Hoshigaki Kisame dan pedang hebatnya Samaheda."

Kisame nampak sedikit bingung. Ia mencoba mengenali Suigetsu.

"Ingat nggak? Ini aku, saudaranya Houzuki Mangetsu. Namaku Houzuki Suigetsu."

"Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku. Kau sudah tumbuh besar Suigetsu," Kisame tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

Saat itu, Karin menyadari kalau kedua orang itu punya gigi dan kecintaan terhadap pedang yang sama. Ia membuang muka karena kesal harus melewatkan waktu dengan kedua orang jelek itu.

"Karena kita terjebak disini menunggu Sasuke kembali, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bertarung?" Suigetsu mengambil pedangnya. "Mari kita sedikit bersenang-senang Kisame-senpai."

Kisame pun mengambil pedang Samaheda. "Ternyata sifat nakalmu belum hilang juga," ia tersenyum sadis.

Juugo merasa bahwa niat Suigetsu bukanlah hal yang bijak. "Apa kau yakin Suigetsu? Kau mengabaikan perintah Sasuke."

_Dasar tidak berguna. _Karin melingkarkan lengannya di depan dadanya. Apa yang harus _ia _lakukan sekarang. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Cakra Sakura yang berada di tempat jauh... Ia bisa menyelidikinya. Pergi kesana sepertinya akan membutuhkan satu jam. Ia melihat apakah itu adalah sebuah kage bushin atau diri Sakura yang asli, lalu ia akan kembali sebelum Sasuke datang. Begitu ia tahu dimana Sakura yang asli berada, ia bisa menjalankan rencananya.

"Kalau kalian para cowok sibuk bertarung, aku mau istirahat di tempat yang tenang saja," ujar Karin dengan nada kesal.

"Sasuke bilang kita harus tunggu disini," ujar Juugo.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum ia datang," Karin menangkat bahu, lalu meninggalkan para cowok, menuju tempat dimana ia merasakan cakra Sakura yang lainnya...

xxxxx

Itachi yang duduk tenang di atas singgasana yang terbuat dari batu, memandang orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan tenang. Itachi menyerupai gunung yang tidak tergoyahkan, tak peduli sekuat apapun badai menghantamnya, sedangkan orang di depan matanya menyerupai langit gelap yang siap berubah menjadi badai itu.

Di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Sakura berdiri di belakang Itachi, mengatup kedua tangannya seperti hendak ingin memanjatkan doa kepada Kami-sama.

"Apa yang kau lihat dengan sharinganmu?" tanya Itachi tanpa emosi.

xxxxx

Tidak jauh dari markas Uchiha, di sebuah hutan...

"Wow aku nggak nyangka akan bertemu gerombolan ninja Konoha disini. Jumlahnya 8 sampai 10, nggak adil!" Tobi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Jubah itu... dia anggota Akatsuki," guman Yamato.

"Dia tidak ada dalam daftar anggota Akatsuki yang Kabuto tinggalkan," simpul Kakashi.

Tobi kembali menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Oh ya itu karena aku anggota baru, senang bertemu kalian!"

"Hei jangan berlagak bodoh! Kami belum mulai bertarung!" seru Kiba marah, diikuti oleh Akamaru yang menggonggong.

"Jangan membuat gerakan tiba-tiba," saran Kakashi. "Untuk sekarang amati dia saja. Dia sendirian, ini menguntungkan kita."

_Kenapa aku merasa sudah pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya..?_

"Kau tidak serius denganku? Tidak keren sama sekali," ujar Tobi kesal.

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya muncul kage bushin Naruto, siap melancarkan serangan rasengan-nya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Tobi berteriak kaget saat rasengan menghantam tubuhnya, namun sedetik kemudian kage bushin Naruto beserta rasengan-nya jatuh menembus tubuh Tobi.

"Hehe... aku bercanda," tawa Tobi.

_Apa?!_

xxxxx

Sasuke dan Itachi saling berhadapan. Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan kebenciannya yang ia rasakan terhadap Itachi.

"Aku melihat kematianmu."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara tetesan air, mungkin dari pipa yang rusak. Itachi menutup kedua matanya, lalu ia menghela napas.

"Kematianku ya?" Itachi mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. "Kalau begitu..."

Kedua kakak-beradik Uchiha itu sekarang memunggungi diri mereka masing-masing.

"Buktikan penglihatanmu itu."

Itachi tersenyum di saat Sasuke juga tersenyum. Inilah saat yang paling mereka tunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Hari ini, salah seorang di antara mereka akan mati. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, pikiran kunoichi itu sedang bekerja keras menganalisis semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Itachi berbalik di saat yang bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Itachi mengangkat kunainya di saat Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi-nya. Ujung kunai Itachi bertemu dengan pedang itu, membuat percikan api muncul. Kedua mata sharingan mereka bertemu, lalu Itachi mengunci lengan kiri Sasuke selagi mengangkat kakinya, hendak menendang Sasuke, namun adiknya mampu menandinginya. Saat Sasuke lagi lengah, Itachi memakai kesempatan itu menendang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia berhasil, Sasuke terlempar namun ia menghentikan gerakkannya dengan mengalirkan cakra di kedua telapak kaki, melambatkan gerakkannya.

Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya selagi Itachi masih berputar di udara, tidak secepat Itachi yang mampu menjerat bahunya, mendarat dan melempar Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke terjungkir balik, pedang kusanaginya menancap dinding atas.

"Chidori!" Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan ninjutsu andalannya.

Itachi tidak berkutik dan nampaknya tidak terkesan, membuat Sasuke kesal dan kembali menyerangnya. Sebelum mencapai Itachi, Sasuke mengalirkan chidori ke tanah, menuju tempat berdirinya Itachi, memaksa pria itu untuk meloncat. Itulah kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke, ia terlebih dulu mencapai dinding atas, tepat dimana pedang kusanagi-nya berada. Itachi terlihat terkejut saat bertemu dengan senyum sadisnya Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menancapkan pedangnya menembus dada Itachi. Sebuah kepuasan yang selama ini diinginkan Sasuke, memenuhi setiap relung hatinya. Ia puas melihat darah Itachi bercipratan keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia puas melihat wajah terkejutnya Itachi.

_Mati kau brengsek!_

Sasuke menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, membuat tubuh Itachi terkunci.

"Tidak!" teriak Sakura di dalam alam bawah sadarnya Itachi.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. "Kau sudah bertambah kuat..." bisiknya.

"Dengar baik-baik keparat... aku masih punya sebuah pertanyaan kepadamu. Jawablah sebelum aku menghabisimu," desis Sasuke.

Dengan pelan Itachi mengangkat kedua jari kanannya, mengarah ke wajah Sasuke. Untuk sesaat Sasuke melupakan kebenciannya dan merasa nostalgia, mengingat saat-saat dimana Itachi selalu menyentil kening Sasuke. Untuk sedetik, hanya sedetik, Sasuke berharap Itachi melakukannya sambil berkata, "maaf Sasuke, aku berbohong padamu."

Itachi mengarahkan kedua jarinya ke kiri. Sasuke berpaling, mendapati Itachi masih duduk di singgasana. Itachi yang telah ia kunci dengan pedangnya, berubah menjadi beberapa burung gagak.

"Kata-kata yang sama dengan gagak yang sama seperti di gua, ternyata itu jurus genjutsu andalanmu. Namun..."

Itachi terlihat terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya saat melihat ujung pedang berlumuran darah keluar dari perutnya.

"Masih kalah jauh dengan genjutsu-ku," desis Sasuke yang berjongkok di belakang singgasana Madara, sementara tubuh Sasuke yang lainnya berubah menjadi beberapa ular putih.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya Itachi acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke mendorong pedangnya untuk menambah rasa sakit Itachi. "Kau pernah cerita kepadaku tentang mangekyo sharingan yang dimiliki seseorang selain dirimu. Tidak diragukan lagi, orang itu telah membantumu membantai klan kita. Jadi jawab atau kutambah penderitaanmu. Siapa orang itu?"

Itachi menghela napas, tampak sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu tentang orang itu?"

"Karena dia akan jadi incaranku setelah aku menghabisimu!" teriak Sasuke. "Jadi jawab sekarang! Siapa dia?"

Itachi terdiam sesaat, lalu ia menjawab, "Uchiha... Madara."

Sasuke terkejut, lalu kembali berteriak, "itu tidak mungkin! Dia adalah nenek moyang kita yang sudah meninggal sejak lama sekali! Kau bohong!"

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke sebisa mungkin. "Terserah kalau kamu nggak percaya kepadaku, namun itu adalah kenyataannya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membangkit mangekyo sharingan. Salah satu orang yang membangun desa Konoha."

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ocehanmu!"

Itachi masih duduk dengan tenang. "Manusia hidup bersandar pada pengetahuan dan pemahaman yang mereka anggap benar. Itu adalah "kenyataan" mereka. Tapi apa sebenarnya kebenaran itu? Sebuah konsep yang masih samar-samar. Mungkin itu hanyalah ilusi ibarat fatamorgana. Bisakah kita biarkan mereka hidup di dunianya masing-masing tanpa harus mengubah pemahaman itu?"

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sakit hati mendengarnya. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau cepat percaya, bahwa Madara sudah mati. Sama seperti kau percaya, bahwa aku adalah kakakmu yang perhatian."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke merasa nostalgia. Hatinya terasa amat sakit mengingat saat dimana Itachi mengendong Sasuke pulang dari latihan kunai mereka. Kenangan itu sekarang diikuti kenangan yang lain. Bagi Sasuke, kehidupannya bersama Itachi terasa seperti seratus tahun yang lalu. Begitu jauh dan terasa seperti mimpi saja. Sasuke lalu teringat tubuh orang tuanya yang berlumuran darah, dan kebencian kembali membara di dalam hatinya.

"Waktu itu aku masih kecil, aku telah berusaha menyangkal kejadian malam itu, terkadang aku berharap berada di bawah pengaruh genjutsu jahat seseorang..." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak dengan benci, "tapi kejadian itu adalah kenyataan, semuanya benar-benar terjadi!"

Sasuke mengalirkan chidori ke arah Itachi yang sekarang duduk di belakangnya, mengenai singgasana batu di dekat pipinya.

"Mataku kini telah terbuka lebar! Sharingan-ku bisa menembus semua genjutsu milikmu!"

Itachi tidak berkutik sambil berkata dengan tenang, "Seperti biasa... kau cepat marah dan mengancamku. Meski demikian aku berharap perkataanmu benar."

xxxxx

Karin berlari menembus hutan sekuat tenaga. Jarak menuju sumber cakra Sakura semakin kecil. Ia tahu ia sudah dekat namun ia juga tahu waktunya tidak tinggal banyak lagi. Ia harus secepatnya memeriksakan cakra itu, lalu kembali sebelum Sasuke tahu ia telah mengabaikan perintahnya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan jika itu benar-benar merupakan Sakura yang asli?_

Karin menunduk. Sebenarnya ia tidak membenci Sakura, tidak sebencinya terhadap Suigetsu yang suka jahil kepadanya. Hanya saja ia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke, sudah dari dulu, sejak pertemuan mereka di ujian Chuunin. Sasuke mungkin sudah melupakannya, namun Karin selalu ingat. Ia telah mengikuti Sasuke sejak itu, ia bahkan melihatnya bersama Naruto dan Sakura di dalam hutan itu, melihat senyum sinis yang ia lontarkan kepada Naruto dan senyum tipis terhadap Sakura, lalu menyaksikan pertarungannya melawan Gaara.

Karin tidak akan pernah melupakan senyum Sasuke saat menyelamatkannya. Bahkan... jika senyum itu ada karena keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura... terutama Sakura itu. Karin menyadari hal itu saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura bermain-main di dalam air sungai.

Ia ingin Sasuke hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Hanya dia.

xxxxx

"Satu-satunya orang... yang bisa melebihnya, melebihi Madara yang tidak terkalahkan itu dan mendapat kekuatan yang lebih besar telah tiba!" Itachi tersenyum kejam.

Senyum itu berubah menjadi pandangan yang mengerikan saat Itachi memperlihatkan kedua mangekyo sharingan-nya. "Sasuke! Kau akan menjadi cahaya baruku!" teriak Itachi seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Sakura memandang Itachi yang berteriak gila di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat emosi Itachi selain waktu ia memenuhi permohonannya. Benarkah ini adalah salah satu sisi Itachi yang sebenarnya?

"Itachi..." Sakura mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan takut.

"Kau adalah bagianku! Sudah sejak lama para Uchiha membunuh teman mereka untuk mendapatkan mangekyo sharingan! Klan kita akan tercemar selamanya karena kita tidak mampu menghentikan keserakahan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan!"

"Itachi, onegai..." Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

Sasuke semakin terjerat oleh jurusnya Itachi, cakra Itachi berubah menjadi iblis yang melilit tubuh Sasuke dan berkeinginan untuk merebut kedua matanya dengan serakah.

"Nasibmu telah ditetapkan dalam darahmu sejak kau lahir sebagai Uchiha! Sekarang hadapi aku, Adik kecilku! Dengan membunuhmu... aku akan berubah, aku akan bebas dari kutukan klan kita yang berantakan ini! Segala pendapat tentang keterbatasan dan kemampuan akan kulewati selamanya!"

_"Kau dan aku adalah kakak-beradik yang unik Sasuke. Aku ada untuk menjadi tantangan yang harus kau lewati dengan berusaha keras."_

"Aku dan kau saling membutuhkan!"

_"Kau tidak pernah bimbang dengan keinginanmu untuk melebihi aku. Itulah alasannya kenapa kau kubiarkan hidup... demi keuntunganku."_

"Itu adalah takdir dari semua Uchiha bersaudara!"

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, merasa terhimpit dalam rasa takut, benci, dan putus asa. Kenapa hidupnya harus berat seperti ini? Kenapa nasibnya kejam sekali? Apakah ada hal bagus dalam hidupnya selain balas dendam..?

"Itachi, jangan!" Sakura menyentuh tangan Itachi.

Sasuke menutup kedua tangannya saat ia merasakan cakra Sakura samar-samar. Ilusikah..?

_Sakura..._

_"Tidak!" Sasuke mendengar teriakan Sakura yang memeluknya dari belakang sebelum ia kehilangan arah dan membunuh seseorang. _

_Pelukan Sakura lembut sekali. Ia bersikap seolah-olah ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Sasuke._

_'Aku... dipedulikan?'_

_Memikirkan hal itu, cakra Orochimaru kembali ke segelnya._

Cahaya putih bersinar terang saat Sasuke berhasil mematahkan jeratan genjutsu Itachi.

_Hal yang berharga setelah balas dendam..._

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan tenang, kedua matanya masih tertutup. Ia melepaskan balutan kain kepalanya, lalu jubah hitamnya. Di dalam alam bawah sadar, Itachi menarik tangannya dari pegangan Sakura dengan dingin. Kunoichi itu mundur selangkah.

"Sekarang kau sudah lihat dengan jelas siapa diriku yang sebenarnya," ujar Itachi tenang, kengerian yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya, hilang sama sekali.

Sasuke masih menutup kedua matanya. "Ya, sekarang aku tahu semuanya."

_"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang kubenci dan tidak ada hal yang kusukai. Lalu, ini tidak bisa dibilang cita-cita, namun aku memiliki sebuah ambisi. Kebangkitan klanku... dan membunuh seorang laki-laki."_

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan sharingan dengan kebencian yang berbeda sebelumnya. Selama ini, kebencian yang ia rasakan terhadap Itachi adalah perasaan membara penuh amarah dan sakit hati. Ia sakit hati karena kakaknya mengkhianati hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Sasuke mencintai orang tuanya, mencintai klannya, mencintai cita-cita untuk menjadi shinobi sehebat kakaknya dan yang terutama ia sangat mencintai kakaknya dulu. Mustahil rasa cinta itu tidak berubah menjadi kebencian yang amat dalam. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke selalu dan selalu menyimpan setitik harapan selama ini, bahwa mungkin Itachi memiliki sebuah penjelasan dan alasan tertentu yang masuk akal mengapa ia melakukan semua perbuatan tercela itu. Apa saja hanya untuk membuat Sasuke kembali mempercayai kenyataan tentang cinta yang ia dulu rasakan. Selama ini, ia menyimpan harapan itu, menyembunyikan keberadaannya bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

Namun semuanya musnah setelah melihat diri Itachi yang sesungguhnya. Saat harapan kecil itu menghilang, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lain, seperti kegelapan pekat dan gelap gulita. Ia merasa tidak memiliki belas kasihan sedikitpun terhadap Itachi sekarang. Tidak ada emosi selain kebencian yang dingin yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke telah menyayangi Itachi bahkan melebihi ibu dan ayahnya, itulah kenapa ia begitu membencinya. Sekarang saatnya untuk membunuhnya. Dan kali ini Sasuke tidak akan ragu-ragu.

"Akhirnya semuanya akan berakhir disini."

_Tunggu aku Sakura... tinggal sedikit lagi... _

* * *

Gomen! Saya tahu saya bilang ini chapter tentang pertarungan Itachi melawan Sasuke, tapi berhentinya disini saja karena chapternya sudah panjang! Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika menulis pertarungan mereka secara rinci... akan membutuhkan tiga chapter! Saya bisa saja melanjutkannya besok-besok, namun karena sudah menulis sejauh ini saya pikir ini cukup untuk update. Sekarang lagi jam tiga pagi subuh, jadi cukup sampai disini saja dulu.

Saya membutuhkan empat jam menulisnya. T_T Perlu waktu lama karena saya menonton setiap detik pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke sambil menulisnya. Kalau ada bagian yang tidak saya tulis itu karena saya yakin kalian semua sudah tahu soal mangekyo sharingan dan yang lainnya.

*Berkata kepada Ipod saya* Sekarang biarkan saya tidur! T.T Ah musik...

Revieeeeew...? Kritik...? Saran...? Pendapat...? *puppy eyes*


End file.
